


Nosedive 노즈다이브

by Seobmil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seobmil/pseuds/Seobmil
Summary: 도시인들의 냉소적인 연애
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, 도툥, 재툥
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 본래 3편으로 업로드된 글을 잘게 쪼개 놓았습니다. 챕터 구분이 다소 부자연스러울 수 있습니다.

날 좋아해?

그런 물음 따위 없는, 어떤 정의도 정해진 기한도 없는. 캔 따서 1분만에 먹어치우고 버리는 통조림 같은, 끝맛은 쓰고 비린내 나는 인스턴트 러브 어페어. 

둘의 만남도 그런 것에 지나지 않았다. 여느 때처럼 도시의 시린 불빛들이 점멸하는 밤. 낮 동안의 수고를 짊어진 어른들이 고개 수그리고 집으로 돌아가던 하루. 셀 수 없이 지나간 퇴근 후의 저녁. 재현도 그런 저녁 때의 무리 중 하나였다. 모두가 가는 발걸음대로 도시인의 피로 속을 달갑잖게 누볐다. 

한강을 건너는 2호선 안의 재현은 피곤한 얼굴이었다. 매일 셔츠를 다리지만 셔츠는 매일 구겨지고 만다. 머리는 아침마다 약간의 포마드를 발라 정돈해 두지만 지금은 머리카락 몇 가닥이 이마 위로 지친 듯 늘어져 있었다. 출입문 바로 앞에 기대 선 재현은 이 안에 가득 찬 다른 사람들과 같이, 창문 너머 서울의 불빛을 보는 대신 핸드폰 스크린의 블루라이트를 쬐는 걸 택했다. 별 무의미한 글자와 이미지들이 흘러오고 넘어갔다. 더운 난방이 나오는 열차 안에선 텁텁한 먼지 냄새가 났다. 화면을 내려다보며 생각했다. 이 지루한 삶은 언제쯤 끝날까. 그 얄팍한 적개심마저 순간 번뜩일 뿐 곧 사그라든다.

지겨운 스마트폰조차도 오래 볼 수 없었다. 목이 뻐근하게 무거워 재현은 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 근육이 당겨지자 속눈썹이 가늘게 떨렸다. 그대로 호흡을 한 번 내쉬는데, 문득. 앞에 있는 누군가의 귀에서 달랑거리는 피어싱이 시선과 맞았다. 잠시 눈길 내줬다. 아프지도 않은지 왼쪽 오른쪽에 쉴 새 없이 달려 있는 과감한 피어싱. 거칠게 날린 머리는 자연스런 모발이 아니라 일부러 새까맣게 물들인 검정색. 한강의 흐릿한 밤이 비치는 눈동자. 고집스러워 보이는 입술. 시선은 자신도 모르는 사이 그 남자의 이목구비를 세밀하게 따라 내려갔다. 꽤나 특징적인 남자였다. 저 무수한 피어싱들을 박아 넣기 위해 몇 번이나 바늘이 살갗을 찢고 뚫었나. 

그 남자는 귀에 에어팟 꽂은 채 사람들의 열기로 뿌옇게 변한 차창을 노려보고 있었다. 승객 그득한 열차에 짜증스러운 티가 역력했다. 하긴 지금 여기서 이 순간을 맘에 들어하는 사람이 있긴 한가. 글쎄. 아무도 없을 거였다. 굳이 따지자면 재현 본인. 은밀하게 저 남자를 관찰하는 재현의 귀 끝이 빠듯하게 섰다. 

그러다 설핏 눈이 마주쳤다. 시원하게 트인 사나운 눈이 이쪽을 향했다. 재현은 바로 눈을 내리깔았다. 그래봤자 아래로 숙인 제 얼굴에 꽂히는 시선은 못 막았지만. 쳐다보는 걸 알았겠지. 뜨끔하면서도 미묘한 웃음이 났다. 어쩌면 알아주길 바랐나. 차마 다시 눈을 마주치진 못해도 몸의 모든 감각은 그 남자를 향하고 있었다. 지하철이 달려갈 수록 생각이 선연해졌다. 열차는 철교 위로 들들 떨면서 새까만 강물을 건넌다.

달리던 열차가 합정역에 정차해 출입문이 열릴 때였다. 피어싱한 남자가 기민한 동작으로 만원 열차의 틈바구니를 빠져나갔다. 아, 이런. 재현은 빡빡하게 무리지은 사람들을 헤치고 급히 따라 내렸다. 물에서 허우적대듯 팔이 사람들 사이를 갈랐다. 뭘, 왜 원해서 따라 내리는 거지. 발걸음에 확신이 없었다. 그러나 정처없지는 않았다. 내려서 플랫폼 걸어가는 남자의 뒤를 착실하게 밟았다. 출입문을 넘어 에스컬레이터를 오르고 개찰구를 지났다. 벽에 붙은 거울에, 거울 앞을 지나가는 여러 사람 가운데, 두 남자가 거리를 두고 스쳐 지나가는 순간이 비친다. 짙은 색 정장을 단정하게 갖춰 입은 재현과 대충 운동화 구겨 신고 다 찢어진 청바지를 꿰어 입은 그 남자의 외양이 극명히 갈렸다. 모든 게 달랐다, 이렇게 우연히 마주치지 않으면 죽을 때까지 서로 알지도 못할 사람들처럼. 그런 감상에 취할 여유도 없이 남자가 성큼성큼 5번 출구 계단을 올랐다. 쫓는 발걸음이 빨라졌다. 그렇게 출구를 나와서….

아 시발.

남자가 멈춰 섰다. 발소리가 멎었다.

작작 따라오지.

앞에서 분명히 그런 말소리가 났다. 뒤따라오는 재현이 들으라고 말하는 게 틀림없었다. 짐짓 모르는 체 했어도 집요하게 따라붙는 구두 소릴 모를 수가 없었겠지. 재현도 우뚝 섰다. 남자가 휙 몸을 돌린다. 아까 열차 안에서 본 그 잊을 수 없는 얼굴, 그 서늘한 눈이 재현에게 향한다. 남자는 매섭게 뜬 눈으로 재현을 노려봤다.

뭐냐 너.

내뱉는 음절마다 명백하게 서린 경계. 재현은 대꾸 없이 우두커니 멈춰 있었다. 앞에 선 남자는 위험한 폭발물 취급하듯 재현을 위아래로 훑었고… 누구나 늘상 그랬듯 얼굴에 붙잡히고 마는 시선. 이런 적대적 순간에조차 남 눈길 잡아두는 자신의 얼굴을 재현은 잠시 축복했다. 그래봤자 매끄러운 외모는 위장에 그칠 뿐이지만. 남자에게 뭐라 말 붙이려는 재현의 입이 더뎠다. 당당히 쫓아오긴 했으나 실은 대책 없는 패기였다. 새삼 쑥스럽진 않아도, 안 해본 짓거리가 뻣뻣한 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 그간 살아온 직선의 삶에 이 따위 모난 짓은 용납이 안 되는 거여서. 원래는.

혹시 시간 있어요?

시간?

네.

…게이야?

재현의 머뭇거림을 본 남자는 미간을 찌푸린 채 입꼬리를 비틀려 웃었다. 이제야 알겠다는 끄덕임. 한껏 조롱 섞인 되물음. 그 비웃음마저 돋구는 맛이 있었다. 머릿속의 뿌옇고 흐린 생각들이 점차 뭉쳐진다. 재현은 확신했다. 이 사람은 남을 꾀어내고 애타게 하는 게 타고난 천성이라고. 평생 모셔 놓고 손으로 얼굴 간질이고 입맞출 인형같이 생겼잖아. 아니, 인형보단 좀 더 제멋대로 날카롭고 위험한 냄새. 숨을 들이마실 때마다 알싸한 베티버 향이 폐부를 깊게 찔러 들어왔다.

그냥 게이 바 같은 데를 가, 길 가는 사람 쫓아오지 말고. 기분 더럽게.

아니, 그런 게 아니라….

아님 뭐? 

…….

사이좋게 수다라도 떨까?

수다라도 떨까. 남자가 짐짓 공격적인 어조로 물었다. 그래 놓곤 의외로 대답을 기다렸다. 어떻게 하나 보려는 듯이. 그러나 재현은 얼음장이 된 것처럼 말이 없었다. 남자의 인내심은 불과 몇 초였다. 재미없어. 남자는 미련 없이 돌아섰다. 그러다 팔이 덜컥 잡혔다. 재현은 말 대신 몸짓으로 대답을 대신했다.

잠깐만요,

뭐. 어쩌라고.

오늘….

…….

나랑 있을래요, 오늘 밤만.

아, 답 없는 새끼, 라고 말하는 것처럼 남자가 눈을 굴렸다. 정말 말도 안 되는 멘트였다.

그 멘트, 말도 안 되는데 어떤 불가해한 설득력이 있었나. 있었겠지, 외줄 타는 듯한 조우가 대로 뒤쪽 모텔까지 이어진 걸 보면. 재현이 직원과 대화하고 카드키를 받는 동안 남자는 유유자적하게 손가락을 튕기며 엘리베이터 앞에서 기다리고 있었다. 재현은 남자가 대체 무슨 심산인지 대중할 수 없었다. 본인이 먼저 접근했다는 건 차치하고. 카드키를 받아든 재현이 남자의 곁에 가서 섰다. 남자는 재현을 힐끗 보곤 이내 고개를 돌렸다. 도무지 속내를 알 수 없는 얼굴이었다. 

저기요.

이태용.

…태용 씨. 왜 오케이한 거예요?

지가 꼬셔 놓고 왜 왔냐 하는 건 뭔데.

안 받아 줄 줄 알았으니까.

거절당하는 게 취향이야 혹시?

아뇨.

둘은 냉담한 분위기 속에서 엘리베이터를 탔다. 타고 나선 서로 다른 쪽에 기대어 섰다. 손톱만큼도 친밀감이 없는 거리. 잠시 뒤엔 침대에서 뒹굴고 있을 사이겠지만 대단한 낭만이나 열기 따윈 없이 냉랭한 지금. 재현은 조용히 숨을 삼켰다. 낯선 긴장감이 복부를 타고 기어오른다. 엘리베이터는 느릿하게 층을 올랐다.

넌 뭐야.

저요, 정재현이요.

이름 됐고. 무슨 취향인데.

취향이요? 

어.

섹스할 때 안 빼는 사람.

태용이 눈을 치떴다. 말쑥한 외관에 비해 재현의 말은 거침없었다. 과히 센 척 하는 것 같지는 않았다. 언뜻 얌전해 뵈는 두 눈이, 실은 아까부터 심하게 번들거리고 있었어서. 태용은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 뭐, 그럴 만도 하지. 지하철에서 남자나 낚는 새끼가 제정신이겠어. 엘리베이터가 곧 멈췄다.

태용 씨는?

나? 그냥 꼴리는 대로. 

남자도 되고?

8층에 내렸다. 대강 형태만 보라고 어둑한 조명만 켜 둔 어스름한 복도. 낯 붉히기 싫은 인간들끼리 모여드는 곳인 탓에 불빛이 흐렸다. 여기까지 끌고 온 쪽이 제정신 아닌 걸까, 그걸 따라온 쪽이 더 제정신 아닌 걸까, 답을 가늠해 보면, 글쎄.

남자랑은 별로 잘 안 해.

나한테 꼴렸단 얘기죠, 그러면.

아. 그런 거 굳이 물어보지 좀 마, 존나 촌스러….

그거 앙탈이에요?

더 떠들면 나 그냥 간다.

문 앞까지 와 놓고 태용은 진짜로 갈 것처럼 돌아섰다. 그러자 재현이 태용의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 키치한 삼류 영화처럼, 그대로 벽에 밀어붙여 키스했다. 누가 나오던 말던 깊숙이 얽히는 혀. 입술이 잠깐 떨어지는 사이에 잘게 내뱉는 뜨거운 숨. 재현의 손이 태용의 허리를 받치고 태용은 그 팔을 움켜쥐었다. 밀어내려는지 받아들이는지 도통 속을 알 수 없게. 맞닿은 입술이 떨어졌다. 태용의 눈이 뭉근하게 젖어 있었다. 재현은 저도 모르게 웃었다. 양 볼에 부드럽게 패이는 보조개. 가늘게 뻗은 태용의 손가락이 그 우묵히 들어간 곳을 만지작거렸다.

웃기만 하니까 좋네. 

입 다물고 웃는 건 마음에 든다 했다. 그래서 재현은 시키는 대로 했다. 말 없이 문 열고 태용을 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 서서히 열이 오르는 흐름대로 침대에 넘어뜨리고 키스했다. 계속 재현이 매달릴 것 같았는데 태용이 재현의 목에 손을 감고 달려들었다. 달려드는 게 짜릿했다. 눈앞이 핑 도는 것처럼 정신없었다. 아, 너무 좋잖아. 정신 못 차리게. 혀로 핥고 이빨로 깨물다 헐떡이며 입술을 뗐다. 질척거리는 소리가 멎었다. 왜 이렇게 익숙해요. 재현이 태용의 귀에 속삭였다. 이번엔 태용이 웃었다. 

왜, 어설픈 게 좋아? 

좋으면. 어설픈 척 해 주게? 

아니. 나 그딴 거 질색인데.

그런 게 질색인 것도 섹시해. 말 어지간히 안 듣는 고양이처럼 생겼는데 딱 생긴 대로 구네. 태용이 보여주는 모든 구석이 다 흡족했다. 욕정과 애정이 뒤섞여 빠듯하게 차오른다. 태용의 눈과 코와 입에 재현의 입맞춤이 내려앉았다. 다정함을 한껏 가장한 키스가 반복되는 사이 손이 미끄러져 내려간다. 그대로 바지 지퍼를 내리려는데, 태용이 갑자기 움직임을 멈췄다. 그러더니 재현을 팍 밀친다. 강단 있는 손길. 완연한 거부였다. 얼떨떨해하는 재현에게 태용이 한 마디 던졌다.

샤워. 

아. 지금, 이 타이밍에… 재현이 뭐라 대꾸할 새도 없었다. 태용은 곧장 욕실로 들어갔다. 쾅, 유리문이 닫히면서 진동하는 소리가 났다. 한껏 달아 있다가 찬물 얻어맞은 재현은 허망하게 침대 위로 엎어졌다. 별 수 있나, 깨끗하게 하고 싶으시다는데. 

쏟아지는 물소리를 들으며 외투를 벗고 셔츠 단추도 풀고 태용을 기다렸다. 샤워 밸브는 금방 잠겼다. 태용은 군인처럼 척척 씻고 나오더니 물기 덜 마른 몸에 샤워 가운을 걸쳤다. 그리곤 침대에 드러누운 재현을 발로 걷어찼다. 샤워해, 라고 채근하면서. 재현이 피로한 낯으로 미적거리자 태용은 말 안 듣는 강아지 씻기듯 강제로 재현을 일으켜 욕실로 집어넣었다. 아, 분위기 좋았는데. 옷 훌훌 벗고 뜨거운 물 머리에 맞으니까 몸에 힘이 빠지면서, 그냥, 다 귀찮은 것 같기도.

재현이 욕실에서 나왔을 때 태용은 가운을 엉덩이에만 덮은 채 엎드려서 핸드폰으로 바쁘게 타자를 치는 중이었다. 재현이 다가오자 태용은 핸드폰을 쥔 채 눈만 돌려 재현을 쳐다봤다. 뭐랄까 새침한 표정. 올려다보는 눈이, 마냥 사나운 줄만 알았는데 뭔가 애닳게 하는 게 있어서. 그 얼굴과 가느다란 허리를 보니 가라앉은 욕구가 다시 쉽게 일었다. 천천히 다가온 재현이 태용의 곁에 앉아 허리를 간질였다. 가만가만 쓰다듬고 아래로 내려가는 은근한 손길. 두 얼굴이 다시 가까워졌다. 태용은 모로 누운 채 재현의 키스를 받았다. 눈 감고서 재현이 자신을 핥고 먹는 대로 당했다. 재현의 혀를 좇아 벌어진 그 입에서 아, 하고 신음이 나오는 순간. 더 이상 참을 필요가 없었다. 재현은 태용을 밀어 뒤로 무너뜨리고 다리를 벌렸다. 키스로 몽롱하게 젖었던 태용은 재현이 자기 허벅지를 잡자 퍼뜩 정신 차린 기색이었다.

…야. 왜 당연하게 니가 넣냐?

딱 봐도.

뭐, 니가 더 키 커서?

그것도 그렇고 그냥, 여러모로?

재현이 심통난 애인 달래듯 태용을 한가득 안고 턱끝에 조근조근 입맞췄다. 태용이 바짝 당겨 안긴 품 안을 벗어나려고 버둥거려도 재현은 팔을 풀어 주지 않았다. 이렇게 말라서 뭘 어떻게 하려고. 재현이 킥킥댔다. 

박히는 게 더 편하잖아. 얼마나 좋아. 가만 있으면 알아서 다 해 주고.

그럼 니가 박혀 씨발.

안 돼. 나 만족 못 시켜 줄 거 같애. 

아 씨….

침대에서까지 자존심 세우지 말구요.

귀에 감긴 재현의 목소리는 기묘한 속셈이 담긴 듯 낮고 달큰했다. 가운을 벗어낸 재현의 손에 힘이 바짝 섰다. 흐려진 시야로 침대 옆 탁자를 더듬어 콘돔을 뜯으면서 재현은 생각했다. 앞서는 열정에 비해 그리 자신 있진 않은데, 애널 섹스는. 아주 예전에 얼굴도 가물가물한 누군가랑 한 번 정도는 했던 것 같은데… 어떻게 했더라. 이대로 해도 되는 건가. 잘은 모르지만, 뭔가 준비 같은 걸 해야 하지 않나. 그런데 허리 들고 몸 움직이는 태용의 몸놀림이 익숙했다. 마치 숱하게 남자 받아 본 사람처럼. 허. 재현의 입에서 기가 찬 헛웃음이 터졌다.

아까 왜 그렇게 순순하게 따라오나 했는데, 솔직히.

뭐가….

이상하잖아. 길에서 처음 보는 남자가 붙잡았는데. 모텔까지 따라오고. 이런 적 많아서 그랬나 봐? 

태용을 떠보는 재현의 말투가 징글했다. 청초한 얼굴로 진득한 말을 하는 건 볼만했다. 짐짓 연기했던 다정함을 치우고 본색을 드러낸 재현이 과격하게 태용을 뒤집었다. 옴짝달싹 못하도록 오른손으로 태용의 등을 짓눌렀다. 생긴 대로 안 노네. 태용이 혼잣말하는 게 들렸다. 재현은 다른 손을 뻗어 태용의 턱을 감싸쥐고 두 손가락으로 입을 벌려 안을 마구 헤저었다. 미처 못 다물린 입에서 침이 질질 흐를 때까지. 손을 잔뜩 적신 타액이 콘돔에 진득하게 묻은 윤활유와 섞여 내벽을 휘저었다. 이제 시작이었다. 내벽이 손가락을 뻑뻑하게 조였다. 손으로 문지를 때마다 밭게 호흡하는 신음이 귀를 찌른다.

활짝 벌린 엉덩이 사이에 성기 끝을 대고 문질러 꽉 물린 구멍을 살살 열었다. 인내심이 허락하는 데까지, 최대한 천천히 하려 했는데 인내심은 야박했다. 문지를 때마다 허리 뒤틀며 감질나게 구는 짓을 보니 참을성이 금방 바닥났다. 뒤로 못 빼게 꽉 붙잡고 그냥 밀어넣어 버렸다. 태용이 비명을 질렀다. 너무 잔인한가. 재현은 가엾다고 생각하면서 허릿짓을 세게 했다. 좀 덜 맛있지 그랬어. 허겁지겁 먹는 거 말고 다른 방법을 못 찾겠어. 거세게 삽입당하는 태용의 눈에서 생리적인 눈물이 흘렀다. 생리적으로 아래쪽도 바짝 세운 채. 어이가 없을 정도였다. 미친 건가. 어떻게 이렇게 당하는데 세우지? 그냥 반쯤 찢어놓고 싶다는 생각이 들었다.

윽, 아, 아프, 아….

아파? 살살 해요?

아, 아니….

아프다면서 살살 하진 말래. 타고난 인간이라는 말밖에 할 말이 없었다. 어떻게 불을 붙이고 심지를 당기는지 너무 완벽하게 알았다. 태용의 야윈 몸은 재현이 흔드는 대로 위태롭게 흔들렸다. 살 다 발라내고 힘줄과 근육만 붙여 놓은 것 같은 몸. 무용수인가. 아니면 뭐… 부적절한 쪽인가. 재현은 태용의 귀를 잘근잘근 씹고 목덜미를 물어뜯었다. 아, 아. 태용의 목에서 쇳소리가 났다. 재현은 일부러 태용이 싫어할 짓만 골라 했다. 피어싱 끼워진 귓볼을 콱 깨물었다. 왜 이렇게 많이 뚫었어, 어? 인내심 확인하는 것처럼 재차 파고들었다. 태용은 그마저 다 받았다. 몸 빠듯하게 붙이면서 앓는 신음 소리만 냈다. 놀랍도록 순종적인 자세. 그 사나운 외양으로, 재현이 이 자리에서 목에 칼침을 놓는대도 좋아할 것만 같이.

내 팔도 들어가겠다. 나 해 봐도 돼, 응?

씨발 진짜….

태용은 재현에게 흔들리는 와중에도 재현의 무자비한 언어를 응징하듯 발길질했다. 재현은 걷어차이면서도 재미난 걸 보는 아이처럼 웃었다. 즐겁지 않은 게 하나도 없었다. 등을 타고 흐르는 땀과 함께 부유하는 절정감이 온몸에 치달았다. 태용의 머리칼을 움켜쥔 재현의 손에 핏줄이 불거졌다. 쾌감이 끝을 달리며 걷잡을 수 없이 터졌다. 격발하는 쾌락이 불타올라 잿더미로 사그라진다.

겨우 사정한 태용은 베개에 얼굴 묻은 채 숨만 가쁘게 쉬었다. 재현을 받은 엉덩이와 허벅지가 가늘게 경련하고 있는 것도 같았다. 재현이 땀에 젖은 이마를 닦아 주려고 손을 대자 태용은 고개를 확 돌렸다. 그런 친절 달갑지 않다는 듯이. 비명 지르며 매달리던 꼴은 어느 새 지우고 처음 만난 때의 그 시큰둥한 모습으로 재현을 쳐다보고 있었다.

저기,

좋았냐고 물어보지 마.

알았어요.

참 질색인 게 많은 사람이네. 사람 손 탄 고양이는 그래도 애교가 조금 있는데. 이 사람은 고양이라기보다 삵 아닐까, 손 타게 하려고 손 한 번 내밀었다가 손가락 잘려 버리는. 삵이건 고양이건 어쨌거나 맛을 한번 본 재현은 미련 따윈 없는 것처럼 침대 헤드에 기대 누웠다. 바람 빠지듯 생각이 샜다. 그래, 이쯤이면 됐어. 아니, 사실 안 됐는데. 아직. 망할. 난 존나 좋았는데. 넌 왜 그렇게 뚱한 얼굴이지. 별로였던 거야? 그 눈으로 무슨 생각하고 있는데.

태용은 비틀거리며 침대 밖으로 발을 디뎠다. 섹스 후의 다정한 샤워 같은 거, 물론 기대할 수 없겠지. 욕실로 향하는 태용의 다리 사이로 사정의 흔적이 주르륵 흘렀다. 재현은 그 치태를 보면서 사뭇 심사숙고했다. 따라 들어가서 한 번 더 할까. 그런데 그쯤 되면 진짜 손가락 잘릴지도 몰라. 저 이태용이란 인간은 자기가 그은 선에 칼같은 사람, 이라는 분위기를 내뿜고 있으니까. 그냥 침대 주변의 너저분한 콘돔 껍질 같은 거나 치우는 편이 좋았다.

태용은 이번에도 금방 나왔다. 재현은 뭐라 말이라도 할까 하다 군말 없이 욕실로 뒤이어 들어갔다. 세 번이나 물세례를 맞은 샤워 부스 바닥이 미끄러웠다. 샤워를 금방 해치운 재현은 물 뚝뚝 흘리며 욕실 밖으로 고개를 내밀었다. 태용은 바지만 챙겨 입고 거울 앞에서 머리를 정돈하는 중이었다. 손으로 몇 번 머릴 훑은 다음 맨몸에 향수를 뿌린다. 시고 단 냄새가 흩뿌려지는 물방울을 타고 진동한다.

가요?

뭐. 아쉬워?

응.

병원비 청구 안 하는 거나 감사해.

물기로 촉촉하게 젖은, 생채기 나고 불그스름하게 물든 태용의 등. 방금 전 침대에서 나눈 흔적이 꽤나 거칠게 남았다. 정작 상처 낸 본인은 어쩌다 저렇게 긁어 놨는지 기억도 못 했는데. 옷을 입으니 흔적들은 없는 듯 가려졌다. 재현도 따라서 옷을 입었다. 시계를 차면서 시간을 확인했다. 한 시간이 될까 말까한 시간이 순식간에 날아갔다. 한 시간. 그리 길진 않지, 사실 너무 짧지. 그냥 이대로 끝인가. 그건 별로 좋지 않은데.

태용 씨.

왜.

우리 또 볼 수 있어요?

뭘 귀찮게 또 봐. 그냥 끝내, 깔끔하게.

매정해.

재현이 토라진 목소릴 냈다. 태용은 그런 걸 일일히 귀여워해 주진 않았다. 티셔츠를 훌쩍 입고선 핸드폰부터 찾았다. 재현에게서 등 돌린 채 또 다시 핸드폰 자판을 바쁘게 누른다. 물 흐르듯 외면당한 재현은 태용의 뒤로 다가가 마른 몸을 덥석 안았다. 아 뭐야, 태용이 귀찮다는 소릴 냈다. 화면이 금방 꺼졌다.

핸드폰 좀.

재현은 뒤에서 인형놀이하듯 태용의 손을 끌어당겨 핸드폰 잠금을 열었다. 태용이 손을 비틀어 빼려고 했지만 재현의 힘엔 역부족이었다. 재현은 멋대로 다이얼에 자기 번호 누르고 통화를 걸었다. 스크린에 숫자들이 새겨진다. 

이거 내 번호.

태용은 기가 차다는 얼굴이었다. 누구 맘대로 번호를 줘. 재현은 뻔뻔했다. 이렇게 안 하면 번호고 뭐고 그냥 도망가 버릴 거잖아, 어쩔 수 없어.

우리 한 번 더 해요, 다음에.

재현이 태용을 품에 감싸안았다. 태용의 낯빛이 험악해졌다. 이 새끼 왜 이럴까, 라고 생각하는 기색이 역력했다. 그 눈치를 알아도 재현은 가만히 태용을 안기만 했다. 허리도 어깨도 안기 조심스러울 만큼 마른 남자. 태용은 어깨를 수그린 채 재현의 포옹을 받고 있다가 거칠지는 않게, 밀어냈다. 그러고선 재킷 휙 걸치고 바람 소릴 내며 방을 떠났다.


	2. Chapter 2

통화 목록에 남은 이름 없는 번호. 연락을 할까, 말까. 수십 번쯤 늘어진 고민. 재현은 결국 연락하지 않는 쪽을 택했다. 무의미한 텍스트 주고 받으며 시시껄렁한 관계로 소모하는 건 싫어서. 애초에 태용이 답장이나 제대로 해 줄 지도 의문이지만. 그저 그 실제감 있는 모습을 직접 보길 원했다. 반복되는 출근과 퇴근 속에 그날의 일만이 끊임없이 머릿속에 재생된다. 한밤중의 사무실에서도. 동료 아무개가 승진 턱 낸다고 왁자지껄하게 사람 모아 부른 회식 자리에서도. 아닌 척 다가오는 관심이 쏟아지는 틈에서 재현은 술로 입을 적시며 생각했다. 또 만나고 싶다고. 그런 생각이 든 순간 곧장 자리에서 일어났다.

왜 벌써 가냐고 붙드는 것들을 예의 그 웃는 얼굴로 떼내고 지하철로 달렸다. 처음 마주친 그날보다는 시간이 늦었다. 그날처럼 붐비지도 않았다. 그래도 운이 좋다면 만날 수 있을지 몰라. 무작정 합정역에 내려 그 부근을 계속 어슬렁거릴 요량이었다. 차디찬 칼바람 부는 길을, 기약 없는 만남을 위해 헤매려 했다. 

그런데 만남은 각오에 비해 어이없게 쉬웠다. 십 분 만에 찾았다. 합정역 뒤쪽의 작은 인디 서점에서. 길게 트인 유리창 너머로 보이는, 재현이 찾던 그 모습. 청색 블루종을 걸친 태용은 책장 앞에 가만히 서서 표지가 괴이한 책을 넘겨보고 있었다. 재현은 희미하게 웃었다. 활동 영역이 참, 생각보다 뻔한 남자구나 싶어서. 생긴 건 서울 강남 강북 안 가리고 정력적으로 돌아다닐 것처럼 생겼는데. 그러다 유리 사이로 눈이 마주쳤다. 엇, 하고 바뀌는 낯빛. 반가운 건지 떨떠름한 건지 읽을 수 없었다. 눈은 마주쳤지만 어떤 상호작용도 없이 서로 가만히 섰는데, 먼저 움직인 건 태용 쪽이었다. 재현이 서점으로 들어가기 전에 태용이 먼저 나왔다.

그때 그….

잘 지냈어요?

…이름 뭐였지.

아, 섭섭하다.

재….

재현이요. 태용 씨.

나랑 한 거 좋았나 봐, 이름을 다 기억하고. 난 별로였는데.

냉소적인 목소리엔 일말의 정도 없었다. 한달음에 달려오느라 다 헝클어진 머리를 한 재현은 여유로움을 가장하고서 쓰리게 미소지었다. 난 당신이 안 잊혀져서 다른 사람들 다 마다하고 여기까지 왔는데. 당신 모습이 어른거리길래 이 지루해 빠진 서점 앞을 계속 기웃거리고 있었는데. 

뭐해 여기서?

회식 있었거든요.

어어… 지금 한창 회식하고 있을 때 아닌가? 아직 시간도 이르고.

도중에 그냥 나왔죠.

…….

…왜요?

왜 나왔냐고 물어보면 안 될 것 같애.

물어봐요, 난 물어봐 줬으면 좋겠는데.

싫어. 

아아, 너무하다 진짜.

이럴까 봐 안 될 것 같다 한 거거든.

무슨 말인지 알아들을 수 있었다. 대화의 물꼬가 트이면 자꾸 치근거릴 테니까 안 된다, 이런 얘기겠지. 태용은 하룻밤 잔 상대와 다시 엮이는 걸 대단히 기피하는 듯 했다. 그런데 그래 봤자. 재현은 남의 사정 속내 따져가며 배려심 있게 다가가는 스타일이 아니었다. 웃으면서 하고 싶은 대로 했다. 미소만큼은 상냥하고 친절했지만 딱 그것만 친절한 남자.

태용을 붙잡아 두려고 재현은 몇 마디 겉치레를 떠들었다. 재현이 물으면 태용은 단답으로 대꾸했다. 의례적인 말들이 곧 바닥났다. 재현은 급박하게 생각을 쥐어짰다. 이제 무슨 말을 하지. 오늘 밤도 섹스하러 가실래요, 아니, 그건 안 돼. 점수만 깎일 거야. 나 별로라잖아. 자연스러운 얘기를 해. 근데 난 이 사람한테 뭐를 원하는 거야, 섹스가 하고 싶으면 그냥 대놓고 말하는 게 낫지 않나. 아니, 그러고 싶진 않은데…. 눈 몇 번 깜박이는 찰나에 상념이 주절주절 확장된다. 태용은 그걸 아는지 모르는지 삐딱한 고개로 재현을 살피고 있었다. 재현이 입은 건 그날과 똑같이 말끔하게 정돈된 수트. 젠체하려고 특별히 힘 준 느낌이 아니라 그냥 늘 입는 평상복 같은. 태용이 옷차림을 훑는 걸 느낀 재현은 먼저 입을 열었다.

저 여의도 쪽에서 일해요.

어어.

무슨 회사 다니냐고 안 물어 볼 거죠.

어. 뭐하러 물어봐 그런 걸?

제가 물어보는 건 돼요?

…하아.

재현이 던지는 말들은 약간의 거침도 없었다. 정직한 직구로 날아오지만 속도가 너무 빨라 받아치기 까다로운 느낌. 태용은 다루기 영 곤란한 골칫덩이 맡은 듯이 한숨을 푹 뱉었다. 그래도 자릴 피하지는 않았다. 처음 만난 그때처럼.

태용 씨는 이 근처에서 일해요?

바에서. 저쪽에 있는데.

그래요.

바. 재현이 고개를 끄덕였다. 이 남자다운 일자리구나, 싶어서. 그 바에서 당신은 무슨 일을 할까. 어떤 곳이지. 일은 마음에 드는 건지. 치밀어 오르는 궁금증에 목이 말랐다. 물어보면 알려줄 듯 말 듯한 태용의 애매한 태도가 얄밉고 좋았다. 방금 뜻밖에도 일하는 곳 위치까지 알려줬는데. 그럼 그 다음은, 가도 되냐고 물어 보란 뜻이겠지? 재현은 멋대로 해석했다.

가 봐도 돼요?

…….

태용이 알 리는 없겠지만 지금 재현은 자신이 낼 수 있는 한계 출력을 훨씬 더 넘기는 중이었다. 이것도 저것도 상관없어, 언제나 무심했던 재현의 심성이 강하게 박동했다. 태용은 대답은 안 하고 어쩔까 저쩔까 재는 눈치였다. 의중이 묘연한 잠깐의 뜸들임. 그러다 그냥, 고개가 한 번 저어진다. 위아래로. 아, 이번에는 진짜 안 된다 할 줄 알았는데 이번에도 또. 뜻밖의 승낙 두 번째. 재현은 헤실거리는 웃음기를 애써 누르며 태용을 쫓아갔다. 

앞서 걸어가는 태용의 발걸음이 인적 드문 골목에서 멈췄다. 낡은 주택 뜯어 고쳐서 가게로 만든, 인스타그램에 태그 걸고 사진 찍혀 올라오기 좋은 외관의 바. 바깥쪽에서 2층으로 이어진 철제 계단을 올랐다. 따뜻하고 무거운 고동색 나무로 된 출입문. 끼익거리는 경첩 소리가 근사하게 났다. 문 여니 깊은 갈색을 메인으로 한 실내가 눈에 띄었다. 어두운 온기로 바를 밝히는 주광색 조명. 묵직한 가죽 소파에 클래식한 초록빛 테이블 램프. 사람 드물고 점잖고 한물 간 재즈 나오는 바였다. 뉴트로에 심취한 힙스터들 몰려들기 좋은. 재현이 가게를 눈으로 훑었다. 귀 터지도록 노래 틀어대고 네온 조명 번쩍이는 한껏 요란한 데서 일할 줄 알았는데 의외네.

여기서 일하시는구나.

칵테일 만들고 사람 상대도 하고… 하는 건 뭐 이것저것 잡일.

아 진짜요, 태용 씨가 사람 상대하는 거 잘 상상이 안 되는데.

내가 무슨 성격 파탄자야? 하려면 다 하지, 좋아하진 않아도.

한 마디 툭 던지는 말투가 사뭇 성숙했다. 근거는 불분명하지만 재현은 태용이 자기보다 어릴 거라고 믿던 중이었다. 한없이 제멋대로고 세상 일 덜 겪어 뭐가 무서운 줄 모르고 매일 밤을 가벼이 지샐 것 같이 생긴 외모. 태도. 선입견. 그런 것들이 나이를 가늠케 했다. 그러나 지금 눈앞의 태용은 어린애들이 섣불리 발 들이지 않을 장중한 바에 위화감 없이 섞여드는 구성 요소였다. 재현은 어쩌면 태용이 자신보다 연상일 수도 있겠다고, 처음으로 생각했다.

바 안은 유난스러울 만큼 고독한 분위기가 스몄다. 아마 손님이 하나도 없는 탓이겠지. 이렇게나 멋지고 아무도 알아봐 주지 않는다는 것. 재현의 마음에 제법 드는 곳이었다. 천천히 바를 탐색하던 재현은 문득 태용과 시선이 겹쳐진 걸 느꼈다. 태용이 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 사뭇 게슴츠레하다. 뭔가 꿍꿍이를 품고 자극하려는 듯한 낌새. 그러더니 곧 입을 열었다.

여기서 할래?

한없이 짓궂은 미소를 띠고선 그렇게 말한다. 난 너 도발할 거야, 어쩔래, 라고 놀리듯이. 그러나 재현은 태용의 템포에 쉽게 넘어가질 않았다. 외모는 나긋해도 의외로 성격에 강단이 있어서 무슨 말에 빼는 법이 없었다. 그리고 지금은 더더욱. 재현은 태용을 향해 마주 웃었다. 바 카운터에 몸 기댄 태용에게 다가가 그 옆에 손을 짚었다. 진짜 이 자리에서 해 버리려는 양 얼굴 가까이 대고 더운 숨을 마주했다.

되게 하고 싶긴 한데. 할까?

그냥 한 소리지. 뭔 말을 못해. 

태용이 발로 재현의 정강이를 툭 찼다. 이제 됐어, 그만. 그러든 말든 재현은 한 술 더 떠서 태용의 허리를 팔로 감았다. 감히 자신을 떠 본 것에 후회하도록 손가락이 엉덩이를 질 나쁘게 지분거렸다. 재현의 품 안에 갇힌 태용이 목덜미에 강아지처럼 얼굴을 부볐다. 애정 없이 사랑스러운 몸짓. 그걸 알아도 맞닿은 온기와 살가운 접촉이 싫지 않았다. 실은 꽤 짜릿하게 좋았다. 그냥 진짜 해 버릴까, 싶은 그때.

전류가 흐르는 순간을 딸랑거리는 출입문종 소리가 깨부쉈다. 야릇한 분위기를 형성하던 둘은 너나할 것 없이 빠르게 떨어졌다. 부도덕적으로 훅 오르던 열기가 모래 맞은 듯 꺼진다. 정의로운 불청객이 누군가 했더니, 밖에서 출입문 열고 들어온 어떤 남자가 문간에 멈칫하고 서서는 의뭉스러운 눈으로 둘을 주시하고 있었다.

뭐야 형?

아 지금 들이닥치냐 저 새끼. 태용이 인상 구겼다. 지인인 모양인지 익숙하게 대하는 태도. 상대방도 마찬가지였다. 이번엔 또 뭔 짓을 저지른 거냔 식으로 태용을 째려본다. 태용과는 전혀 딴판으로 말랑하게 생긴 남자. 팔다리는 말랐는데 키가 제법 있고 어깨도 넓어서 체격이 훤했다. 매끈하게 다려진 스트라이프 면 셔츠가 번듯한 몸에 맞게 잘 떨어졌다. 전반적으로 말쑥한 외모. 가게로 들어온 남자는 설명을 요구하듯 태용과 재현을 번갈아 봤다.

누구…?

누구긴 누구야, 손님이지.

아아… 어서 오세요 손님…?

남자가 혼란스러움을 못 감추고 말을 헤맨다. 그래 놓고 일단 존댓말로 인사는 꼬박 했다. 졸지에 손님 된 재현과 농밀한 공간으로 불쑥 진입한 남자. 서로 정체 모르는 인간들끼리 낯선 시선을 교환한다. 거북한 어색함 속에서 먼저 입 연 건 재현이었다.

안녕하세요. 태용 씨 일하는 데라고 해서 왔는데.

네에….

얘 여기 사장. 김도영.

어물쩡거리는 도영 대신 태용이 도영을 소개했다. 아, 어쩐지. 바 주인이시군. 사용인의 느낌이라곤 전혀 없는 행색. 도영의 깨끗한 얼굴에선 졸부 냄새까진 아니어도 평생 구김 같은 거 없이 살아온 티가 났다. 재현처럼. 재현은 만나서 그리 반갑진 않은 자신의 동류를 향해 좋은 사회성으로 맑게 미소 지었다. 토끼눈 뜨고 쳐다보던 도영도 곧 자영업자다운 환대의 웃음을 보냈다. 그리고 태용은 이번엔 재현을 가리키면서,

얘는 저번에 나랑 잤고.

거침없는 한마디로 상황 설명을 끝냈다. 옆에 멀거니 서 있던 재현에겐 순식간에 태용과 섹스한 남자, 라는 딱지가 붙었다. 과한 정보를 입력당한 도영이 뜨악한 얼굴로 눈을 굴렸다.

허얼….

뭐.

그렇게 대놓고 얘기 안 하면 안 돼? 사람 당황스럽게?

뭘 새삼 그런 걸 따져.

아니 저… 저 분은 얼마나 민망하시겠어.

사실대로 말한 건데 어쩌라고.

좀 선의의 거짓말이라도 해 봐.

그딴 걸 뭐하러. 술 팔 생각이나 해 너는.

호객 행위 미쳤네… 형 그냥 시키는 일이나 하라니까.

아이, 손님 데려와도 지랄이야 왜?

아니 누가 데려오래? 아 죄송해요, 저기 성함이….

정재현이요.

죄송해요 재현 씨. 첫 잔은 그냥 드릴게요.

와 무슨, 공짜 술을 왜 줘. 매상 안 올려? 나도 한 잔 줘라 그럴거면.

뭐래.

저 그럼 진 토닉 한 잔 주세요.

들었지, 형. 진 토닉 하나.

도영은 재현을 카운터 자리에 앉히고 사장의 권위로 태용에게 업무 지시를 내렸다. 태용은 뭐라고 꿍얼대기는 해도 하라는 대로 바 뒤에 가서 섰다. 진열장의 은은한 할로겐 조명이 태용 뒤로 비친다. 꽤 격식 갖춘 바텐더처럼 보이는 모습이 어쩐지 우스웠다. 태용은 엄숙한 손짓으로 푸른 진 병을 따고 글라스에 부은 뒤 커다란 얼음 가득 넣고 토닉 워터를 따랐다. 시원하게 탄산 오르는 소리. 마무리로 라임 조각을 얹어 바 앞에 앉은 재현에게 내줬다. 재현은 내어진 술을 한 입 마셨다. 잘 섞인 차가운 진 토닉이 목을 타고 넘어간다. 솔직히 그냥 술 대충 아는 뜨내기인 줄만 알았는데 나쁘지 않은 솜씨였다.

괜찮네.

뭔 평가질이야, 그냥 마시지.

미안. 태용 씨도 마실래요?

안 마셔.

태용이 형 술 못 마셔요. 한 잔만 마셔도 얼굴 빨개지고 막.

야, 말하지 마라. 

술 못 마시는데 술집에서 일해요? 좀 이상한데.

그니까. 되게 웃기지 않아요?

뭘 쪼개, 니네 둘. 쓸데없는 데서 잘 맞고 지랄….

둘의 실없는 티키타카에 한껏 가시 돋친 태용을 보고 재현과 도영은 오래된 친구처럼 웃었다. 단 하루 정 나눈 사람에게 이끌려 들어온 바는 재현의 성에 꽤 잘 찼다. 아늑하고 무겁게 흐르는 편안한 분위기. 잠시 성적인 긴장감도 잊었다. 

근데 재현 씨.

네?

태용이 형이랑….

야 김도영. 노가리 까지 말고 일 해, 일. 나처럼 손님이라도 데려오라고. 지 가겐데 나보다 신경을 안 써.

태용이 말을 뚝 잘랐다. 아 어쩌라고, 존버하면 되지. 도영이 성질 냈다. 가게에 손님이 하나도 없든 말든 아무 상관이 없는 것 같은 말투. 도영은 눈앞의 가십거리에 대단한 의욕을 보이는 중이었다. 아예 재현의 옆자릴 차지하고선 우리 본격적으로 대화 한 번 해 봅시다, 라는 태도로 재현을 향해 몸을 틀었다. 재현은 도영을 힐끗 봤다. 웃기는 사람이네.

저기. 태용이 형이랑, 어떻게 그….

어떻게 잤냐고요?

어어… 아이 뭐 그냥 어떻게 알게 됐나 해서… 원래 아는 사이예요?

아뇨. 길에서 만난 건데.

길에서? 진짜?

야, 쟤 꼴을 봐봐. 나랑 예전부터 알고 지내게 생겼냐? 딱 봐도 대치동 키드같이 생겼는데.

아니 근데 어떻게 길에서 그…게 그렇게 쉽게 돼? 남자끼리?

저도 그게 의문이라. 까일 줄 알았거든요, 말 걸었을 때.

혹시 그런 일에 많이 익숙하신…?

아이 미친 사장 새끼야, 손님 취조해 지금?

뭐. 직원 주제에 말이 많아.

익숙한 건 아닌데… 사실 처음인데, 그냥 했어요. 지하철에서 딱 보고 마음에 들어서.

어어… 그니까 그런 게 처음인데 일이 그렇게… 네에.

그러니까 생전 본 적도 없는 남자 둘이 멀쩡하게 길 가다 갑자기 눈 맞아가지고 저기요, 우리 오늘 자요, 그래요 갑시다, 하고 떡친 다음에 지금 또 만나서 유유자적하게 술 한 잔 걸치고 있단 얘긴가. 저 멀끔한 얼굴로 그런 너티한 짓거리들을. 낯뜨거운 이야기에 도영이 머리를 절레절레 흔들었다. 대단히 상식적인 인간의 제스처라는 느낌.

진짜 네오하다 네오해. 나만 조선 시대 사람인가 봐.

개소리 오지네. 니가 무슨 조선 시대야.

내가 왜? 형에 비하면 나는 선비야 그냥. 

그 말은 도영을 처음 보는 재현도 수긍할 만했다. 적어도 도영은 태용과 재현처럼 모르는 사람이랑 대책 없이 몸 맞출 위인처럼 보이진 않았다. 반면 태용은 별로 납득하지 못하는 것 같았다.

지나 나나. 아니 내가 뭐하고 다니는데? 그냥 맨날 집, 아니면 여기, 그게 끝이잖아.

와 거짓말. 형 저번에….

도영 씨. 이런 일 자주 있어요?

네?

모르는 사람이랑 원나잇 하고 다니는 거. 자주 그래요 태용 씨가?

어… 몰라요, 그냥 그럴 것 같이 생기지 않았어요?

재현이 느닷없이 질문을 찔러오자 도영은 앗, 내가 실언을, 이라는 느낌으로 대강 둘러댔다. 이태용과 원나잇, 너무나 긴밀한 단어라 뗄래야 뗄 수가 없긴 한데. 왠지 당신한텐 안 알려주는 게 좋을 것 같네. 태용이 내 어디가 그렇게 생겼냐며 도영을 갈구는 와중에 재현은 그리 미동이 없었다. 언뜻 보기에만. 잔잔한 얼굴에 배어나는 묘한 감정의 날카로움. 

독점욕이라고 하던가, 저런 걸. 모른다고 말했어도 실은 도영이 그간 숱하게 봐 온 것들. 태용과 하룻밤 몸 섞고, 한낱 장난으로는 끝내지 못해 미련 뚝뚝 떨어뜨리며 태용의 주변을 빙빙 돌다가, 저랑 똑같은 것들이 수없이 맴도는 걸 끝내 확인하고 마는 이들의 분노와 좌절. 직감이 말한다. 그런 피폐한 감정들이 지금 여기 이 남자에게도 똑같이 발화하고 있다고. 도영의 의미심장한 생각들이 흐르는 사이 재현은 나른하게 술 홀짝이기만 했다. 그 깊은 눈 끝에 태용이 닿았다. 모를 리 없는 태용은 아무것도 모르는 척 요요하게 굴었다. 뻔했다, 이번에도. 오늘도 또 한 명의 슬픈 피해자가 생겼다네. 

도영은 재현에게 게이냐고 물었다. 재현은 곰곰이 생각하다 아니라고 했다. 굳이 뭘 숨겨, 이 지경까지 와 놓고, 라고 태용이 말했다. 재현은 진짜 아니라고 했다. 그럼 뭐야, 바이? 도영이 의문했다. 재현은 그것도 아니라고 했다. 그럼 뭔데, 두 사람이 대답을 기다렸다. 재현은 그냥, 자긴 아무 것도 아니라고 했다.

한 십 년 쯤 전에는 예민하게 날 선 감각으로 자기 정체성을 하루 종일 고민한 것 같았다. 나, 내가 뭔지. 나를 구성하는 기준은 뭐고 총체는 무엇이냐고. 십 년 전 일이었다. 현실의 지층이 퇴적되면서 그런 것들은 다 뭉개졌다. 이젠 중요치 않다. 머리 아픈 것들은 다 잊어버린다. 그냥, 그 순간의 끌림대로. 치기 덜 빠진 충동대로. 하루하루가 부도수표인 양. 손에 쥐어진 알량한 삶들은 기름기 다 빠진 푸석한 고깃덩이처럼 조려서 통조림 캔에 넣어 버렸다. 잘 세워둔 겉치레 때문에 보통은 그런 고뇌 따위 다들 잘 몰랐다. 그래도 쓸데없이 냄새 잘 맡는 인간들은 가끔 재현에게 캐묻곤 했다. 못 얻은 거 없고 아쉬울 거 없는 새끼가 왜 인생 다 뒤져서 벼랑 끝에 몰린 것처럼 사냐고. 글쎄, 배가 불렀나, 재현은 그냥 그런 말들로 웃어 넘겼다.

가끔 제멋대로 구는 건 다 그런 성정에서 비롯했다. 지리한 삶으로부터의 도피. 참을 수 없는 우울. 그래서 그날 태용을 만났고 원초적인 순간들은 공허한 뇌리를 다분히 충실하게 채웠다. 그러나 태용은 처절하게 망가지는 삶을 위한 소잿거리로 전락하기엔 지나치게 다채롭고 과한 흡인력이 있었다. 재현은 자신이 손 댄 것이 하룻밤 사정과는 결이 다르다는 걸 알았다. 전혀 다른 방향으로 뻗어나가는 열정. 해소되고 나면 하강하는 대신에 더욱 상승하는 욕망.

진심 같은 건 잃어버린 지 오래인데.

…형이랑 똑같나 봐.

나랑? 왜?

재현이 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸을 때 도영과 태용은 여전히 열띤 대화 중이었다. 손님은 아직 한 명도 없었다. 밤 아홉 시에 손님 없는 술집이라니 운명이 참 뻔했다. 사장이라는 도영은 그러거나 말거나 태용과 수다나 떠는 데 여념이 없어 보였지만. 둘은 지금 재현을 가지고 이리저리 씹고 뜯기 바빴다.

막 사는 거?

뒤지고 싶냐? 누구더러 막 산대.

아이 그게, 맨날 그러는 건 아닌데, 가끔 겁나 대책 없을 때 있잖아. 알지. 인정하잖아.

…아니 난 그렇다고 쳐도 얘는. 어딜 봐서 막 살게 생겼어, 인생이 그냥 노멀 그 자체 같은데?

근데 그럼 왜 형이랑 그렇게… 그런 불장난을….

불장난이래 씨발. 말하는 거 봐. 개웃기네.

맞지 뭘. 난 죽었다 깨나도 이해 못 하는 영역이야 진짜. 어, 재현 씨 괜찮아요?

뭐야, 취했나? 방금 건 별로 세게 안 만들었는데.

아. 그냥 생각 좀 하느라….

재현은 자기 앞에 놓인 김렛을 마저 비웠다. 식도를 날카롭게 찌르는 송곳의 맛. 태용은 물끄러미 재현을 바라봤다. 칵테일 네 잔 째. 재현은 말간 얼굴을 하고 주는 대로 잘도 받아먹었다. 술 먹이는 건 나름 재미있긴 하지만 저러다 어디 길에서 머리 박고 객사하는 거 아닌가. 얕은 걱정이 엄습한다. 술 꼴은 거 뒷처리 떠맡으면 골치 아픈데. 태용은 발갛게 물든 재현의 뺨을 보며 혀를 찼다.

너 어디 살아?

저 압구정 쪽이요.

엥, 진짜? 나 너 이 근처 사는 줄.

왜 형?

얘 회사 여의도래. 직장은 여의도고 집은 강남인데 이쪽은 왜 왔어? 무슨 일로?

오오… 형 이거… 완전 그건데?

아 오버하지 마 김도영.

아니 형 이거 당연히 일부러 온 거잖아, 형 만날려고.

맞아요. 일부러 온 거.

야아… 내가 또 눈치 없게 끼어 있었네. 저 자리 피해 드릴게요. 두 분 좋은 시간 보내세요.

아 진짜. 어디 가 너!

도영은 능청 피우면서 정말로 자리를 떠났다. 카운터 안쪽 문을 열고 휙 사라지는 뒷모습. 덩그러니 남은 둘이서 멋쩍은 분위기를 감내해야 했다. 재현은 몸 똑바로 세우고 빈 잔만 만지작거렸다. 술을 내리 마셨어도 겉보기에는 별 흐트러짐이 없었다.

어어….

너무 의식하지 마요, 오늘은 그거 하자고 온 거 아닌데.

니가 하자고 했어도 내가 안 할 건데. 

왜요?

한 번 잤던 사람이랑은 또 안 해.

재미없어서?

그것도 있고, 그냥. 귀찮아.

귀찮은 것도 많네.

재현이 뾰족하게 굴었다. 도통 속내를 알 수 없게 생긴 주제에, 알콜 때문에 조금은 솔직해진 기색이었다. 술을 먹이니 약간 편하게 대할 만했다. 대화가 잠시 끊어진 사이 태용은 재현에게 다시 말을 붙였다.

그럼 너는.

뭐가요.

한 번 잔 사람이랑 또 해?

저는 원나잇 잘 안 하는데.

뭐 나는 많이 하는 줄 알아?

거짓말. 그리구요, 저도 귀찮은 거 안 좋아하거든요.

근데 왜 그래.

무정하기 그지없는 대꾸였다. 재현은 원망스런 눈길로 태용을 쏘아봤다. 그 시선 받은 마음이 공연히 뜨끔거려서 태용은 눈을 슬쩍 돌렸다. 시발 뭐야 이거. 죄책감이냐고. 재현은 할 말이 있는 것처럼 꼼지락거리다 카운터에 스르륵 엎어졌다. 안 취한 척 하더니 끝내 취한 모양이었다. 태용이 쓰러진 재현을 이리저리 살폈다. 고개를 숙이자 앞으로 쏟아지는 진한 갈색 머리. 티끌 하나 안 묻은 듯이 흰 피부. 참 멀쩡하고 대단하게 잘생긴 새끼. 상투적인 말이지만 여자 꽤 울렸겠는데. 금요일 저녁에 사람 없는 바에서 칵테일 스트레이트로 마시고 인사불성 되기에는 너무 아쉬운 외모였다. 그렇게 생각하는 태용 자신도 이런 데 있을 인간은 아니었지만. 태용은 재현의 머리칼을 쥐고 이리저리 흔들었다. 그러다 침대에서 재현이 머리채를 잡았던 게 떠올라 그냥 다시 놨다. 대신 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.

야, 일어나.

싫어….

가, 이제.

태용이 카운터에 찰싹 들러붙은 재현을 질질 당겨 일으켰다. 재현이 비틀거리면서 겨우 일어났다. 태용은 몸 가누려고 애쓰는 재현의 외투 주머니를 여기저기 뒤져서 지갑을 빼냈다. 어떤 감정의 흔적도 없는 단정한 가죽 지갑. 태용은 아무 카드나 꺼내서 리더기에 긁었다. 재현은 태용에게 기댄 채 카드가 승인되는 순간을 지켜보고 있었다.

태용 씨이. 

왜.

나 오늘 매상 많이 올렸어요?

어어. 내일 카드 문자 온 거 확인해 봐, 머리 박고 후회하지.

안 해. 팁도 줄게요, 필요하면.

아 개소리 그만 하고 꺼져.

너무해.

또 토라진 목소리. 태용은 재현과 보냈던 그날 밤, 자신이 뒤도 안 보고 방을 떠날 때 재현이 붙잡던 걸 떠올렸다. 그때도 저렇게 토라진 척하면서 붙잡았었는데. 인정은 해야 했다, 나름 귀엽다고. 매끈한 크림색 털이 북실북실한 대형견처럼. 재현이 태용을 푹 감쌌다. 커다란 강아지가 달려드는 것같이. 꼴이 개 주인처럼 된 태용은 저도 모르게 풉 웃었다. 태용이 얼굴 찡그리거나 말거나 부빗거리는 모양새가 딱 앙증맞은 척하는 리트리버였다. 

우리 또 봐요.

또 보자고?

네.

재현이 고개를 끄덕였다. 태용을 꽉 안은 팔도 대답하는 목소리도 단호했다. 그 모든 것에 취기에도 흐려지지 않는 확신이 있었다. 

또 보고 싶어요, 태용 씨.

그런 말을 아무 거리낌 없이 했다.


	3. Chapter 3

종종 재현은 태용과 메시지를 주고받았다. 처음 보냈을 때, 놀랍게도 태용이 답장을 해 주어서. 태용과 다시 만난 이후로 이뤄낸 장족의 발전. 

뭐해요, 같은 시답잖은 물음은 금기였다. 대신 뭔가 궁금한 주제를 물어보거나 - 그래 봤자 결국엔 말 붙이려는 핑계지만 - 그냥 직설적으로 만나고 싶다고 멋없게 꼬시거나. 한 시간마다 귀찮게 굴고 싶은 걸 꾹 눌러 참았다. 일주일에 한 번쯤만 메시지를 보냈다. 응답률은, 지금까지는 다행히 백 퍼센트. 잠자리는 한 번. 어떻게 구슬려서 침대로 데려갔나 잘 기억나진 않지만 기승위로 섹스해도 곧잘 받았고 몸 위에 올라탄 그 광경이 끝내주게 야했단 건 선명했다.

다소 청개구리 같은 심보였는데, 재현은 섹스로 만난 태용과 섹스 말고 색다른 걸 하길 원했다. 비틀린 관계에서 색다른 것이란 평범하고 일상적인 것. 태용에게는 그런 게 어쩌면 섹스보다 세 배는 더 귀찮은 일일 수 있었지만 그런 거 신경이나 쓰나. 재현은 서울 이곳저곳 리스트를 만든 후 태용에게 하나씩 내밀곤 했다. 태용이 짜증내거나 말거나 디밀었다. 지치지도 않고 그랬다. 태용이 재현을 차단해 버릴지 말지 몇 번 고민했었단 걸 재현은 알았을까. 알긴 알았을 거였다. 용케도 선은 항상 아슬아슬하게 안 넘었으니까.

연남동 쪽에 괜찮은 멕시코 음식점 있는데 같이 갈래요. 재현이 제안했고 태용은 거절했다. 그럼 한남동 갤러리는요. 그것도 까였다. 재현은 참을성 있게 몇 번 더 선택지를 제안했다. 네 번째쯤 태용이 드디어 오케이했다. 퇴근한 후 그렇게 만나서… 그래, 기억난다. 한 번의 섹스를 어떻게 하게 됐는지. 처음에는 진짜로, 조금 쑥스러워도 남들이 으레 하는 데이트처럼 밥 먹고 돌아다니기나 할 생각이었는데. 망할. 마지막엔 결국 밤일로 귀결됐다. 다 태용 탓이다. 그 색기 있는 얼굴로 자꾸 쳐다보는 바람에. 진의가 뭐였든 간에, 아마 태용은 아무 의미도 없이 쳐다본 거였겠지만, 재현은 그걸 섹스하자고 보채는 신호로 수신했다. 방 잡고 침대에 눕혔더니 흥, 뭐야, 너도 결국 섹스나 하려고, 라는 태용의 반응. 고작 섹스 한 번 하려고 그 번거로운 짓들을 한 게 아니었던 재현은 그런 게 아니라, 라고 손사래를 쳤다. 태용은 굳이 아닐 필요 없는데, 라고 했다. 

그리고 어쨌든 몸 섞었다. 정액 한 방울까지 남김없이 다 짜냈다. 둘 다 힘 다 빠진 채 누워 있던 그때 태용은 재현에게 대뜸 따졌었다.

너 왜 그러냐.

뭐가요?

왜 자꾸… 그렇게, 어딜 자꾸 데려가려고 해.

아니 그냥 좋잖아요. 맛있는 거 먹고 재밌는 거 보고.

뭐하러?

친목 도모?

친목이 아니라 섹스 도모 같은데.

아니에요. 태용 씨는 한 번 했던 사람이랑 다신 안 한다며.

어, 그런데 했네. 재현이 놀리듯이 웃었다. 태용은 베개로 재현을 퍽퍽 때렸다. 이 입만 산 새끼, 기껏 나와 주니까 한다는 소리가 그거야? 재현은 웃느라 침대 위를 구르면서 태용이 때리는 대로 다 맞았다. 다 즐거웠다. 

메시지를 타고 오가는 정. 그 속에 싹트는… 글쎄. 뭐가 싹트냐. 지지부진한 감정의 찌끄레기들 아닌가. 재현은 점심 먹고 여의도공원 벤치에 앉아 커피를 마시며 생각했다. 계속할 수 있을까. 알량한 심장 용적에 비해 지금 자기가 저지른 일들은 좀 비대해서. 그냥 태용이 연락 냉정하게 다 끊고 무시해 주면 차라리 더 낫겠다, 그런 심정도 들었다. 그런데 그러면 안 돼. 무슨 말인지 알지, 무시해 줬으면 싶기도 하지만 진짜 무시하면 안 돼. 재현은 이중적인 사고를 하며 습관적으로 핸드폰을 들었다. 

가장 최근에 보낸 메시지, 6일 전. 재현은 태용에게 새 메시지를 보냈다. 

_이따 시간 돼요?_

삼십 분쯤 뒤에 답장이 왔다.

_ㄴㄴ 오늘 일하는날_

_거기로 갈게요_

_오지마 귀찮아_

_남 일하는데 왜_

언제나 그렇듯 매정했다. 그래도 재현은 갔다. 순한 얼굴로 말 잘 안 듣는 게 재현의 특기였다.

퇴근하고 나서 바로 지하철을 탔다. 한 번 갈아타고 2호선 열차 문간에 섰다. 열차가 움직였다. 수백 번 봐왔던 한강의 밤을 배경으로 재현 자신의 모습이 유리에 비친다. 틀에 박힌 하루를 마친 사람 치고 얼굴이 산뜻했다. 항상 지친 일과를 못 이기고 무기력하게 집으로 돌아가곤 했었다. 지금과는 달리. 어깨를 짓누른 정처없는 절망도, 뻐근하게 죄어드는 가슴도 이젠 아직은 없다. 그런 것들을 덜어낸 게 꽤 후련했다. 합정역까지는 이제 몇십 초. 

그냥 퇴근하고 집이나 가면 몸과 마음이 편한데, 왜 굳이 오지 말라는 곳을 구태여 찾아갈까. 이유가 가물가물했다. 알면서도 가까스로 모르는 체 하는 것 같기도 했다. 이 충동이 어떤 양식인지. 흔한 욕정. 무의미한 집착. 혹은 사랑이라던가… 재현은 말을 다시 삼켰다. 사랑 같은 소리 하네. 사랑을 되뇌이고 남은 뒷맛이 비렸다. 낯이 찌푸려졌다. 그러게 그런 생각은 뭐하러 해서.

해도 되려나, 어쩌면. 재현은 도리질쳤다. 아니, 안 돼.

합정역에 내렸다. 가로등 아래 어두운 골목을 한참 걸어 차게 얼어붙은 코트 자락 여미고 바 계단을 올랐다. 문 여니 바에는 아무도 없었다. 오늘도. 여긴 무슨 남들 눈에 안 보이는 결계 같은 게 있나. 어떻게 봐도, 이 을씨년스런 가게가 여태 안 망하는 게 용한데. 손님 올 때까지 배째다 그냥 죽을 것 같은데. 금전이 넉넉한가. 도영의 값비싼 취미생활인가. 재현은 별 실없는 생각들을 했다. 그리고 기다렸다. 누군가 나오기를. 

그러나 가게는 기이하리만치 정숙했다. 항상 나오는 재즈 음악이 오늘은 틀어져 있지 않았다. 재현이 두리번거렸다. 손님 없는 건 일상인데, 손님 아닌 사람들마저 없는 건 무슨 일이지. 재현은 호러 영화에 발 들인 사람처럼 가게 안을 천천히 헤맸다. 누가 시킨 것도 아닌데 발소리를 죽였다. 왠지 그래야 할 것 같아서. 그러다 뭔가 소리의 형태가 갖춰진 것이 났다. 그쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

문 닫힌 바 안쪽이 진원지였다. 소리는 들릴 듯 말 듯 가냘펐다. 조금 더 문에 가까이 다가갔다. 고양이가 그르릉거리는 것 같은 소리가 났다. 여기서 고양이를 키우나? 재현은 의아했다. 그건 야옹, 야옹하는 것 같기도 했다. 듣고 있자니 몸 배배 꼬는 암컷 고양이의 작태가 절로 떠올랐다. 아, 저건 발정난 고양이 소리가 분명했다. 여기 왜 그런 게 있는지는 신경 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 어쨌든 있는 게 틀림없었다. 그렇지 않고서야 이런 소리가 왜 나겠어. 

그 고양이는 점점 더 노골적으로 선명하게 울었다. 처음에는 입 다물고 목울대에서만 그르렁대는가 하더니 이젠 입 밖으로 터져나오기 시작했다. 어, 어어… 바 안쪽에서 흐리게 새어나오는 앓는 소리.

재현은 그 소리를 알았다. 무자비하게 내벽을 긁을 때 쓰라린 듯 아파서 내는 소리. 태용이 내는.

젖은 신음 소리 위에 뭐라고 웅얼웅얼하는 말이 덮였다. 가만히 좀 있어, 라고 타박하는. 도영의 목소리였다. 너무나 일상적인 말투여서, 마치 무슨, 바에서 잔이나 닦고 태용에게 잔소리나 하고 있는 듯이. 그렇구나, 라고 진짜 고개 끄덕일 바보는 물론 없었다. 소리들이 끔찍히도 낯뜨거웠다. 살과 살이 거칠게 부딪는 소리. 부딪힐 때마다 타액과 윤활제가 살에 철벅거리며 맞닿는 소리. 입술과 혀가 정신없이 뒤섞이는 소리. 이따금씩 손으로 살을 철썩 때리는 소리. 기분 좋은 곳을 스쳤을 때 몸을 꽉 조이면서 내는 신음. 가쁜 숨. 헐떡임. 아아, 좋아, …아, 좋, 김도영….

누가 온 줄도 모르고 절정을 향해 달려가는 섹스가 바로 저 문 너머에 있었다. 유리된 공간 안에서 끓어오르는 고열. 재현의 혈관을 타고 도는 피들이 차게 식었다. 사지가 뻣뻣히 굳는다. 냉기 피어오르는 해부실에 홀로 시체 되어 누운 것처럼. 가슴팍의 살덩이를 예리한 칼날로 도려내고 다 죽은 심장을 찌른다. 해체 당한 심장이 분수처럼 피를 뿜는다.

천천히 뒷걸음질치는 재현은 살인 현장을 목격하고 달아나는 이름 없는 목격자 같았다. 그대로 나가는 문을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 피 튀기는 범죄 현장이 여기보다 더 지독할까? 그럴 리가. 여기가 더했다. 재현에게는 그랬다. 돌아서서 그곳을 떠났다. 더러운 진흙탕에서 발 빼듯 탈출했다. 줄곧 그려왔던 태용과의 순간들이 머릿속에서 산산히 조각났다. 입안에 비릿한 뒷맛이 역하다. 뻔하잖아, 너도 알았잖아. 갑자기 모든 게 그저 우습다고 생각했다. 


	4. Chapter 4

대체 수치심이란 걸 몰라, 이 새끼들은. 품위있기 그지 없는 바 차려 놓고 그렇게 짐승처럼 뒹굴 일이냐고.

바 안쪽 주방의 반질반질하고 단단한 스테인리스 카운터는 도영과 태용의 섹스 테이블로 전락한 지 오래였다. 도영은 태용을 여기로 데려와 카운터를 짚고 서게 하거나 위에 눕혀 놨다. 처음에 태용은, 그 주제에 여기선 하기 싫다고 이리저리 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 길은 금방 들였다. 도영은 아주 참을성 있고 침착하고 엄한 조련사였다. 기재를 타고난 놈을 데려다 조련시킨 덕도 있겠지만.

미끈한 태용의 가슴 위로 땀이 뚝뚝 떨어진다. 그 몸은 예쁜데 좀처럼 집중을 못 하고 정신이 딴 데 가 있는 게 눈엣가시처럼 걸렸다. 도영은 추궁하는 대신 엄지손가락으로 태용의 볼을 문질렀다. 넋 잃고 있던 태용이 눈 끔뻑이면서 도영을 봤다. 벌어진 입술 틈으로 가쁜 숨소리가 새고 있었다. 집중해, 나랑 섹스할 땐 집중하라구. 도영이 피치를 올렸다. 신음을 추스를 새도 없이 태용이 다급하게 도영을 말렸다.

아, 아, 잠깐, 만, 누구 오면,

아무도 안 와. 누가 와 여길?

사장이란 게 불난 남의 집 얘기하듯 무책임한 소리나 하고. 수십 수백 만 원 짜리 위스키 한 병 파는 것보다 눈앞의 짜릿한 비밀 섹스가 더 중요한 인간. 아무래도 냉철한 사업가는 못 될 종자였다. 섹스는 한낱 심심풀이 땅콩쯤으로 여기고 돈 냄새나 쫓아다녀야 될 위치에서 도영은 땅콩만 처먹었다. 다리 벌려 놓고 좁디좁은 구멍에 좆 처박느라 바빴다. 입술로 태용의 귓가를 훑으며 몸 섞는 데 몰두하는 도영에게 태용이 스치듯 한 마딜 읊는 것 같았다.

정재현, 아, 온다고 했는, 데….

정재현을 발음하는 목소리가 파르르 떨렸다. 불쾌한 음절이 도영의 청각을 정신 사납게 간질였다. 김도영과 섹스하면서 정재현이 입에 오른다. 엉망진창인 섹스 매너 또 시작. 눈치 조련하는 건 대체 언제쯤 성공하지. 도영이 뒤로 젖혀진 태용의 목을 콱 잡았다.

어떻게 다른 사람 이름을 부르냐, 형은. 이 상황에.

입 밖으로 낸 말에는 털끝처럼 가벼운 투정만 묻어났다. 별거 아니었다. 이태용에게 새삼 정조 따윌 기대하면 바보짓이라고, 이미 지긋지긋한 반복 훈련으로 습득했다. 다만 몸은 아직도 학습이 덜 됐다. 나 약올리는 거, 더 세게 박아달란 거 맞아? 참 입이 솔직하지가 못해 이 형. 도영은 태용을 덮어놓고 추삽질하다가 성난 말처럼 쾅쾅 박았다. 입술 깨물고 앓는 소리를 짓이기던 태용이 끝내 비명 소리를 터트렸다.

아! 사, 살살, 나 그만, 으….

참아.

매몰찬 거부에 태용이 도영의 가슴팍을 주먹으로 쳤다. 팔은 곧 무력하게 늘어졌다. 허리를 꽉 조여오던 다리가 힘이 주욱 풀려 흔들거린다. 여기까지 닿았어, 라고 말하는 것처럼 태용은 자기 배를 양 손으로 감쌌다. 눈물이 차고 넘쳐 흘렀다. 울어봤자 달라지는 건 없다. 당장 가버릴 것처럼 아랫도리 꺼떡대면서 그런 말하면 무슨 설득력이 있어. 더 잘 들어오라고 엉덩이까지 흔들면서. 입으로만 싫다고 하는 게 버릇이 됐다. 그렇게 들여 놨다.

식은땀 흘려가며 절정감에 경련하던 태용이 손으로 자기 얼굴을 감쌌다. 습관적인 자세였다. 남자 앞에 사정하는 얼굴 같은 거 전시하기 싫다는 듯이. 도영이 태용의 손목을 잡아 끌어내렸다.

형. 형, 정신 차려. 나 봐 봐. 나 보면서 가야 돼.

응, 응….

방금까지 얼굴 가려 놓던 걸 그새 잊었나. 태용은 도영의 손에 붙잡혀 반항할 기미도 없어 보였다. 도영의 손가락을 깨물면서 사정하는 치태가 물어뜯어 버리고 싶도록 욕정을 돋군다. 이미 질리도록 도영이 보는 앞에서 절정에 올랐는데 왜 항상 마지막 순간에 숨어들려고 하는지는 언제나 의문이었다. 태용 자신조차. 이유는 모른다 했어도, 먹히는 게 좋아서 바들바들 떠는 자기 꼴이 본능적으로 혐오스러웠던가. 정액으로 몸 젖은 채 누워 있는 게 초라한가. 왜지, 먹음직스럽기만 한데.

발가락 끝을 바짝 세운 채 태용이 사정을 끝냈다. 힘겨운 듯 고개를 몇 번 흔들더니 도영에게 시달린 사지가 힘없이 늘어졌다. 도영은 태용의 얼굴에 흐른 땀을 세심히 닦았다. 수고했어, 착한 아이 칭찬하듯이 속삭이고 태용의 몸 이곳 저곳에 입맞췄다. 태용은 가만히 눈 감고 얌전하게 그 모든 걸 다 받았다. 

이 모습 그대로 정재현 밑에서도 보여줬을까. 웃겼다. 정재현은 알기나 할까? 자기랑 섹스하는 이태용의 면면들은 거진 다 김도영이 만든 작품이란 거. 전희부터 인터코스에서 후희까지 다 제 솜씨랍니다. 맛보기는 어떠셨나요. 잘 즐기셨나요? 갖고 싶으시다고요? 대여 전용이라 구매는 안 된답니다, 이 날강도 새끼야.

*

재현은 한동안 연락이 없었다. 먼저 연락을 재개한 건 무려 이태용. 신도 놀라 자빠질 일이었다. 오후 세 시쯤에 글자 하나 없이 사진 한 장만 달랑. 세종문화회관에서 열리는 어디 유명 무용단의 공연 티켓. 날짜와 장소가 상세히 보이도록. 당장 오늘 저녁에 열리는 공연인데 그걸 다섯 시간 전에 제멋대로 보냈다. 휴게실에서 캡슐 커피 뽑다가 메시지를 확인한 재현은 건조하게 한 번 웃고 말았다. 너도 양반은 못 되네, 그지.

어쨌거나 가겠다고 했다. 퇴근 후에 잡혀있던 대학 후배와의 식사 자리는 곧장 취소했다.

세종문화회관 앞에서 만났다. 먼저 와 있던 태용의 뺨이 늦가을 밤바람에 쓸려 발갛게 달아 있었다. 검은 캐시미어 머플러를 두른 재현의 얼굴은 백짓장처럼 희고 서늘했다. 순간 힐끗 보면 항상 본 그 모습과 별 다를 바가 없었지만 아주 미약하게 감도는 날선 분위기가 태용의 촉각에 닿아 왔다. 도저히 감출래도 감출 수 없는 웃음기가 사근사근하게 돌던 그 얼굴. 그러나 지금 재현은 무섭도록 차게 굳은 채 태용을 직시하고 있었다. 태용이 말을 안 들으면 가차없이 해 버릴 것 같기도 했다. 그런데 그게, 섹시했다. 입이 말라붙고 낭심이 은밀하게 부풀어 오른다. 태용은 애꿎은 도영에게 속으로 험한 말을 퍼부었다. 씨발 너랑 붙어먹다가 이상해졌잖아 김도영. 

자극에 반응한 순간 이빨을 드러낸 욕망이 걷잡을 수 없이 밀려들었다. 섹시했다, 모든 게 다. 가슴을 빠듯하게 감싼 드레스 셔츠와 꽉 매인 푸른 넥타이도, 왼쪽 손목에 찬 은색 금속 시계와 설핏 손 스칠 때 단단하게 닿아오는 손끝도. 태용이 마른 입술을 혀로 핥았다. 돌발적으로 닥쳐오는 열기를 진정하고 싶은 건지 거기에 휘말리고 싶은 건지, 사고의 방향이 어지럽게 튀었다. 태용의 머리가 정처없이 이성을 놓치는 사이 재현은 정적인 대화의 서두를 던졌다.

아까 좀 놀랐어요, 메시지 보냈길래. 

…그냥, 저번에 밥 사줬던 거 기브 앤 테이크 하자고.

그것뿐이에요?

떠보는 말 작작 해라.

대답 안 해도 알겠네.

재현의 말투가 답잖게 쌀쌀했다. 뇌리에 남았던 가벼운 웃음이 어느 새 냉소로 변모해 있어도 그 차가움에 몸이 달았다. 태용은 스스로 성적 자극에 너무나 취약한 인간임을 상기했다. 무의식적으로 손톱 깨물며 어쩔 줄 몰라하고 있을 때 재현이 태용의 손을 잡아 끌었다. 급작스러운 진전에 질겁한 태용이 손길을 확 뿌리쳤다.

아 뭐해, 손을 왜 잡아?

부끄러워요? 게이처럼 손 잡아서?

그렇게 말하는 재현은 재미난 걸 구경하는 관람객 같았다. 이런 건 용기 없어? 아님 디나이얼, 그런 거야? 귀엽네, 지긋지긋하게. 굳이 입 밖으로 안 내도 재현은 태용의 반응에 짓궂게 즐거워하는 티가 역력했다. 태용이 거기다 대고 핀잔 줬다. 안 그래도 대단한 생김새 덕에 남 눈에 잘 띄는데 손까지 잡으면 호사가들 SNS로 직행하지 않겠냐고. 재현에게 그런 건 딱히 대수롭지 않았다. 난 직행해도 상관없는데.

공연 시작 이십 분 전이었다. 인파에 섞여 안으로 들어갔다. 1층 로비에 사람이 우르르 모여 있었다. 대극장의 웅장함과 연말의 분위기에 들뜬 사람들이 판넬 같은 걸 배경으로 쉴 새 없이 사진을 찍어댔다. 여기저기서 화목한 말소리가 뭉쳐져 울린다. 태용과 재현은 묵묵히 로비를 가로질러 2층을 향해 걸었다. 띄엄띄엄 걷는 사이에는 말이 없었다.

야.

네?

너 금요일에 온다 했었잖아. 그날 왔어?

아뇨. 일이 바빠서.

됐어 그럼.

질문이 이상하네.

뭐?

계속 있었을 거 아녜요, 그럼 나 왔는지 안 왔는지 알 거 아냐.

아. …그때 잠깐 자리 비워서 그런 건데.

태용의 대답은 아주 짧은 틈이 있었다. 시간은 상대적으로 흐른다. 재현에게는 그게 억겁의 시간과 같이 느껴졌다. 많은 함의가 담겨 있었다, 그 짤막한 틈에. 

내가 못 봤길 바라고 있는 건가. 교활해. 비겁해. 역겨워. 씨발. 이태용. 나 다 봤어. 김도영이랑 바에서 떡치는 거. 다 봤다고. 너 좋아 죽는 소리 다 들었다고. 떡친 것보다 더 좆같은 거 뭔지 알아? 그래 놓고 나한테 들킬까 봐 눈치보고 머리 굴리는 지금 너. 차라리 그냥 당당하게 붙어먹었어야지. 니가 보면 뭐 어쩌라고 개새끼야, 라고 해야지. 그럼 덜 좆같았을 텐데. 근데 지도 알았으면서. 내가 그 꼴 보면 눈 돌아버릴 거. 그게 잘못인 줄 알면서. 그래서 니 성격에 되도 않는 거짓말까지 하고 있잖아. 다 알았으면서. 그런데도 했어? 그렇게 좋았어? 나 올까 봐 눈치보면서 김도영이랑 섹스하는 그게 그렇게 좋았냐고.

할 말을 따지자면 송사를 벌여도 모자랐다. 그러나 아무 권한도 없는 분노였다. 아무리 유죄를 외쳐봤자 누구에게도 소유당하지 않는 남자는 애초에 혐의가 없는 걸. 바로 그 사실이 재현을 바짝 돌게 했다. 권리를 주장하려면 소유해야만 했다. 이 닳고 닳은 개새끼를.

정재현?

태용이 한참이나 말 없는 재현을 불렀다. 의식이 불현듯 돌아왔다. 굳혔던 낯을 감추고 평온함을 가장해 태용의 곁에 다시 따라붙었다. 잔뜩 부아가 치민 걸 단숨에 갈무리하긴 힘들어도 처음 태용을 만났을 때의 자기 자신으로 간신히 돌려놓기는 했다. 태용은 재현의 항상성 뒤에 뭐가 숨어 있는지 모르는 것 같았다. 그저 맹한 표정. 말려 올라가는 재현의 입꼬리에 모멸감과 경멸감이 스쳤다. 그리고 조금 악랄한 유쾌함도. 불쾌한데 생각보다 나쁘진 않아. 당신이 멍청하게 안심하고 있는 거. 안심하다가 확 목덜미 낚아챘을 때 당신 놀라는 모습 너무 꼴릴 것 같으니까.

계단을 올랐다. 내키지 않는 기분 아래선 뭐든 달갑지 않았다. 원래는 공연을 보고, 살며시 태용의 손을 잡고, 스무스하게 호텔로 데리고 가서, 낭만적으로 키스하고 섹스하는 그런 충실하고 포만감 넘치는 밤을 예정해 뒀어야 했지만. 오늘 이 기분에 그랬다간 큰일 저지를 것 같아서 이성적으로 발 뺐다. 대신 딴 말이나 했다.

혹시요, 바에서요. 고양이 키워요?

고양이? 아니. 왜?

그냥. 키워 봐요, 잘 어울리겠더라.

공연은 성황리에 끝났다. 태용이 흡족한 얼굴을 한 걸 보면 그랬다. 공연 보고 나온 관객들이 죄다 몰려들어 바글거리는 스타벅스 한구석에 자리잡고 시간을 이어 나갔다. 태용은 사뭇 진지한 자세로 방금 관람한 공연을 평론했다. 무대 연출이 어땠네. 가운데 있던 누가 표현력이 좋네. 섹스 아닌 것으로 열띤 모습이 생경하고 색다르게 이미지를 형성한다. 한참 떠들다가 목이 마르면 뜨겁게 끓여낸 차를 한 모금 마시고 계속했다. 태용이 주문한 건 잉글리시 브렉퍼스트였다. 당분 과포화 상태의 토피넛 라떼나 맨날 달고 살 것 같았던 카페인 음료가 아닌 게 의외였다. 의외랄 것도 별로 없다, 당신과 내가 어떤 사람인지 우리는 아직도 아무것도 모른다.

재현은 주로 태용의 말을 듣기만 했다. 꽤 격식 차린 공연이었겠지만 사실 그런 공연을 즐기진 않았다. 그리고 오늘은 곁에 누군가 있어서 더더욱. 정신없이 무대를 쳐다보던 태용의 얼굴을 무대보다 더 많이 봤다. 재현의 의사는 명백했다. 나의 감각이 향한 건 이런 공연 같은 게 아니라 오롯이 지금 내 옆의 당신이라고.

…나만 너무 얘기하네. 넌 재미없었어?

아니에요, 좋았는데. 그냥 생각이 좀 딴 데 가 있어서.

무슨 생각?

태용 씨요.

아, 제발 그런 말 좀 하지 마.

그런 말 듣기 싫으면요. 우리 사적인 얘기 할래요?

사적인 얘기?

나이, 직업, 사는 곳… 그런 거요. 시시한 거.

시시한데 하고 싶냐?

알고 싶으니까.

…….

하기 싫으면 안 해도 돼요.

싫기까지 한 건 아니고.

태용이 잠시 뜸을 들였다. 고작 전화번호 하나도 주기 싫어했던 남자에게 사생활 낱낱이 까발리는 스몰 토크란 애초에 무리였나. 재현은 그렇게 생각했다. 그러나 태용은 안색 하나 안 바뀌고 의자 등받이에 느긋하게 몸을 기댔다. 할려면 해, 라는 의미로 고개를 끄덕였다. 뜻밖의 승낙 몇 번째더라 이게. 

그래, 하든가. 사적인 얘기. 무슨 말 해야 되냐? 질문 같은 거 먼저 해 봐 니가.

일한 지 얼마나 됐어요? 그 술집.

이 년쯤?

이 년이나 됐어요 거기? 어떻게 아직까지 안 망했어?

김도영 돈 많아, 그거 취미야 그냥.

둘이 알게 된 계기는?

대학교 후배.

태용 씨 대학교 나왔어요?

너 지금 약간 좆같아, 알지?

미안. 뭐 전공했어요?

무용.

아. 도영 씨도 같이?

아니, 걘 경영학과였고.

과 다른데 어떻게 알았어요, 동아리?

걔가 발이 넓으니까. 우리 과 여자애들이랑도 미팅하고 그랬었나… 그러다 김도영 알았는데. 기억 안 나, 하도 오래 돼서.

둘이….

둘이 섹스한 건 언제부터? 라는 말이 혀끝 바로 뒤까지 치고 올라왔는데 겨우 씹어 넘겼다.

학교 때 친했어요?

그닥? 얼굴만 좀 알았지. 근데 나 자퇴하니까 뜬금없이 그 새끼한테 연락 와가지고.

자퇴. 자퇴했구나, 태용 씨.

어.

지금 나이가… 나 태용 씨 나이도 모르네.

스물 아홉. 너 나보다 연하지?

네, 스물 일곱.

형이라고 하지 마라 너. 미리 말하는데.

싫어요 형?

아 시발 괜히 말했어. 그냥 지금처럼 하라고.

왜 싫어요?

김도영 하나로 차고 넘쳐. 형 형 하면서 기어오르는 새끼.

둘이 친한가 보네, 말하는 게 그래 보여 딱.

뭐어… 걔가 도움 준 게 있으니까, 이것저것.

자퇴하고 나서요?

어.

재현은 고개만 주억거렸다. 쉴새없던 말이 대뜸 멎었다. 짐짓 딴 곳 쳐다보며 뜨거운 아메리카노만 홀짝이는 재현을 보고 태용이 코웃음을 쳤다. 이런 눈치는 언제나 기민했다.

아 궁금한 거 빨리 물어 봐, 정재현. 그렇게 손가락 빨면서 미적거리지 말고.

물어 봐도 돼요?

해, 이제 와서 뭐….

음. …자퇴하고 무용 접은 이유가 뭐예요?

태용은 이미 재현이 뭘 물어볼지 알고 있었던 것 같았다. 그렇겠지, 지금 이야기에서 궁금할 게 그거 말고 뭐가 있겠어. 묻는 재현에게 대답하는 데 망설임은 없었다.

무릎 박살났으니까. 이제 춤 못 춰.

삶에 덜컥 내리꽂힌 비극을 무슨 어젯밤의 저녁 식사 얘기하는 양 말했다. 유감스런 인사치레 따위 불필요한 것처럼. 초연하게 말을 맺은 태용은 다리 꼬고 앉아서 물에 잠긴 투명한 티백을 이리저리 흔들었다. 적갈색 찻물이 진하게 우러났다. 한층 더 씁쓸해진 차에 더 손대지 않고 놔 두었다.

니 얘기도 해 봐.

저요? 저… 재미없는데.

그냥 해, 재미는 내 판단이지.

그때 기억나요? 나한테 대치동 키드 같다고 했던 거? 저 딱 그렇게 살아서.

뭐, 부모님 말씀 잘 듣고 공부 죽어라 해서 좋은 대학 가는 그런 거?

네. 저 학벌 좋아요.

잘났어. 유학도 갔다 왔냐?

네. 고등학생 때.

아하. 명문대 나오고 유학 다녀오고… 지금 다니는 회사도 좋은 데겠네.

부정은 안 할게요.

군대는?

안 갔어요. 

아직도?

면제요. 유전병 때문에.

나랑 똑같네, 난 무릎 병신돼서 면제지만.

병신들끼리 만났어. 태용이 담백하게 실소했다. 재현도 동의할 수밖에 없었다. 무슨 병신과 머저리도 아니고. 엉망진창인 것들끼리 몸 부비며 서로 다친 데 핥아준다 이건가. 별로 그딴 짓 하고 싶진 않아, 그냥 엉덩이를 핥고 싶지. 상처 난 걸로 가련 떨기엔 그들의 자아는 지나치게 냉정하다. 서울의 밤과 낮을 보내며 도시인의 센티멘탈과 무정함과 이기심을 뼛속 깊이 새겨 놨다. 한낱 섹스 상대의 삶과 그림자를 떠안는 건 과중한 일이고 내 것을 상대한테 떠넘기는 짓도 마찬가지다. 

한낱 섹스 상대, 그게 아니라면. 아니라면, 우린 서로 안고 보듬을 수 있나. 난 그걸 원하고 있는 건가. 당신은 어떤지. 모든 게 불확실했다. 눈앞의 남자를 갖고 싶은 것만은 확실했는데, 그런데 그 가진다는 것의 형태가 어때야 하는지. 어떻게 해야 당신을 잃을 염려 없이 온전히, 지속적으로, 독점적으로 소유할 수 있는 건지. 난 그러고 싶은 건지.

재현 스스로도 답을 몰랐다. 애초에 답을 내는 건 재현의 몫이 아니다. 아마 태용의 몫도 아닐 거고. 재현은 답 없는 상념들을 머릿속에서 쫓아내 일단락시켰다.

어디 살아요 태용 씨는?

망원동.

왜 이렇게 잘 알려줘요 오늘?

알려 줘도 지랄이야.

뭐가 지랄이야. 좋다는 얘기지 그냥.

내가 입이 좀 거칠어서. 말투 적응해, 나 계속 만날려면.

계속 만날 생각 있어요?

재현이 정직하고 예리하게 찔렀다. 그간 유보해왔던 질문이 끝내 도마 위에 올랐다. 태용은 침착함을 잃지 않고 눈앞에 놓여 버린 그 질문을 마주했다. 한참을 말이 없었다. 재현은 끈기 있는 침묵으로 기다렸다. 둘 다 알았다. 재고 간 보고 몸 빼는 지루한 게임은 이미 판 엎어진 지 오래란 걸.

그럼, 만날 생각 없는데 나왔겠어?

그걸로 대답은 충분했다.

차 마시고 나온 밤길거리엔 엄동설한이 코앞까지 닥쳐 있었다. 길 지나가는 사람들은 갑작스레 추워진 기온을 피해 옷깃 단단히 여미고 발걸음을 서두른다. 얇은 고어텍스 파카를 걸친 태용이 밤바람에 코를 훌쩍였다. 재현은 아무 말 없이 자기 머플러를 벗어서 태용에게 건넸다. 태용은 재현의 능숙한 친절에 눈만 흘겼다.

필요없는데.

받아요, 고집 부리지 말고.

재현은 실랑이 벌이기 전에 그냥 태용의 목에 머플러를 둘러 줬다. 엄마가 다 일일히 챙겨 줘야 옷 입는 어린애 같네. 깜찍하게. 사랑에 빠졌다는 제일 명확한 신호가 이거 아닌가. 상대방이 하는 건 뭐든 귀여워 보인다는 거. 사랑, 아. 역겨워. 어쩐지 토악질이 나려 했다. 디나이얼은 이태용이 아니라 바로 나였네, 재현은 선선히 자기 자신을 받아들였다.

정재현.

아, 잠깐만. 

태용이 미처 뒷말을 구성하기도 전에 재현이 먼저 손을 들었다. 말 그만 해요, 라는 손짓. 

나 무슨 말 할지 알 것 같아.

뭐?

섹스하자고 할 거죠, 맞죠. 

…….

나 신기 있나 봐. 아니면 태용 씨가 너무 원 패턴인가?

하기 싫음 말든가.

재현의 말은 지나치게 직설적이었다. 니 뻔한 속마음 다 내가 알아, 그렇게 속내를 대놓고 겨눴다. 태용은 이런 데 일일히 얼굴 붉히진 않았지만 재현의 여유 넘치는 태도에 자존심이 상하긴 했는지 홱 돌아섰다. 재현은 굳이 달래주지 않았다.

저도 엄청 하고 싶은데, 오늘은 안 돼요.

왜?

태용이 물었다. 왜, 라고 토라진 듯 되물어 오는 그 말이 감당 못하게 귀여웠다. 그래도 재현은 미소만 지었다. 다음에요, 태용 씨. 재현이 태용을 가볍게 안았다. 서운한 가벼움을 의도적으로 흘렸다. 밀고 당기기, 뭐 그런 하잘 것 없는 의도는 아주 조금밖에 없었다. 금방 포옹을 푼 재현은 잘 가라고 단호하게 인사했다. 등 떠밀듯 밀어내는 인사에 태용은 이 새끼 뭐야, 라고 어처구니없어하는 눈치였다. 니가 더 뭐야 이태용, 나 몰래 김도영이랑 섹스나 하면서. 

그렇게 정말로 헤어졌다. 재현은 태용을 뒤로 한 채 광화문의 밤거리를 가로질러 갔다. 차가운 공기를 개의치 않는 음울하고 뜨거운 흡족함이 스멀거린다. 서두르지 마, 귀한 거야. 잘 발라 놓고 음미하면서 먹자고. 어차피 먹을 거 급할 필요 없잖아. 기름지고 독한 건 오래 오래 놔두고 공들여 아껴서 먹어야지. 진 다 빼놓고 한입에 삼켜야지. 


	5. Chapter 5

계속 만날 생각 있냐는 말. 그 중대한 질문에 대답을 받아냈으니 이제 걸리적거리는 장애물을 치워낼 차례였다. 

김도영. 정확히 언제부터 태용의 근처에 어슬렁거렸는지는 아직 모른다. 태용이 부상 때문에 무용을 그만뒀을 때 아마 이십 대 초반 즈음이었겠고, 그때 김도영이 접근했다면 대략 육칠 년은 알고 지내지 않았을까. 뭐 핵심은 그게 아니긴 했다. 같은 과도 아니었고 자퇴까지 한 일개 대학 선배한테 왜 접근했냐. 그리고, 언제부터 섹스하는 사이가 됐냐. 예상해보면 아마 김도영은 애초에 불순한 동기로 태용에게 접근했을 게 뻔했다. 그 태연한 낯빛으로.

도영의 거취를 추적하고 다닐 필요는 없어서 다행이었다. 값비싼 취미라는 그 바. 거기로 곧장 가기만 하면 도영을 만날 수 있으니까. 금요일의 그 광기 어렸던 순간을 상기하자 약간의 트라우마가 일었다. 새벽에 충혈된 눈으로 미국 증시를 확인하던 재현은 지끈거리는 머리를 손으로 짚었다. 사실 그닥 다시 보고 싶진 않은 상대였다. 그래도 만나긴 해야 했다. 만나서 담판을 지어야 했다. 태용 혼자서는 절대, 절대로 김도영을 그만둘 수 없다. 재현은 도영을 한 번밖에 못 봤지만 둘 사이에 얽힌 그 깊은 인연을 직감했다. 세월. 둘이서 지나온 그 많은 날들. 

도영을 끊어 버리겠다고 천명하긴 했으나 가당찮은 일일수도 있었다. 실은 꽤 높은 확률로 그럴 거였다. 객관적으로 봤을 때 에일리언은 몇 년 함께한 김도영이 아니라 불쑥 나타난 정재현이라서. 젊고 귀한 나날을 같이 나눴다는 그 묵직한 성취에 비해 정재현의 경험들은 얇고 알량하니까. 어쩌면 그냥 이 모든 게 만용에 불과할 수도 있었다. 상상하긴 싫은데, 만약 태용이, 자신보다 도영을 더 원한다면….

편두통이 심해졌다. 생각은 그만 접었다.

퇴근은 열 시 넘어서 겨우 했다. 퇴근 후 행선지는 물론 합정역. 도영의 취미가 음식점이 아닌 술집이어서 다행이라고, 재현은 혼자 별 시시껄렁한 생각을 했다. 바까지 가는 길은 금방 다 외웠다. 사실 그 바 자체는 제법 마음에 들어서 이태용만 아니었으면 단골 됐을지도 모른다, 아니면 반대로 이태용이나 있으니까 그나마 가는 걸지도.

찬바람 맞아가며 골목길 그 바에 도착했다. 나무 출입문에 붙은 크리스마스 겨우살이 장식. 처음 온 게 그리 오래 전 일이 아닌 것 같은데 벌써 크리스마스 장식을 달 때가 됐나. 문을 밀어젖혔다. 안의 생김새는 그대로였고 손님 없어야 할 곳에 의외로 손님이 몇 있었다. 모양새 예쁜 칵테일 한 잔씩 시키고 밀어를 나누는 연인들. 바에 태용은 없었다. 재현이 찾는 사람은 있었다. 글라스를 닦고 있던 도영이 들어오는 재현을 보고 알은체를 했다.

어, 

안녕하세요.

그때 태용이 형이랑 같이 왔던. 맞죠.

사람 기억하는 눈썰미가 있는 건지 아니면 경쟁자 정재현을 기억해 둔 건지. 

재현은 짧게 목례하고 바 카운터 자리에 곧장 앉았다. 재현을 본 도영은 별 기색이 없었다. 진짜 아무 생각이 없는 건가, 자기 감정 감추는 데 능한 건가. 확신하건대 분명 후자였다. 몇 년이나 태용 옆에서 태용이 다른 인간들과 자는 걸 눈 하나 깜짝 않고 봤을 남자. 마냥 유약해 뵈는 인상인데 의외로 심지가 질긴 타입. 뭐라고 하더라 그런 걸… 중요한 건 아니었다. 일단은. 시시콜콜한 신변잡기 떠드는 일에 흥미는 전혀 안 갔지만 예의상 그거부터 했다.

오늘은 사람 좀 있네요.

그러게요, 누가 인스타에 올렸나. 재현 씨는 지금 퇴근?

네. 방금요.

우와, 엄청 늦게 하셨네. 되게 빡센가 봐요 회사가.

많이 빡세죠. 돈 준 만큼 짜내려고 혈안이라.

집 가서 쉬시는 게 낫지 않아요? 손님한테 할 말 아니긴 한데.

오늘 집 안 들어갈려구요. 그냥 술 한 잔 하고 근처 어디서 눈 좀 붙였다가… 바로 다시 출근이요.

아아… 일 많이 바쁘세요?

바쁘기도 하고, 스트레스도 많고. 남의 돈 굴리는 게 그렇네요.

금융 쪽에서 일하시나 보다.

네. 

재현은 굳이 그 이상 말하진 않았고 도영도 더 묻지 않았다. 주책없게 남 붙잡고 자기 신상 속없이 떠들어대는 건 재현의 스타일이 아니다. 오늘처럼 호전적인 목적을 위해 온 날이라면 더더욱 그래야 했고.

도영이 건넨 메뉴판을 대강 훑는 척했다. 칵테일, 맥주, 스낵. 사실 이런 거 읽을 필욘 없었다. 진의는 술 마시러 온 게 아니니까. 재현은 메뉴판 덮고 위스키 온더락 한 잔 주문했다. 도영은 올드 패션 글라스에 커다랗게 얼린 얼음 몇 조각 넣고 금방 위스키를 갖다 줬다.

장사 잘 돼요?

재현이 물었다. 묻긴 했어도 빈말이었다.

잘 되죠, 보시는 대로.

도영도 빈말이란 걸 아는 것 같았다.

희한하네, 왜 장사가 안 되지. 도영 씨 여기 신경 많이 쓰신 것 같은데.

신경 쓴다고 다 잘 되진 않더라고요. 익숙해요 이제.

개업하신 지 얼마나…?

두 달 있으면 삼 년인가?

삼 년. 와, 열정. 좋네요.

열정 너무 좋지. 열정적으로 이태용이랑 섹스하겠지, 여기서. 아쉽지만 그런 짓은 오늘부로 끝내 줬으면 좋겠어. 소유권은 내 쪽으로 이전하자고. 이건 협상이 아닌 통보였다. 단정한 화이트 칼라 생활로 묻어뒀던 동물적인 공격성이 슬며시 고개를 쳐든다. 

저희 가게 맘에 드세요?

글쎄요. 그냥, 뭐.

엑. 

그냥 그래요.

아 약간 상처 받았어….

도영이 금방 시무룩해졌다. 나이 아주 많진 않아도 적당히 먹을 만큼 먹은 이십 대 후반, 그쯤일 텐데. 그 나이답지 않게 청량하고 좀 어수룩한 귀여움도 보이는 남자였다. 그런 맑은 외양을 하고 이태용을 따먹었다. 이 카운터 바로 너머에서. 세상 참 겉과 속 달라. 재현은 가벼운 어지러움과 함께 투명한 호박색 위스키를 입안으로 흘려보냈다.

죄송해요, 너무 직설적으로 말했나. 그냥 다 괜찮아요, 무난하게. 그 정도.

무난한 정도면 왜 굳이 오셨어요, 여의도에서 여기까지.

이태용이요.

태용이 형이 불렀어요? 그 형 오늘 일하는 날 아닌데.

안 불러도 와야죠.

아아… 순정이 참. 대단하시다.

태평한 도영의 말이 재현의 신경을 긁어 놓는다. 나는 그런 골치 아픈 애정사 같은 거 아무 관계 없어요, 그리고 당신의 순정은 그닥 의미 없을 거야, 라는 듯 목소리가 사뭇 경쾌하고 무심했다. 재현은 그 목소릴 비웃었다. 지금 여유 맘껏 즐겨, 십 분 뒤면 못 누릴 사치니까. 목이 타올랐다. 코스모폴리탄 한 잔 주문했다. 속 뒤집어 놓기 전에 매상 정도는 적당히 올려 줘도 나쁘지 않지.

도영 씨. 

네?

제가, 사람 보는 눈이 좀 나빠요. 살면서 그거 때문에 손해 되게 많이 봤거든요.

네에.

근데 도영 씨는 저 말고 누가 봐도 그렇게 생겼잖아요. 좀, 바른 생활하는 사람일 거 같고. 상식적이고.

저요? 바른 사람? 그런 말 많이 듣긴 해요.

그쵸. 근데 아닌가 봐.

아니라구요?

쓸데없는 선문답이나 하며 말을 빙빙 돌리는 재현에게 도영이 눈을 치떴다. 예의 바르게 네 네 하면서 상대해 주고는 있지만 속으로 이 인간 뭔 소리 하는 거야, 라고 생각 중인 게 뻔했다. 뭔 소리 하는지 도통 속을 알 수 없는 재현은 지금 대놓고 지를 결심이었다. 한 방 세게.

그 얼굴로 이태용이랑 뒹굴고 있을 줄은 몰랐네.

뒤돌아서 진열장의 보드카를 꺼내던 도영이 멈칫했다. 흐르는 공기의 밀도가 두꺼워진다. 잠시 순간이 타이머 눌러 정지한 듯 멈췄다. 스트라이크.

그러다 도영은 이내 달그락거리면서 하던 걸 마저 했다. 그런 말 해 봤자 대수롭지 않다는 것처럼 자기 일을 마무리했다. 보드카 따르고 쿠앵트로 섞어서 쉐이커에 흔든 붉은 코스모폴리탄 한 잔이 재현의 앞에 놓였다. 솜씨 좋게 재현을 응대하는 도영에게 감정의 동요 같은 건 한톨만큼도 보이지 않았다.

…뭐야. 어떻게 알았어요?

마치 재현이 알아낸 건 별 거 아니라는 듯이.

들었어요, 그때. 저번 주 금요일에. 여기서.

저번 주 금요일. 그때다, 태용이 카운터 위에 누워 교성 한껏 지르면서 정재현 불러댈 때. 호랑이 새끼도 제 말하면 온다더니. 결국엔 왔었나 보네. 정확히 그 순간에. 도영은 왼손으로 미간 한 번 짚고는 휴우, 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

왜 남의 사생활 엿듣고 그러시지.

사생활? 바 오픈해 놓고 섹스하면서 사생활 찾으시네.

대놓고 비꼬는 재현의 말에 도영이 한끗 남아있던 친절함마저 거뒀다. 성격 끝없이 약하고 무를 것 같아도 이런 달갑잖은 진상 손님 정도는 손절할 줄 알았다. 앞으로 정재현은 여기 출입 금지. 도영이 속으로 생각했다. 금지하거나 말거나 막무가내로 쳐들어 올 것 같다는 건 논외로 해 두고. 순식간에 블랙리스트에 오른 재현은 남은 술을 입안에서 굴리며 도영을 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다.

시비 걸러 오셨나 봐, 나 꼬장 같은 거 안 받아 주는데.

시비까진 아니고 궁금해서.

뭐가 궁금해. 내 성생활?

자주 해요?

맘대로 생각하세요, 니 맘대로.

이태용이랑?

이태용, 그 이름. 도영에겐 참을 수 없이 지긋지긋했다. 내 입 말고 남의 입에서 이태용 타령하는 건 정말 듣기 싫다고, 좀 작작 하라고. 이태용한테 들러붙고 싶은 니들한텐 한 번 오기 부려 보는 걸로 끝날 일이겠지만 나한텐 한 번 아니라고. 

재현 씨. 태용이 형이랑 연애해요?

그냥 가끔 자는 사인데.

그럼 왜 이러는데. 

그냥.

그냥?

같은 구멍 돌려 쓰기 싫잖아.

아 지랄….

도영이 카운터를 쾅 내리치는 소리가 어둑하고 고상한 바 안에 울려퍼졌다. 낯부끄러운 줄 모르고 여기서 섹스나 한 주제에 지극히 상식적인 남자의 태도였다. 겉보기에 지금 비상식적인 건 명백히 재현 쪽이라는 게, 누가 봐도 그랬다.

나가.

아아, 기분 나쁘시겠다. 미안. 

…….

술 때문에 격해졌네.

재현이 선선히 제 잘못을 수긍했다. 술기운 탓인지 의도적인 저자세인지 한풀 꺾인 기세. 도영은 더 이상 말은 않고 혀만 찼다. 이런 치정사 같은 거, 내 선까지 안 오게 단도리 좀 잘 하라고 그렇게 일러뒀는데. 말 뒤지게 안 들어. 씨발. 어쨌거나 지금 당장은 또 시작된 지겨운 스토리에서 한 부분 맡는 수밖에 없었다. 지치지도 않아, 지치지도. 태용뿐만 아니라 도영 자신에게도 해당된 얘기였다. 

언제부터예요?

나랑 태용이 형이랑? 그 질문 되게 웃긴 거 알아요?

뭐가 웃긴데.

무슨 바람난 애인 잡고 다니는 사람 같아서.

애인. 애인, 아니죠. 아닌데, 내가 먹고 있는 사람인데 딴 놈이랑 구르는 건 좀, 빡치지 않나요 도영 씨?

그런 소리 해야 될 사람 그쪽 아닐 걸. 내가 해야지, 시간 순서 상.

오래 됐어요?

그러면 뭐 가만 있다 며칠 전에 갑자기 눈 맞아서 했을까?

얼마나?

이태용과 악연의 역사로 치면 아직 머리에 피도 덜 마른 재현이 당돌하게 물었다. 도영은 유치한 질문에 느긋한 비웃음을 지으며 답했다.

그쪽 생각보다 더 오래.

유치원 때?

아니 유치원은 너무 갔잖아. 그냥 뭐… 섹스하기 딱 좋은 시절에 만났다 정도.

고등학생?

아 지금 무슨 스무고개 해요? 

자꾸 재현이 물어대니까 도영이 골을 부렸다. 그럼에도 불구하고 꼬박꼬박 대꾸는 해 주는 게, 참, 이런 일들에 엮이지만 않으면 한평생 순하고 착한 남자일텐데, 였을 텐데. 이제 와서 뒤돌아봐야 이미 글렀지. 태용이 삶에 개입하는 순간 도영의 인격은 루비콘 강을 건넜다. 재현은 손가락을 타닥 튕기며 도영이 내준 칵테일을 담뿍 들이켰다. 이렇게 도영을 재고 있는 재현 자신도 사실 별다른 처진 아니란 걸 알았다. 

대학 선후배라면서요, 태용 씨랑.

뭐야, 알았어요? 알면서 왜 물어봤어.

태용 씨는 무용과, 도영 씨는 경영학과. 참 접점 없네요, 그죠.

없으니까 만들었죠 제가.

왜?

대답하기 싫은데.

대답 안 해주면 그냥 내 멋대로 생각하고.

뭐 그러시든가요. 아마 그 생각 맞을 걸?

좀 노골적인 단어로 묘사하자면 따먹으려고 접점 만들었을 거였다. 말하지 않아도 그 흑심을 알아차릴 수 있다. 같은 심보 갖고 있거든, 둘 다. 말랑해 보여도 자기가 원하는 건 계획적으로 접근해 어떻게든 채 가는 부류. 낚아채 놓고 쩔쩔맬 만큼 대단한 먹잇감에만 동한다는 것도. 재현과 도영은 부인할 수 없는 동류였다. 불쾌하지만 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 재현이 고개를 저었다.

아… 이태용한테 낚였네.

낚인 거 다 알고 들어온 거 아니에요? 그런 줄 알았는데 난.

옆에서 이런 거 자주 봤겠다, 그죠.

완전 많이 봤지. 그쪽도 처음부터 느낌 오지 않았어요? 이런 일 한두 번 아닌 거? 나는 진심이었단 뭐 그런 얘기 하지 마요, 진짜 개 호구같으니까.

도영이 시니컬하게 대꾸했다. 진심을 대놓고 업신여겼다. 자기는 그딴 호구 아닌 것처럼 선을 긋는다. 방금 전에 도영과 재현은 부정 못 할 동류라고 했다. 그 말은, 도영도 진심이고 호구일 게 뻔하단 뜻이다. 

도영 씨는 진심 아니구나. 태용 씨 채 가도 돼요?

날 왜 신경 써. 하고 싶은 대로 하세요, 나 그 형한테 별로 애정 없는데?

아아. 애정 없이 섹스만 하는 사이시다. 그런 거 치곤 너무 붙어먹지 않나?

뭘 너무 붙어먹는대, 뭘 안다고. 

저건 뭔데.

재현이 턱으로 술 진열대 밑의 수납장을 가리켰다. 잡다한 물건이 켜켜이 쌓인 와중에 미처 안으로 못 디밀은 콘돔 상자가 삐죽 튀어나와 있었다. 도영은 짜증스런 소리 한 번 내고 상자를 저 안으로 밀어넣어 버렸다. 

여기 뭐… 그런 건가, 페이퍼 컴퍼니? 점잖게 술집인 척하고 사실은 섹스 용도?

태용이 형이랑 똑같은 소리 하네.

아 진짜요. 마음 통하나 봐. 근데 난잡한 짓 좀 가려가면서 해요, 손님들 알면 너무 좋아하겠다. 

그건 그냥 우리 맘이지, 남한테 훈수 들을 건 없고.

도영은 넌지시 우리, 라고 했다. 우리라고 묶는다. 재현이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 

왜요. 거슬려 내 말? 본인이 채 간다며. 해 봐요, 뭐. 태용이 형이랑 잘 해 봐. 안 되겠지만.

본인 경험담?

우린 차고 넘치게 잘 지내고 있으니까 걱정 끄시고.

둘이 그렇게 특별한 사이야? 

그쪽보단 특별하지 않을까, 당연히?

연기 잘 하시네. 나 처음 왔을 땐 그냥 형 동생 사이인 척 하더니.

척한 적 없는데. 그냥 그런 거 일일히 개의치 않는 사이인 거지.

개의치 않아? 자포자기한 거 아니고?

재현이 비실대며 웃었다. 개의치 않을 수밖에 없는 상황인 거겠지, 김도영. 낯짝이 참 정직해. 마음을 너무 못 숨겨. 재현은 풀린 눈으로 잔을 단숨에 비웠다. 빈 마티니 글라스가 체리색 카운터 위로 넘어져 힘없이 굴렀다. 도영이 그 글라스를 잡아 다시 똑바로 세워놨다. 자꾸 성미를 긁어대는 재현 때문에 도영의 성질은 점점 고조되는 중이었다. 

아 너무 질척거린다 진짜. 정재현. 내 일도 아닌데 짜증나.

그쪽만 하겠어, 질척거리는데 겁은 또 쓸데없이 많지 당신은. 지 일 아닌 척 하는 거 봐.

이태용이 뭐 자기 애인이야? 그냥 섹스 파트너 1이잖아. 

다 일시적인 과정이라고. 나 그런 상태로 계속 못 있어, 안 있을 거고.

그럼 가서 사귀자 하든가, 그러면. 

그쪽이 걱정해 줄 필요 전혀 없는데. 본인 위치나 챙겨, 난 계속 만나겠단 대답 받아놓고 왔으니까.

계속 만나? 그거 존나 교활한 말인 건 알아? 계속 만나, 무슨 사이로? 섹스 파트너 짓 하는 것도 계속 만나는 건 똑같은데? 그딴 거 말고 이태용이랑 연애를 해 보라고, 그렇게 자신 있으면. 가서 고백해 봐, 못 하겠지 그건? 까일 테니까? 아님 뭐. 진짜 연애한다 하면 무서우니까? 진짜 사귀면 감당 못할 거 같으니까? 뻔하지.

날 서린 말들이 도영의 입에서 한 움큼 쏟아져 나온다. 단어마다 고여 있는 경멸, 분노, 회한들. 그건 누구를 향하고 있지. 눈앞의 걸리적거리는 재현에게, 남의 속도 모르고 함부로 몸 굴리고 다니는 태용에게, 아니면 스스로에게.

그러는 넌?

재현은 도영에게 되물었다.

본인도 알지? 그런 얘기 못 꺼내고 있잖아. 몇 년 씩이나.

도영은 대답 없이 손을 휘저었다. 이제 그만 꺼져, 그 손짓에 담긴 수신호는 명백했다. 재현도 답을 기대하진 않았다. 이미 다 알 수 있으니까. 재현은 자리에서 일어났다. 이런 언짢은 시간 더 붙잡고 늘어질 생각 없었다. 말싸움은 이미 예정보다 한참 초과. 

하나만 더요, 도영 씨. 

뭐요.

일부러 그랬죠. 그때.

섹스한 거? 그럼요, 당연하죠 재현 씨. 

도영이 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그날 섹스하기 전에도 정재현 온단 얘기했었거든, 태용이 형이. 봤으면 좋겠다고 생각했는데 정말 봤네. 도영의 반듯한 미소가 재현에게 우위를 점하듯 빛난다. 

얘기는 이걸로 됐다. 이 엉망진창인 판이 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지 각은 다 나왔다. 이태용을 두고 돌아가는 뺏고 뺏기기 싸움. 가장 먼저 발 들인 도영은 호가 세게 부르고 판돈 올리면서 제일 자리 좋은 곳 차지하고 앉았다. 어중이떠중이들은 진작에 다 내쫓겼다. 도영이 묻는다. 너도 겁대가리 없이 뛰어들 거냐고. 그래봤자 나한테 발릴 텐데 괜찮겠냐고. 재현은 그 불합리한 경매에 참가할 생각이 차고 넘쳤다. 여의도에서 남의 돈 몇백 억씩 굴리는 정재현한테 배짱 싸움으로 덤비려 들어, 어딜.


	6. Chapter 6

도영이 가진 사회적 이미지란 지극히 상식적이고 부모님 어른들 말 잘 듣고 불량한 위험 따위 거들떠 보지도 않을 듯한 거였다. 4년제 좋은 대학 나와서 별 탈 없이 번듯한 직장 잡고 결혼은 딱 서른 살에 할 것 같은. 다소간의 디테일 차이는 있어도 실제로 그 이미지와 크게 어긋남은 없었다. 그런 인간이 어쩌다 비상식적인 섹스 라이프에 제 발로 들어섰는지는 원인이 묘연했다. 묘연했는데, 그 모든 걸 상식적인 마인드로 대단히 평범하게 굴면서 해대는 바람에 얼핏 보면 저 정도는 일반인의 범주에 속하는구나, 그렇게 착각이 들 정도였다. 

언제나 바르고 클린한 김도영. 그러다 간혹 예상치 못한 포인트에서 고집 세고 못 말릴 정도로 마이웨이인 구석이 있었다. 그 의외성의 대부분은 이태용에 관한 것에서. 태용의 존재는 도영을 부조리하고 모순적인 패치워크로 만들었다. 예를 들면 그런 거. 공중 도덕에 극히 민감한 주제에, 태용과 붙어먹을 땐 장소 안 가리고 틈만 나면 해대는 거. 자기 집에 절대 다른 사람 안 들이면서, 태용은 여기 못 불러서 안달인 거.

오늘도 태용을 불렀다. 청결에 예민한 태용 때문에 도영의 집은 정갈한 미니멀리즘의 극치를 달렸다. 예전에 태용이 몇 번 도영의 집에 오고 나더니, 야 넌 그냥 물건을 비워, 정리정돈할 생각 하지 말고, 라고 했었다. 그 뒤로 불필요한 걸 거의 다 치워 놨다. 그 뒤로 태용은 좀 더 자주 왔고 좀 더 흔쾌히 도영과 몸을 섞었다. 침대에서도 소파에서도 테이블에서도 욕실에서도, 아니면 그냥 현관부터 대뜸. 미니멀리즘의 효과는 가히 비대했고 도영은 그걸로 만족했다.

익숙하게 도어락 비밀번호를 누르는 소리. 스웨터 입고 소파에 누워 있던 도영은 부리나케 일어나 현관으로 갔다. 문을 열고 들어온 태용이 도영을 보고 눈썹을 까딱했다. 도영을 만날 때마다 하는 특유의 버릇 같은 거. 도영은 태용의 양손에 들린 쇼핑백을 받아 대충 던져두고 태용을 폭 안았다. 다정한 연인처럼 볼에 키스가 내려앉았다. 연인이 아닌 이들끼리 나누는 가짜 사랑의 언어들. 도영은 태용이 숨 고를 새도 없이 입은 외투부터 벗겼다. 느닷없이 달려드는 도영을 쳐내며 태용이 신경질을 부렸다.

천천히 해, 왜 이렇게 급해… 야 김도영, 야!

아 왜, 뭐. 기다려야 돼?

샤워 먼저.

같이 하자 나랑.

무슨 같이야. 너 들어가서 할려고 그러지.

형은 왜 이럴 때만 눈치 빨라?

이럴 때만 빠른 게 아니고, 김도영, 김도, 야, 잠깐만, 잠깐, 진짜.

도영이 막무가내로 태용을 안고 러그 위에 넘어뜨렸다. 도저히 도영을 말릴 수 없었던 태용은 타협안을 내밀었다. 침대에서 해, 침대에서. 도영은 순순히 태용을 침실로 데려갔다. 존나 애새끼도 아니고 이게 무슨 짓이야. 도영에게 붙들려가는 태용이 한껏 성을 냈다. 그리고 곧 까맣게 잊었다. 도영이 애태우는 곳만 집요하게 공략하면서 태용을 반쯤 기절시켜 놓는 바람에. 그런 투정 따위, 쉴 틈 없이 치닫는 오르가즘에 싹 지워버렸다.

섹스를 마친 태용은 옷 다 벗은 채 침대 시트에 맨몸으로 널부러져 있었다. 도영은 그 옆에서 안경 쓰고 아이패드로 바에 갖다 놓을 새 장식품을 구글링하는 중이었다. 넓게 트인 유리창 너머로 한강의 야경이 선명하게 비친다. 인공적인 별빛들을 투영하는 까만 눈동자. 태용은 멍하니 밖을 보며 누워 있기만 했다. 도영은 스크린을 보면서 가만가만 태용의 머리를 토닥였다. 그러다 한 마디 꺼냈다.

저번에 정재현이랑 데이트 잘 했어?

데이트 아닌데.

데이트 맞잖아. 단 둘이서 밤에 그렇게 재미도 없는 공연 뭐하러 보는데, 사심 없으면.

나 그런 거 자주 봐, 몰라?

자주는 보지. 근데 혼자 다녔지, 둘이서 말고. 언제 나한테 같이 가자 한 적 있냐고.

있지 이 새끼야. 내가 데려갔었잖아 예전에. 가서 쳐 자기만 하더만.

아니 내가… 그랬어? 기억이 안 나.

안 나겠지, 잠만 잤으니까.

얼핏 기억이 날 것 같기도 했다. 밤마다 홀연히 공연 보러 다니는 태용에게 도영은 자기도 좀 데려가 보라고 떼를 썼었다. 태용은 성화에 못 이겨서 국립현대무용단 공연 티켓을 두 장 샀다. 기껏 데려갔더니만 공연 내내 도영은 설교 듣는 어린애처럼 허벅지 꾹꾹 눌러 가며 꾸벅거리고 앉았다. 가서 잠이나 쳐 잘 걸 뭐하러 쓸데없이 같이 가자 했냐, 태용은 도영을 이 주 동안 갈궈 댔다. 도영은 부루퉁하게 속으로 투덜거렸다. 뭐하러긴, 그냥 같이 가고 싶어서 그랬지. 멍청아. 

형. 정재현 게이래?

너 걔한테 관심 있냐?

아니? 내 취향 아냐.

아니긴 개뿔, 얼굴 존나 밝히면서. 그니까 나랑….

자기 입으로 그러는 거야 지금?

그럴만 하잖아 난.

아. 반박 못 하겠어서 짜증나. 

도영이 태용을 옆으로 퍽 밀쳤다. 태용은 키득거리면서 탄력 좋은 매트리스 위로 팡 튀어올랐다. 도영은 태용의 허리를 베고 누웠다. 섹스 후의 풍만한 나른함이 몸을 휘감는다. 

내가 좀 이쁜 거 좋아하긴 해. 인정. 

그거 딱 정재현이네. 얼굴이.

정재현 타령 좀 고만 해, 고만. 얼굴이 다가 아니야 형. 하는 짓이 이뻐야지.

걔가 뭐….

또 정재현 하는 짓이 어쩌구저쩌구 할려고 하지?

아닌데.

맞잖아. 좀 작작 하세요, 이태용 씨. 지겨워 아주 그냥.

태용의 실없는 이야기들을 짐짓 웃으며 넘겼어도 그리 웃기진 않았다. 재현이 저번에 대뜸 바에 와서 선전포고를 했던 일이 떠올랐다. 같잖은 새끼. 아무것도 모르면서, 이태용은 자기가 갖겠으니 넌 꺼지라고 삿대질하고 갔다. 유치해. 도영이 실소했다. 유치하고 위협적인 도발이었다. 세월이 마음을 보장해주진 못하지만, 누구보다도 그걸 잘 알았지만, 그런 인간한테 그런 식으로 강탈당하는 건 용납 못하지. 아무리 관대한 김도영이라도 그건 수용 불가야. 가슴 깊은 곳에서 삭지 않은 분이 울렁인다.

잠시 물 마시러 방을 나갔던 태용이 도영의 옆으로 돌아와 누웠다. 태용이 도영의 머리를 쓸었다. 이리저리 손으로 가볍게 머리카락을 건들다 눈이 맞자 자연스럽게 입을 맞췄다. 장난기 어린 키스. 태용이 무릎 대고 도영 위에 앉아 키스를 이었다. 도영의 두 손이 태용의 허리를 잡는다. 친밀하고 야릇하게 혀를 옭아매고 타액을 나눈다. 도영이 태용을 잡아당기고 엉덩이를 세게 쥐었다. 사타구니가 묵직하게 닿았다. 아 하지 마 하지 마, 또 하면 나 죽어, 태용이 진심을 담아 절박하게 말했다. 도영은 이번엔 버드 키스만 몇 번 하고 태용을 순순히 놔 주었다. 누워 안은 두 사람의 사이로 누구도 침입하지 못할 어떤 감각이 자리한다. 둘 다 아무 말이 없었다. 

그때 평온한 고요함을 깨고 울리는 전화 소리. 

소리는 거실 커피 테이블에 올려둔 태용의 핸드폰에서 났다. 적당히 울리다 끊기길 바라며 미적거리는데 전화는 끊어질 기미가 보이지 않게 쉼없이 울렸다. 결국 태용이 전화를 확인하러 침대에서 일어나 거실로 갔다. 도영은 열린 문 너머로 태용의 움직임을 하나하나 훑었다. 핸드폰을 확인하고, 짧게 입술을 깨물고, 눈에 띄게 머뭇거린다. 받을지 말지 망설이는 그건 틀림없이, 불쾌한 일의 징조. 

침대에서 일어난 도영이 성큼 다가가 전화를 뺏어들었다. 화면에 나타난 이름. 정재현.

형. 정재현이네.

…왜 전화했지 뜬금없이.

뜬금없는 전화가 어딨어, 할 말 있으니까 하겠지.

저녁 여덟 시에 할 말이란 잡담이나 회사 일 투정, 데이트 신청, 아니면 섹스 제안일까. 사귀잔 얘길 전화로 하는 센스 박살난 새낀 아닐 거고. 도영의 신경이 아드레날린을 맞은 것처럼 곤두서기 시작했다. 태용은 아직도 전화를 받지 않고 있었다. 전화벨은 계속 울린다.

받아, 전화.

아.

안 받을 거야?

밖에 좀,

뭘 밖에서 해. 빨리 받아, 전화 끊어진다.

태용은, 결국 전화 버튼을 눌렀다. 우두커니 선 태용을 도영이 뒤에서 감아 소파에 앉혔다. 태용은 도영에게 꼼짝없이 안긴 채로 전화를 받았다. 몸을 바싹 안아오는 그 손은 다정하기보단 한기 어린 듯 서늘했다.

여보세요.

[태용 씨.]

어어. 왜 전화했어?

[보고 싶어서요.]

도영도 전화기에서 흘러나오는 재현의 목소릴 다 듣고 있었다. 보고 싶어. 낯뜨겁도록 직설적인 고백에 어깨가 절로 움츠러들었다. 재현은 과히 솔직했다. 괜히 얼굴이 홧홧해진 태용이 말을 얼버무리고 있는데 도영은 일말의 미동도 없었다. 태용은 어깨에 기댄 도영을 곁눈질로 힐끔 보곤 전화기를 천천히 움켜쥐었다. 입술에 머무르는 도영의 시선. 그 시선을 빤히 받고 있자니 혀가 꼬였다.

뭐 일 있었냐?

[그냥, 오늘은 좀 힘드네요. 하루가.]

회사 일?

[그것도 그렇고. 그냥, 다.]

고생, 했나 보네. 오늘.

[우리 지금 만날 수 있어요?]

아. 그게,

그때 갑자기 도영이 태용의 손에서 전화를 낚아챘다. 재현의 목소리가 급격히 멀어진다. 태용이 허우적대며 손을 뻗쳤지만 도영은 이리저리 팔 흔들며 태용의 몸부림을 제지했다. 팔을 때리고 당겨 봐도 완강하기만 했다. 도영을 밀치고 올라탄 태용은 이를 악문 채 도영에게 한껏 목소리 낮춰 속삭였다.

야, 너 뭐해…!

[태용 씨?]

내놔 빨리, 줘….

[태용 씨.]

어, 어?

[지금 김도영이랑,]

도영의 이름이 오르는 순간 도영이 전화를 뚝 끊었다. 

꽁무니도 보이지 않던 정적이 급작스럽게 방 안을 메운다. 전화는 허무하게 끝났다. 누군가 개입해서 강제로 끊어버렸다는 느낌을 선연히 남기며. 

도영은 자신을 짓누르고 있던 태용을 밀어내고 소파에서 몸을 일으켰다. 욕지거리 죄다 퍼부어도 모자랄 입장인데 태용은 얼어붙기라도 한 것처럼 가만히 앉아 있었다. 찰나의 순간 도영이 몰아쳤던 그 기세. 도영은 말없이, 태용이 뭐라도 나불대기를 바라는 것처럼 섰다. 태용은 빽빽하게 쌓인 침묵 속에서 가까스로 입을 열었다.

뭐 한 거야.

전화 끊었는데.

왜 니 맘대로 끊어. 남의 전화를.

분위기 좋네, 둘이.

김도영.

근데 형, 내 앞에서 이런 건 이제 진짜 좀 자제하지.

도영이 손에 쥔 핸드폰을 태용의 발밑에 툭 던졌다. 직전까지 재현의 목소리를 떠들어대던 핸드폰이 바닥에 나동그라진다. 도영은 태용을 지나쳐 방으로 들어가 버렸다. 열려 있던 문이 세차게 닫힌다.

적막한 거실에 혼자 남겨진 태용은 거세게 호흡을 골랐다. 그 얼굴도 그 말도, 전부 다 처음 겪은 것들. 처음 보는 도영의 모습. 숨이 죄어든다. 뒷덜미에 느닷없이 소름이 돋았다. 불길한 경주의 신호탄이 쏘아진 것만 같이.


	7. Chapter 7

정갈히 소독된 냄새와 하얀 옷의 사람들. 재현은 멍한 얼굴로 진료실 앞의 대기석에 앉아 있었다. 익숙한 게 그리 좋지 않을 종합병원이 재현에겐 익숙했다. 

이 병원에서의 첫 기억은 사무적인 냉정함이 지배하는 곳이라는 감상, 그리고 키가 150cm도 안 되는 꼬마 재현을 향해 언뜻 스치는 가여운 눈빛들. 재현의 시야는 해가 갈수록 차츰 높아졌으나 병원은 언제나 그대로였다. 이따금 건물이 바뀌거나 인테리어를 신식으로 리모델링하는 것 말고는. 환자복도 간호사복도 의사 가운도, 가라앉은 얼굴로 유령처럼 걸어다니는 사람들도. 재현이 맞는 정맥 주사도. 어질한 느낌도. 다 변함없었다.

간호사가 호명해서 진료실로 들어갔다. 늘상 봐온 그 의사가 오늘도 재현을 맞이했다. 

안녕하세요.

어어, 재현 씨.

어린 재현을 어르고 달래던 의사는 이제 재현에게 존댓말을 썼다. 의사의 이마에 굵게 패인 주름을 보고 새삼 시간의 흐름을 실감했다. 파리한 낯으로 엄마 손에 이끌려 병원 다니던 꼬마애는 지금 정장을 입고 여기에 홀로 와 있다.

별 일 없었지요.

네.

최근에 약간이라도 아팠거나, 상처 나거나 다쳤던 적은.

글쎄요, 있었나. 기억이 잘.

멀쩡하게 온 거 보면 없었겠지 뭐.

수더분한 의사가 가래 끓는 소리와 함께 너털웃음을 쳤다. 재현도 무미건조하게 입꼬리를 올려 보였다. 상처, 없지. 뇌인가 심장인가 생채기가 좀 난 것 같긴 한데 그건 여기 말고 정신과를 가는 게 더 적절해 보였다.

회사 일은 할 만 하고?

일은 힘든데… 그냥, 버티고 있어요. 딴 사람들처럼.

아이 그럼, 그 나이에 잘 버텨야지. 한창 일할 땐데. 안 쓰러지게 몸관리 꼬박꼬박 잘 하시고.

네.

어째 말에 그렇게 힘이 없어.

그러게요. 재현은 미약한 말 조각을 삼켰다. 심기가 저 밑으로 추락하는 중이었다. 언제 끝날지 모를 투병 생활이 진절머리나서 그런가. 이십 년 넘게 병원 신세를 졌다. 다행히 무사히 살아 있고, 물론 그 댓가로 돈 수 억이 깨졌지만. 유복한 가정에서 자라 아쉬움 없이 치료를 받으며 합병증으로 죽을 뻔한 적이 없는게 그나마 행운인 걸까. 글쎄, 애초에 자기 피도 제대로 못 굳히는 불량한 유전자를 타고난 게 불운 아닌가. 자신이 행운아인지 불행 덩어리인지 기묘했다.

병원 오는 건 어때, 다닐만 해요? 뭐 야근에 주말 출근에 고루고루 하잖아.

네, 회사에서 편의를 좀 봐 줘서.

좋은 회사네. 

감사합니다. 

약 타 가고. 사 주 뒤에 봅시다.

사람 좋게 웃는 의사에게 꾸벅 인사하고 재현은 진료실을 나왔다. 

걷는 걸음이 형편없었다. 이미 이골이 나도 골백번은 난 일인데 기분이 나락으로 떨어지는 이유는 뭘까. 여기가 유쾌하지 못한 곳이라 그렇겠지. 실은 그 이유 때문이 아닌 걸 알지만 그냥 간편하게 자기 뇌를 속였다. 뇌가 자신의 주인을 비웃는다. 태용의 이미지를 뇌리에 띄운다. 그래, 이태용 때문이야. 마지막 전화가 좆같아서 이러는 거야. 다시 전화해서 나한테 그 퉁명한 목소리로 어떤 말이든 해 줘. 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼. 그럼 나 괜찮아질 수도 있을 것 같아. 근데 당신은 전화 안 하겠지, 그런 사람이지. 어쩔까. 먼저 할까, 말까, 전화를. 해 봤자 상처만 입을 것 같은데. 오늘의 난 그런 거 감당하지 못할 것 같은데.

그때 전화가 울렸다. 들고 있던 전화기에 곧장 이름이 표시됐다. 이태용. 이태용? 재현은 제 눈을 의심했다. 의심하면서 잽싸게 통화 버튼을 눌렀다.

여보세요? 태용 씨?

[정재현.]

진짜 이태용이다. 재현은 멍하니 전화를 받았다. 태용에게 처음으로 먼저 온 전화였다. 

전화를 타고 들려오는 태용의 목소리는 언제나 그렇듯 태연하고, 어쩐지 말이 없었다. 먼저 전화해 놓고선 니가 무슨 말이라도 해 보라는 것마냥 버티는 중이었다. 수줍음 타는 거라고 생각하기로 했다. 재현이 먼저 운을 띄웠다.

어디예요?

[나 신촌. 세브란스 병원.]

재현의 입이 딱 벌어졌다. 말도 안 돼. 주위를 휘휘 둘러봤다. 지금 여기 어딘가에 태용이 있다. 전화 온 것만으로 충분히 기함할 일인데 같은 곳에 있기까지 해. 아픈 거 잘 견딘 재현에게 참 잘했어요, 도장이라도 찍듯이. 문득 주사 맞고 사탕 먹던 기억을 떠올렸다. 주사 놓는 게 지긋지긋하게 싫고 무서워서 질질 울 때 바구니에 담긴 하찮은 딸기 사탕 하나가 유일하게 재현을 위로하기 위해 존재했었다. 

저도 거기예요.

[어? 진짜? 넌 왜?]

저 주기적으로 와요, 한 달에 한 번씩.

[아아. 아픈 데 있댔지 너.]

네에.

[만날래?]

태용이 물었다. 시답잖은 일거리 해치우자는 듯이 만남을 제안하고 있었다. 시답잖은 일거리든 뭐든. 언어의 꾸밈새가 중요한 게 아니었다, 내용이 중요하지. 만나지 않을 이유가 없었다.

병원 정문에서 만나기로 했다. 벤치에 앉아 하얗게 피어오르는 입김을 구경하는데 언제 온지 모를 태용이 뒤에서 재현을 툭툭 쳤다. 뒤돌아보니 보이는 태용의 얼굴. 분홍색 비니를 쓰고, 추위에 코가 살짝 빨개져 있고, 그 얄밉고 제멋대로인 입은 여전히, 사랑스럽고. 재현은 일어나 태용을 대뜸 안았다. 보고 싶었어요. 너무 많이. 미처 말로 나오지 못한 속내들이 메아리쳤다. 태용은 어색하게 어리광을 받다가 재현을 떼냈다.

춥게 왜 밖에 나와 있냐 너.

아. 추운 줄 몰랐는데.

정신 빠졌네, 전화할 때 목소리부터 이상하더니.

목소리 이상했어요?

어어. 우울증 환자인 줄. 우울증 약 타러 왔어?

저 아직 그 수준까진 안 갔어요.

앞으로도 가지 마 그럼.

태용은 짐짓 껄렁하게 대꾸했다. 재현이 가만히 미소지었다. 일부러 아무것도 아닌 척 가볍게 넘기는 그 말투가, 꼭 재현을 신경 써주는 것만 같아서. 미소를 발견한 태용이 미심쩍은 눈으로 재현을 살폈다.

너 혹시….

네?

전화 받고 일부러,

저 그렇게 안 한가해요.

그렇지. 그럴 린 없겠지. 

…….

병원을 왜 여기까지 와?

예전부터 다녔던 데라.

그래?

네.

병원 앞 벤치에 앉은 태용과 재현 사이로 어색함이 감돌았다. 막상 만나고 나니 분위기가 그리 화기애애하진 않았다. 그 마지막 전화가 재현의 귓가를 악착스럽게 떠돈다. 촌각을 다투며 밀려오는 업무에 허우적대다 눈 찡그리며 간신히 전화했을 때. 그때 태용은 도영과 함께였다. 태용은 금요일과 주말에만 도영의 가게에서 일했다. 그날은 평일이었다. 전화 너머로 어떤 바깥 소음도 들리지 않았었다. 둘이서, 어디서… 골몰하고 캐내봤자 상처입기만 할 사실들을 자꾸만 추적한다. 

반차 같은 거 냈나 보네.

아. 네. 태용 씨는 무슨 일로?

뭐 그냥 무릎… 외에도 이런 저런 거.

태용은 말을 끝내며 들고 있던 음료수 캔을 구겼다. 곧은 형태를 유지하던 알루미늄 캔이 단박에 찌그러졌다. 위에 달린 캔 뚜껑을 뜯어 갖고 놀기 시작하는 손. 그 손은 재현 바로 옆을 오갔다. 예리하게 날선 뚜껑의 단면을 보고 재현이 급히 손을 치웠다. 태용이 동작을 멈췄다.

아, 죄송해요. 상처 날까 봐. 피 나면 잘 안 멎어서.

재현의 말을 이해하는 데는 다소 시간이 걸렸다. 태용은 뒤늦게 고개를 끄덕였다. 아아. 유전병. 그때 말했던 그거. 그 깐깐한 군대 신검에서 스트레이트로 면제 판정 때려주는 그거. 좋겠네 군대 안 가도 돼서, 라는 질 낮은 농담이나 던져서 분위기를 풀어 볼까 하다 말았다. 분위기가 풀리겠냐, 그딴 걸로. 누군가 자신에게, 너 무릎 박살나서 군대 안 가도 되니까 좋겠네, 라고 말한다면 그 자리에서 죽여놨을 거였다. 무조건. 

농담 대신 재현의 불그스름한 손을 한 번 쥐었다. 위로 같은 느낌인가. 찬바람에 시달린 재현의 손은 마치 피가 과도하게 도는 것처럼 보였다. 입술도 뺨도 눈가도 다 붉게 물들어 있었다. 손 잡은 태용을 보는 표정은 의아함의 극치였고.

그냥, 힘내란 뜻에서.

…위로 방식이 독특하시네.

재현은 천천히 손을 뺐다. 빠져나가는 손. 공연히 머쓱한 분위기를 만든 태용은 헛기침을 했다. 병원에서의 재현은 말수가 유달리 적었다. 붙임성 있게 대화하는 방법이라곤 전혀 모르는 태용이 뭔가 말을 해야 되나, 라는 의무감을 느끼는 중이었다.

정재현. 저번에 그….

말하지 마요.

뭔지 알고?

말 안 해도 알지. 그러니까 하지 마요. 좋은 얘기 아니잖아.

또 다시 단호한 말투. 태용은 곱게 입을 다물었다. 그냥 재현의 침울한 상태에 맞춰 주기로 했다. 잘한 거 없는 일 굳이 먼저 꺼낼 필요 없기도 했고… 도영과 있을 때 재현의 전화를 받은 그건, 우발적인 사고 쯤으로 묻어 두는 게 좋았다.

너 회사 다시 들어가야 돼?

아아. 네.

몇 시까지?

재현이 핸드폰 시간을 봤다. 오후 세 시. 영 흐리기만 한 겨울 오후의 하늘. 태양이 느리게 뜨고 쏜살같이 져 버리는 계절. 냉기 몰고 다니는 바람이 매몰찼다. 태용은 용감하게 야외 벤치에 앉은 걸 살짝 후회했다. 

지금 가면 될 것 같은데.

가 그럼, 어차피 할 일도 없네.

안 갈래요.

왜?

회사 가기 싫단 말이 정재현의 입에서 나올 줄이야. 오늘 참 죄다 이상한 날이네. 죄다 이상해 정재현. 태용이 정재현을 떠올린 그 타이밍에 재현의 몸이 살짝 기울었다. 태용은 재현이 쓰러지는 줄 알고 놀라서 재현을 덥석 붙잡았다. 태용에게 붙잡힌 재현은 태용의 어깨 위로 스르르 기댔다. 기댄 채로 태용에게 힘없이 말했다.

태용 씨. 있잖아요, 저랑 같이 있어요. 오늘.

말의 내용은 여전히 변함없이 달콤한데 그 말의 주인은 어딘지 서글퍼 보였다. 텅 빈 소리가 나는 것처럼 쓸쓸함이 짙게 묻는다. 난 징징거림 같은 거 안 받아줘, 태용은 그렇게 말하려 했다. 말하려고 무던히 노력했다. 그러나 영락없이 실패였다.

어디 갈래. 태용이 물었다. 재현은 갈 곳 모르는 어린애처럼 태용을 멀뚱히 쳐다보기만 했다. 아 시발 손 개많이 가네. 태용은 센 소리 한 번 하고 재현을 이끌었다. 자기 방으로. 을씨년스런 망원동 주택가를 굽이굽이 지나 좁다란 주택가 골목의 빌라 이 층. 도영을 빼면 그 어떤 타인도 데려오지 않았다. 하룻밤 스쳐가는 상대들은 어디에 있는지조차 알 수 없는 곳. 남에게 보여줄 마음 없는 모든 사적인 치부들과 여린 것들의 집합. 재현은 그곳에 발을 들였다. 

묵묵히 태용을 따라 방으로 들어섰다. 현관에 가지런히 놓인, 몇 켤레 되지 않는 구두와 운동화. 집안은 얇은 아이보리 셔링 커튼이나 철제 스탠드 같은 깔끔한 가구들로만 채웠다. 여기 있는 모든 물건은 한 치의 어긋남 없이 질서정연하게 배치되어 있었다. 까다로울 만큼 깔끔한 이 방 주인의 성격이 그대로 묻어나는 이 공간. 들어온 게 괜히 멋쩍고, 동시에 묘한 고양감이 치밀어 오른다.

나 여기 왜 데려왔어요?

몰라, 나도.

몰라요?

갈 데가 없잖아. 널 어딜 데려가.

여기저기 많은데.

없어, 이 시간에는. 식당은 다 브레이크 타임이고. 사람 드글거리는 카페 가서 커피나 마실 기분도 아니고. 아님 뭐. 애들 노는 데 가서 낄 거야? 양복 입고?

말은 알겠는데, 이렇게… 좀, 당황스러운데.

왜, 뭐.

못했던 거 하자는 뜻이야?

못했던 거?

태용이 되물었다. 재현은 대답하지 않았다. 무슨 설명이 필요해. 재현이 태용에게 한 걸음 다가섰다. 수상쩍은 분위기를 느끼고 뒷걸음질치려는 태용을 뒷걸음질 못하게 꽉 잡았다. 스파크는 어떤 전조도 없이 돌연 튀어오른다. 좁다란 침대에 두 개의 몸이 겹쳐져 쓰러졌다. 거칠게 옷을 벗기는 손길 아래서 태용이 재현을 떼내려 애쓰고 있었다. 

아, 잠깐, 정재현! 우리 얘기 좀 하자니까.

조금 이따가.

정재, 야, 진짜 잠깐만 있어 봐. 섹스나 하자고 데려온 거 아닌데, 나 진짜….

섹스나 하려는 게 아니구요, 태용 씨. 섹스 씩이나 하는 거예요.

하… 내가 씨발 미쳤지.

나 위로해 줄려 그랬어요?

…그거 아니면 왜 여기로 데려와. 

착하네, 태용 씨. 되게 나쁜 사람인 줄 알았는데.

내가?

영문을 모르겠다는 듯 재현을 바라보는 그 눈빛이 죽도록 미웠다. 뭐를 언제까지 모를 거야 당신은. 재현은 말하지 않았다. 몸으로 대신했다. 바지를 벗기고 셔츠도 벗기고, 다 벗기고, 넥타이를 풀러 태용의 두 손을 묶었다. 순식간에 묶여 버린 태용이 얼빠진 얼굴을 했다. 재현은 침대 옆 협탁 서랍을 열었다. 당연한 것처럼 찾는 게 있었다. 서랍 안에 한가득 구비된 콘돔과 윤활제. 주기적으로 개봉하고 써 온 흔적들. 서랍을 뒤적거리면서 무심하게 말을 던졌다.

섹스 파트너 컬렉션 몇 명이나 있어, 스무 명? 

그렇게 함부로 안 자는데.

거짓말은 좀 성의 있게. 

진짜라고.

몸 그렇게 막 굴리면 안 돼, 발정난 개새끼처럼.

언어는 폭력적이나 손길은 치가 떨리도록 상냥하다. 태용이 재현의 정욕에 불 붙일 줄 알았던 것처럼 재현도 태용을 다루는 방법을 완벽히 알았다. 뺨을 쓸어내리는 손이 입가를 서성이다 다물린 입술을 문지르고 벌렸다. 이렇게 하는 거 좋아하지, 그지. 아닌 척 싫은 척 해도 이렇게 해 주면 걸신들린 것처럼 매달릴 거잖아. 재현의 생각은 적중했다. 태용은 강압적으로 입안을 헤집는 손가락을 정신없이 빨았다. 오감을 각성시키는 쾌감이 척추를 타고 찌릿하게 흐른다. 단지 재현의 손가락만으로 극에 치달은 태용이 재현에게 매달렸다. 입으로 해 줄 필요도 없이 바짝 세운 채. 해 줘, 빨리, 뭐든. 

재현은 차고 넘치게 태용을 만족시킬 수 있는 남자였다. 태용의 다리를 가슴까지 올려붙이고 벌어진 엉덩이 사이로 윤활제를 들이부었다. 애액보다 번들거리는 윤활제가 구멍을 죄다 적신다. 삽입하기 직전에, 재현은 태용에게 키스했다. 그리고 봐주는 것 없이 단번에 끝까지 넣었다. 태용의 입에서 찢어지는 듯한 비명이 터졌다.

아아, 아! 아, 정재, 현, 아…!

태용이 숨이 턱 막힌 소릴 냈다. 억세게 묶인 손이 넥타이를 쥐어뜯었다. 초점을 잃은 시야가 정처없이 돌아갔다. 이러다 그대로 삶이 끝나버리면 어떡하지. 녹아내리는 의식 속을 무질서한 걱정이 뒤덮고 그 걱정은 달려드는 재현에 의해 박살난다. 나약한 몸이 끝없이 흔들렸다. 거의 정신을 잃은 태용에게 재현이 뭐라고 말하는 것 같았다. 기억나지 않는다. 재현에게 범해지는 태용은 원초적인 감각으로만 존재했다. 내장을 무자비하게 찔러대는 재현을 물어뜯고 할퀴기 위해 태용이 몸부림쳤다. 재현의 피는 한 번 흐르면 멈추지 않는다는 걸 인식할 수 없었다. 재현이 태용의 목을 붙들었다. 가만히 있어, 얌전하게. 금방 끝내줄 테니까.

잔인한 섹스가 주체할 수 없는 속도로 절정을 내달린다. 재현도 태용도 끝을 향하고 있었다. 끝을 향해 갈 수록 제어할 수 없는 정욕. 어느 순간 태용이 눈을 크게 뜬 채 몸부림을 멈췄다. 온몸을 덜덜 떨며 사정했다. 난폭한 절정에 몸서리치며 일그러진 얼굴이 재현의 시선을 온통 빼앗는다. 사랑스럽기도 하고 죽여버리고도 싶은 너. 끝을 모르고 떨어지는 감각 속에서 함께 추락한다. 

태용의 고개가 베개 위로 떨어졌다. 눈물은 이미 진작에 다 흘려서 이젠 없었다. 태용의 몸 안에서 절정을 맞은 재현은 헐떡이면서 침대 위에 쓰러진 태용을 안았다. 태용은 묶여 있는 손으로 재현을 밀어냈다. 그 손엔 아무 힘도 없었다.

정재현.

네.

이게 니가 원하는 위로 방식이야?

태용이 죽은 듯이 말한다. 밑도 끝도 없는 섹스의 열기로 흠뻑 젖은 채, 거부할 수 없이 육욕적인 몸이 이야기한다. 이거면 되겠냐고. 이런, 아무 사정도 애정도 필요없는 섹스면 되냐고. 되지 않는다. 이딴 것으로 해갈되지 못 할 갈망이 뿌리박힌 지 오래였다.

아뇨. 위로 안 돼요.

그러면.

내가 어떻게 해 주길 바래, 태용은 그렇게 묻고 있었다. 재현은 태용이 아주 겁없이 오만하다고 생각했다. 무슨 말을 듣게 될지도 모르면서 감히 아량을 베푸려는 그 치기 가득한 의지를 비웃었다. 내가 말한다고 할 수 있겠어? 못 해, 못 할 거야. 근데 당신은 해야 돼. 

태용 씨. 나랑 계속 보고 싶다고 했죠.

수십 번 목에 걸렸던 그 말을 씹어 뱉어야 할 순간이 온다.

그럼 김도영 끊어요.

선언했다. 김도영을 끊어. 김도영을 위시한 모든 것들 다 포기해. 내가 당신을 독점하게 해 줘. 날 원한다면 그렇게 해. 세 어절의 짧은 문장에 응축된 욕망과 요구들. 잘게 쉬는 태용의 숨소리가 급격히 잦아들었다.

…뭘 끊어.

내가 모를 것 같애? 김도영이랑 섹스하잖아.

말에서 비릿한 냄새가 났다. 

하루 이틀 아닌 것도 알아.

길다란 속눈썹이 수차례 눈을 덮었다 뜨기를 반복한다. 아, 역시. 당신 놀라는 모습 되게 꼴려. 그 모습을 보는 것만으로 대단히 흡족했다. 태용의 입에서 깊은 바람 소리가 샜다. 직감은 했다. 재현도 어쩌면 눈치는 채고 있을 거라고. 그때 도영과의 섹스, 그 이후 갑작스레 변한 재현의 태도, 그때 걸려온 전화, 그런 실낱같은 실마리들이 이 모든 정황을 일찌감치 그려냈다. 눈치챈 것까지는 태용의 예상 범위였는데. 이렇게, 방 안을 차지하고 들어와 김도영을 떼내라고 요구하는 건.

정재현.

못할 말 아니죠?

자신감 과하네. 김도영 말고 너 끊어 내면 어쩔 건데.

그렇게 안 할 거란 거 알지, 난. 나 사람 되게 잘 재. 

…….

안 그래?

어떻게 알았냐고? 눈이 말하잖아. 감정 도무지 주체할 줄 모르는 당신의 커다란 눈들이. 나 볼 때마다 흔들리고 그런 주제에 나 못 놓치고 있잖아. 나 놓칠 거야? 그럼 당신 평생 피눈물 흘리면서 후회할 텐데. 갖고 싶지, 그럼 다 던져 봐. 밀고 당기기같은 시시한 거 나한테 안 통해. 나 갖고 싶으면 전력 다해서 덤벼. 발 뺄 자리 찾아놓고 수틀리면 도망치는 기회주의자처럼 굴지 말라고.

정재현, 김도영. 김도영, 정재현. 태용의 머릿속에서 두 개의 비상등이 번갈아가며 끊임없이 점멸한다. 산란하는 시뻘건 불빛. 현기증이 일었다. 둘 다 가질 수는 없다고, 돌이키지 못할 선택을 요구한다. 이 상황을 정면돌파할 자신이 있을 리가 없었다. 그래서 태용은 대신 말을 우회했다. 비겁하게.

김도영이랑은… 그냥, 김도영은, 내 처지가 불쌍하니까, 그냥 그렇게… 나한테 그런 맘이 있는 게 아니라,

허. 장난해요 지금? 김도영이?

그냥, 섹스만….

바보야? 아니면, 또 모른 척? 태용 씨가 항상 하는 거? 

…….

바보일 수도 있겠네. 근데 난 바보 아니에요, 태용 씨. 

재현은 태용을 노려봤다. 아무것도 모르겠다는 그 선량한 피해자인 척하는 얼굴을. 태용은 도영의 마음 같은 건 없다고 한다. 거짓말인 걸 알았다. 다 알잖아, 당신도. 김도영이 당신 어떤 눈으로 보는지. 진짜 몰라, 모른다고? 그래도 면죄부 안 돼. 당신은 개새끼야. 

끝까지 모르는 척할 거면 내가 알려주고.

알려 주지 마.

뭔 줄 알고?

뭐든지.

싫어, 난 알려줄 건데. 

하지 말라고, 정재현.

김도영 마음 진짜 몰라?

정재현!

김도영 당신 사랑해.

원치 않은 고백이 구속구처럼 감겨온다. 그만해, 태용이 손을 마구 휘저어 재현의 입을 막으려 했다. 재현이 태용의 손을 억지로 붙들었다. 무책임하게 발버둥치는 태용에게 재현은 똑바로 제 말을 듣게 했다.

나도 당신 사랑하고.

끝끝내 말을 들어 버린 태용이 눈을 감았다. 

감당할 수 없는 감정이 범람한다. 언제나 도피했었다, 그런 구태의연한 연정들 따윈. 심장에 무게추를 달고 무저갱으로 끌어당기는 진하고 쓰라린 감각들. 그런 건 진작에 버린 지 오래였다. 낡아빠진 낭만의 이야기들을 나누기엔 너무 성숙하고 권태로운 사람들이라. 우리 모두가. 그래서, 굳이 말하지 않아도, 그런 하잘것없는 건 거들떠보지 않기로 했다. 태용 자신을 거쳐간 사람들과 그렇게 합의를 봤다. 모든 것에 예외였던 도영도 그것만은 마찬가지였다. 

그러나 도영은 마찬가지가 아니었고, 재현은 그 메마른 합의장의 한가운데에 엿 먹이듯이 화염병을 던졌다. 사랑을 향해 몸을 불사르자 말한다. 심장을 갈라 진심을 내줄 것을 요구한다.

진심 되는 거 무서워요, 그딴 말이나 쳐할 나이는 지나지 않았나. 아니, 그럴 나이인가.


	8. Chapter 8

… … … … … … … … … 입 학 축 하 한 다 태 용 아 … … … 과 수 석 . 다 들 기 대 하 니 까 … … 노 력 많 이 해 라 … … … 네 교 수 님 … … … 열 심 히 하 겠 … … … … … … 태 용 아 이 따 저 녁 에 동 기 들 끼 리 … … 미 안 나 연 습 … … … … … … … 야 … … … 이 태 용 걔 존 나 독 하 더 라 … … … … 성 격 좀 이 상 한 가 봐 … … … 연 습 만 하 고 … … … 재 미 없 게 … … … … … … …

… … … 이 번 공 연 … … … 주 역 은 태 용 이 로 … … … 이 태 용 이 한 대 … … … 또 그 새 끼… … … 짜 증 나 게 … … … … 교 수 랑 뭐 있 는 거 아 냐 … … … … … … 어 려 운 부 분 있 으 니 까 … … … … 시 키 는 거 야 … … 연 습 할 때 조 심 해 … … … 괜 찮 니 … … … 네 한 번 만 더 요 … … … 연 습 … … … 연 습 연습연 습 연습 연 습 연 습연습연 습 연 습 연 습 … … … … 리 허 설 … … … … 아 무 문 제 없 지 … … … …

… … 오 늘 공 연 실 수 없 이 하 자 널 믿 … … … 다 들 널 보 고 있 으 니 까 … … … 관 객 들 … … … 시 작 한 다 … … … … 집 중 해 … … … … 다 잘 되 고 있 어 … … … … … 거 의 끝 … … … 이 제 마 지 막 … … … 마 지 막 … … … … 앗 … … … 저 기 … … … … … … … …… … 아. 아. 아 아 아 아 아 아 아 아 . 어 떡 해 태 용 이 떨 어 졌 어 1 1 9 불 러 빨 리 … … … … 공 연 중 단 시 켜 … … … … … … 수 술 들 어 가 야 … … … … …… … 

… … … … 환 자 분 … … … … … 유 감 스 럽 지 만 … … … 십 자 인 대 가 파 열 … … … 심 각 한 건 가 요 … … … 네 … … … … … … 전 후 방 이 다 … … … … … 앞 으 로 과 격 한 운 동 은 … … … 하 시 면 안 됩 … … … … … … 그 럼 무 용 은 요 … … … … … 장 담 이 어 렵 … … … 일 단 재 활 치 료 부 터 … … … … 저 이 제 못 하 는 거 죠 선 생 님 … … … … … … … …… … … …… … … …

… … … … … … 걔 인 대 다 망 가 져 서 … … … 자 퇴 한 대 … … 불 쌍 해 … … … ………… … ……… …… … ……… 

… …… ……… … … ……… …… … … ……… …… …… … … … … … …… … …… … … … … 태 용 선 배 … … … 저 김 도 영 이 에 요 … … … … … 기 억 하 시 나 요 … … … 소 식 들 었 어 요 … … … 저 랑 … … … 싫 어 싫 어 싫 어 싫 다 고 씨 발 제 발 꺼 져 나 한 테 신 경 꺼 그 냥 씨 발 자 살 하 게 … … … 형 … … … 저 봐 요 … … … 나 랑 같 이 … … … 지 옥 … … … 지 옥 으 로 … … … … … … … … ……… …… …… …… … … … … … … ……

김 도 영 당 신 사 랑 해 . 

나 도 당 신 사 랑 하 고 .

헉.

불현듯 눈을 떴다. 벌레가 날듯 웅웅대던 메아리들이 파르르 흩어진다. 지리하게 남는 꿈의 잔음. 눈가의 연약한 근육들이 잘게 경련했다. 식은땀이 머리부터 뒷덜미까지 죄다 축축하게 흘러 베개를 적시고 있었다. 씨발. 개같은 꿈. 땀에 절은 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 떨쳐내려고 도리질쳤다. 세상이 빙빙 돌았다. 좆같은 기억들이 탄환처럼 뇌리에 쑤셔박혀 피질을 뭉갠다. 뇌수를 터뜨리고 두개골을 쥐어짜는 듯한 환통. 또 지긋한 꿈의 반복이다. 

커튼 틈으로 스물스물 기어든 가로등 빛이 흐리하게 방을 밝히고 있었다. 벌써 다가와 버린 밤을 보면서 문득 비어버린 침대 옆을 자각했다. 재현이 없다. 말 한마디 안 남기고 사라졌다. 밀물처럼 밀려들었다 한순간에 쓸려나간 빈자리가 사뭇 휑했다. 김도영을 끊어내라 선언하고 곁을 떠난 정재현. 이건 명백한 의사 표신가, 잘라내지 않으면 다신 당신을 찾지 않겠다는. 김도영. 정재현. 김도영… 정재현과 김도영의 형상이 다 녹아버린 아이스크림마냥 뒤섞여 질퍽인다. 감각에서 다 도려낸 줄 알았던 상실감을 재차 마주하는 일. 이젠 그런 거 넌덜머리가 나는데.

김도영을 끊고 자신을 선택하라 했던 정재현. 더럽고 은밀한 모든 것들을 분신처럼 공유해 온 김도영을 잘라내길 원했다. 뱀처럼 기어들어와 둘이 가꾼 동산을 다 짓밟아 놓고선 그렇게 명령했다. 감히 명령을 내려, 마치 자기가 이태용의 주인이라도 되는 양. 거만하기 짝이 없지. 그런 막무가내식 강요 따윈 거절하면 그만이다. 아무 것도 모르는 주제에 철 모르고 건방떠는 정재현을 버리면 위태로운 줄타기도 손쉽게 끝이다. 

그런데 왜 그렇게 못하지. 정재현이 김도영을 이긴 건가. 김도영에 대한 마음이 모자랐나. 불확실성으로 점철된 사고들이 계속해서 흐른다. 마음이 모자랐던 거면, 나는 그럼 왜 김도영을 진작에 내치지 않았지. 그 긴 시간 동안 곁에 두고, 몸을 섞고 사랑을 나누면서… 사랑? 에둘러서 섹스를 지칭하는 거 말고, 우린 진짜로 사랑을 나눴었나? 그러긴 했나. 

끝도 없을 고뇌가 범람하는 때. 타이밍이 좋게, 아니 나쁘게, 잘 모르겠는 전화가 울려댔다. 넥타이에 묶였던 자국이 덜 지워진 팔로 핸드폰을 겨우 찾아들었다. 발신자, 김도영. 둘이 작당이라도 한 게 아니면 이럴 수 있냐고. 숨쉴 틈 하나 안 주고 조여와선 옴짝달싹 못하는 쥐덫같이 굴어대. 그 덫에 콱 물려서 제대로 잡힌 게 틀림없었다. 어떻게 벗어나지. 벗어나고 싶긴 한가. 일단 전화를 받았다.

…….

[형?]

…어어.

[받았으면 말을 해야지.]

자다 깨서.

[…꿈 꿨어?]

도영은 한끝 말만 듣고도 곧장 가라앉은 심기를 감지해낸다. 언제나. 지금 심사가 어떤지, 또 꿈을 꿨는지도 다 알아차린다. 무슨 꿈을 꿨는진 굳이 묻지 않는다. 이태용에게 즐거운 꿈이란 없으니까. 좆같은 건 항상 같으니 얼마나 좆같은지가 늘상 관건이었다.

그냥 좀. 

[…….]

왜 전화했어.

[나 형네 집 잠깐 가도 돼?]

도영의 물음이 공이처럼 관자놀이를 친다. 아. 지금, 정재현이 왔다 간 자리에 김도영이…. 뇌 속 이성은 경고장을 즉각 프린트했다. 오게 하지 말 것. 만사가 귀찮은 척 황급히 목소리를 꾸몄다.

왜 오는데.

[그냥… 형 기분 안 좋은 것 같아서.]

오지 마.

[왜?]

기분 별로 안 좋아.

[그러니까 간다고.]

김도영. 오지 마.

[집에 얌전히 있어, 알았지. 좀 이따 봐.]

대답할 새도 없이 전화가 뚝 꺼졌다. 개같은 새끼들. 들리지 않을 전화에 대고 욕을 씹었다. 정재현이나 김도영이나 데칼코마니야, 남 말 죽어라 안 듣고 제멋대로인 건. 아니 그냥 모든 게 다. 이 같잖은 관계에 천착하는 것부터 멋대로 마음을 내던지고 독점하길 요구해 오는 것까지. 죄다 똑같이 닮아 있었다. 폭력적인 순정을 앞두고 울컥 치미는 건 그냥 뭐든 다 뒤엎고 싶은 충동. 다만 실행력은 손톱만큼도 없었다. 진득히 체화된 무기력이 팔다리를 조인다.

물 먹은 듯 무거운 몸을 일으켰다. 눈꺼풀을 겨우 떠 주변을 훑는데 재현이 있다가 떠나간 방 안이 묘하게 너저분하고 정신없었다. 뭐가 그런 기척을 발산하는지 살펴보니 눈에 띄는 건 틈이 빼꼼 열린 서랍. 까무룩 잠든 틈을 타 누군가 살그머니 손댄 흔적. 말 못할 비밀이라도 숨겨뒀을지 궁금했나. 안 열어보는 게 좋았을 텐데, 정재현. 그 안에 든 거 넌 감당 못할 텐데. 태용은 조소했다. 

무미건조한 서랍을 한껏 채운 건 수많은 사진들. 수년 동안 차곡차곡 쌓여 보관되어온 것들. 틈날 때마다 사진을 종종 찍곤 했다. 집에 폴라로이드와 필름 카메라가 있어서. 피사체는, 거의 도영이다. 만만한 피사체가 너밖에 없지 않냐고 쏘아붙이며 사진을 무수히 찍어 뒀다. 정재현은 박제된 그 초상들을 전부 목격하고 말았겠지. 가엾게도.

수백 장의 사진 중 특별히 골라낸 몇 장은 책상 위 메모 보드에다 핀으로 고정시켜 놨는데, 문득 못 보던 사진 하나. 손길 들여 꾸며놓은 보드판에 조그맣고 길쭉한 새 폴라로이드 사진이 낯설다. 이것도 정재현 짓인가. 부지런하게 카메라까지 건드렸네. 가까이 들여다 봤다. 반질반질 코팅된 종이에 현상된 건 발가벗은 채 이불을 두르고 쓰러져 있는 이태용. 방금 전 자기 자신. 렌즈에 한 차례 걸러진 모습에도 섹스 후의 피로감은 여실히 드러났다. 정재현은, 멋대로 사진을 찍고선 그 밑에 네임펜으로 또박또박 눌러 쓴 글씨까지 곁들였고.

자는 모습이 예뻐서 찍었어요. - 재현

참 깜찍하게 치졸한 짓거릴 다 해. 본인과의 섹스로 난도질 당해서 쓰러진 꼴이 예쁘다고 사진을 남겨. 그리고 그걸 김도영이 해맑게 웃고 있는 사진 위에 살풋 덮어 놨다. 정재현이 저 자는 새 살금살금 이런 짓을 했을 모양을 그려보니 웃음만 났다. 웃었는데 맛은 쓰기만 했다. 사진을 치워 서랍 안에다 쑤셔넣었다. 전시해봤자 좋을 일 하나 없으니까. 혹시라도 도영이 봐 버린다면. 

도영이 사는 곳에서 이곳까지는 그리 멀지 않았다. 빠르면 이십 분도 안 되어 도착할 거였다. 도영을 맞이할 채비를 해야 했다. 맞이할 채비라, 그건 물론 김도영 받아낼 준비. 욕실로 들어가 신부가 목욕재계하듯 몸을 구석구석 씻어냈다. 정재현의 흔적이 뜨거운 수돗물에 씻겨 내려간다. 몸에 남은 타인의 냄새를 지워버리는 건 익숙하고 습관적인 의례였다. 닳아버린 감각이 피로하게 물에 젖는다. 난 왜 이러고 있지, 이게 뭘까, 이제 와서 그런 의문을 하기엔 너무 까마득히 멀리 왔다.

김도영이 날 사랑한다 했던 그 말. 머릿속에 희끄무레하게 떠다니기만 하던 것이 타인의 음성으로 조직되어 귀에 들릴 거라곤 상상조차 못 했었는데. 난 이미 알고 있었나, 알면서도 외면했나. 그런 건 중요하지 않다. 김도영이 사랑하지 않아야 한다는 게 중요했다. 넌 날 사랑하면 안 돼, 김도영. 네가 응당 누려야 할 행복들이 모조리 소멸될 테니까. 그냥 차라리 날 미워해. 믿지도 않는 신에게 그런 기도를 올리고 싶었다. 김도영을 차갑게 식혀 달라고. 내게 질리고 질려서 거들떠 보지도 않게 해 달라고. 그럼 날 비정하게 버린 신이라도 겸허히 용서받을 기회를 주겠다고, 전능한 신을 향해 감히 그렇게 포고했다. 물론 아무리 악에 받쳐 소리를 질러도 태용을 버린 신은 한미한 그의 부름에 다신 응답하지 않을 거였다.

*

불과 몇 시간 전엔 이 방에서 정재현과 엉망진창으로 몸을 섞었었는데. 음울한 열기가 겨우 가신 방으로 이번엔 김도영이 발을 들였다. 

전화한 지 삼십 분만에 도착한 도영은 양손에 달디단 커피와 까늘레를 한 움큼 사들고 왔다. 태용은 그닥 덜 반가운 손님 대신 반가운 간식거리부터 냉큼 낚아챘다. 십수 년간 단 것에 미쳐 왔던 태용은 달마다 당분과의 절연을 다짐했고 번번이 실패했고 이번 달도 똑같다. 김도영이 자꾸 간식 사다가 꾀어내서 그런 거라고, 태용은 대강 남 탓을 해 뒀다. 도영은 그런 거라면 뭐 얼마든 악역을 자처하고자 했으니까. 동화 속 장난같은 소꿉놀이를 영원히라도 할 수 있을 것처럼. 도영은 간식에 정신이 팔린 태용을 보곤 혀 한번 차고 태용 대신 집안 이곳저곳을 돌보기 시작했다. 어둑한 방에 불을 켜고 향초를 피우고 우드 스피커 위에 핸드폰을 올려 놨다. 도영이 지나가는 자리마다 사소한 온기가 돋아난다.

방 왜 이렇게 추워? 난방 안 해?

아. 까먹었다.

까먹을 게 따로 있지… 정신 좀 챙기고 살아 형. 

나 원래 막 살잖아.

그니까 같이 살자 할 때 말 듣지.

뭘 같이 살아. 감당이 되냐 니가? 

왜 안 돼, 칠 년동안 감당했는데.

퉁명스럽게 던지는 그 말엔 뼈가 있었다. 사람 간의 인연에 칠 년의 시간이란 꽤 육중한 것이라 그 존재감을 과시할 만도 했지만 도영과 태용의 칠 년은 그렇지 못했다. 다 시든 꽃처럼 낯을 푹 수그린 채 감춰져 있기만 했다. 그 순간을 구성한 이태용이 언제나 거들떠보지도 않았기 때문에 그랬다. 시간, 시간. 퇴적되지 못하고 파도 거품처럼 꺼져가는 시간들.

태용이 포장된 상자를 뜯는 사이 도영은 외투를 벗고 셔츠의 맨 윗 단추를 풀었다. 손가락의 흐름을 따라 태용의 시선이 좇아간다. 도영이 즐겨 입는, 늘 뿌리는 향수의 잔향이 묻어나는 흰 셔츠. 바스락거리는 재질의 원단에 감싸인 너른 어깨와 소매 끝으로 나온 핏줄 불거진 손등. 어느샌가 치밀하고 단단하게 짜여진 도영의 신체를 태용은 새삼스레 인지했다. 처음 만났던 스물 한 살의 김도영과 지금 스물 여덟의 김도영은 여전히 같은 듯 보여도 사소한 모든 것들은 다 변해 있었다. 마냥 무르고 앳되던 얼굴엔 성숙한 냉담함이 배였고 태용에게 낯설게 인사하던 후배는 이제 더없이 능숙하게 태용을 다룬다. 

반전된 관계. 달라지지 않은 것은 하나. 맞닿은 적 없는 마음.

손을 씻고 온 도영이 침대 위에 앉았다. 재현이 태용의 팔을 결박하고 맹수처럼 달려대던 바로 그 자리로. 도영이 구겨진 시트를 매만지는 걸 본 태용은 그 옆에 달라붙어 도영을 자기 쪽으로 꽉 잡아당겼다. 한기에 부르르 몸이 떨렸다. 방이 너무 냉해서 그런 척 했다. 도영은 얇은 실크 파자마만 걸친 태용의 옷자락을 잡고 흔들었다. 

옷 좀 두껍게 입어, 한겨울에 뭔데.

일부러 입은 거야.

일부러?

벗기기 좋으라고.

아.

뭐, 왜.

이건 반칙이지 형.

즉각 반응이 돌아왔다. 치사해. 그렇게 꼬드기면 어떻게 안 넘어가. 청명한 목소리와 걸맞지 않는 음험한 손길이 곧장 몸을 파고들었다. 나 이거 먼저 먹을래, 태용이 밀쳐내도 손가락은 완강히 살갗 위를 침범해왔다. 먹는 거 좀 이따가. 도영은 태용의 귀를 깨물면서 마른 몸을 품 안으로 끌어들였다. 와닿은 손이 싸늘해 태용이 흠칫 어깨를 움츠렸다. 도영이 움직임을 멈췄다.

몸 안 좋아?

아니 그냥… 차가워서.

하기 싫으면 얘기해.

태용은 얘기하지 않았다. 싫단 말도 좋단 말도. 종종 태용이 고집스럽게 침묵하는 때가 있었다, 지금처럼. 그럴 땐 손쓸 도리가 없었다. 멋대로 해도 신경 안 쓴다는 듯이 무심하게, 말은 필요 없으니까 맘대로 날 범하라고 무방비하게 몸을 여는데 거기에 어떤 토를 달 수 있지. 그럴 만한 개연성도 의지도 없었다. 언제나 네가 원하는 대로, 요구하는 대로, 이렇게. 도영은 늘 순응했다. 입 한 번 맞춰 주고 침대 옆 서랍을 열려는 도영의 손이 태용에게 제지당한다. 쓰지 마, 오늘은. 간혹 생살로 안을 휘저을 때마다 싫다고 퍼득거리던 태용이 먼저 콘돔 없는 관계를 제안하고 있었다.

콘돔 쓰지 말자고?

응.

왜?

좋아하잖아.

태용은 도영이 한두 개 풀어 둔 파자마 단추를 마저 끌렀다. 갓 샤워를 마친 태용의 몸이 불 피운 향처럼 달아오른다. 은근하고 농밀하게 뿌려지는 열기에 도영이 인상을 썼다. 왜 표정이 그래, 너 좋아서 그러는 거지, 그치? 태용은 도영의 무릎 위로 앉아 이마에 입술을 댔다. 가까이 기울인 맨몸의 피부와 도영이 입은 셔츠의 깃이 간지럽게 닿았다. 도영의 안색은 전혀 흔쾌하지 않았지만, 태용은 섬세한 손이 파자마 바지를 들추고 미끄러지는 데서 이미 도영이 넘어온 걸 알았다.

오늘 되게… 되게 친절하네, 이상하게.

싫음 말든가.

싫진 않지. 그냥 좀, 수상해서.

왜? 너 좋아하는 거 해 준다고.

억지로 할 필요 없어 형.

나 억지로 한 적 없는데.

뭐가 없어, 맨날 못 이기는 척 하면서.

왜 그렇게 남 얘기하듯 내 탓을 해. 원망이 야속하게 부풀어 오른다. 태용은 거꾸로 도영을 탓했다. 맨날 못 이기는 척, 네가 그렇게 만들었잖아. 섹스할 때마다 울고 난리치고 버둥거리면서 결국엔 매달리고 무너지도록 빚어 놨잖아, 김도영이. 수 년간 끊임없이 몸을 가르고 체온을 빼앗은 김도영에게 완전히 길들어 버린 이태용. 내 몸도 삶도 네가 원한 방식대로 훈육되어서 이젠 너의 손때가 묻지 않은 구석이란 하나도 안 남았는데. 그런 널 떼내라고, 어떻게? 

김도영을 끊어. 그렇게 못 해. 두 개의 명제가 충돌한다.

빨리, 김도영….

형 잠깐만, 좀 벌려놓고 해야,

그냥 해, 참을 테니까.

왜 이렇게 보채.

나 좀… 채워 줘.

침대에 누워 유혹하는 모습이 애처로웠다. 자길 채워 달라는 야릇한 도발과 달리 목소리는 불안하게 흔들렸다. 그러면서도 태용은 행동을 잇지 않는 도영을 재촉했다. 진짜 괜찮겠어? 도영이 마지막으로 물었다. 태용은 도영의 두 팔을 움켜잡는 것으로 물음에 답했다. 곧 바지가 벗겨졌다. 차가운 젤이 엉덩이 틈새로 주르륵 떨어지자마자 찢어버릴 것처럼 성기가 거세게 파고들었다. 꼬챙이에 꿰인 것처럼 몸이 펄떡 요동친다. 도영은 움찔거리는 태용의 허리를 붙잡고 샅이 맞닿을 때까지 밀고 들어왔다. 순식간에 관통당한 태용이 옷소매를 물어뜯었다. 묵직한 얼얼함과 찢기는 듯한 작열감, 몸 안쪽 깊이 때리는 복통. 통증이 온갖 다양한 형태를 띠고 몰려온다. 괴로운 비명이 목울대에서 진동했다.

아, 흐윽, 아아….

안 되겠다. 잠깐 빼자. 

계속, 해… 빼지 마…. 

아파하니까 그렇지…!

그냥, 그냥 하던, 대로 해… 나 봐준 적, 없잖아. 

도리질 치고 질질 울어대면서 계속하라고 떼를 쓴다. 그 모양을 본 도영은 자신이 대단히 비인간적인 짓거리를 저지르는 듯한 찝찝함을 지울 수 없었다. 아무리 본인이 원한대도 이렇게까지 해야 하나. 갈피를 못 잡고 헤매는 도영에게 태용이 다시 말했다. 해, 김도영. 도영은 결국 수긍했다. 울음기 진한 숨소리를 배경음으로 계속해서 몰아붙인다. 한 손으론 태용의 허벅지를 밀어 놓고 다른 손으론 얼굴과 목덜미와 입술을 끊임없이 어루만졌다. 내장이 불타는 것처럼 괴로워도 그 손길만은 지극히 감미로웠다. 닿은 온몸이 바다로 뛰어든 소금 인형처럼 스르르 녹아내린다. 거친 삽입에 적응해 쾌감을 겨우 붙잡은 태용은 도영을 손쉽게 절정으로 이끌었다. 내벽이 달라붙어 쥐어짜는 자극에 도영이 이를 악물었다.

형, 나….

안에, 안에다 해.

안 돼, 아….

몸을 빼려고 해도 태용의 다리가 허리를 꽉 감싸고 있었다. 뺄 수가 없었다. 손 쓸 새도 없이 정액이 터져나온다. 사정하는 도영의 낯빛이 바짝 굳어 있었다. 뭉근한 점액질이 몸안에 사출되는 감각을 느끼며 태용이 눈을 감았다. 도영은 짧게 숨을 몰아쉬며 겨우 태용의 몸을 빠져나갔다. 벌려진 다리 사이에서 정액이 울컥 흘러나와 침대 시트를 적신다. 

섹스가 끝나도 울음이 그치질 않았다. 도영은 어깨를 떨면서 흐느끼는 태용을 가만히 안았다. 두 뺨에 길을 내고 뚝뚝 흘러내리는 눈물을 하나하나 입술로 닦아 지운다. 그럴수록 태용은 더 서럽게 울었다. 너무 과해. 과하게 사랑스러워, 이런 모든 접촉들이. 이제 이런 건 좀 치워 버려 제발.

한참을 안고 있었다. 태용의 울음이 서서히 그쳐갈 때쯤에야 도영이 팔을 풀었다.

왜 이렇게 울어.

…이제 와서 그딴 소리야, 할 때마다 울려 놓고.

그런 눈물 아닌 것 같은데.

쾌감에 흘리는 눈물이 아니란 걸 도영도 직감했다. 도영은 그 이유를 묻진 않았다. 태용의 볼에 남은 눈물 자국을 손으로 문질러 없애기만 했다. 손가락을 따라 살이 주욱 밀려난다. 자기가 졸라 놓고 태용은 강제로 당한 것처럼 처연하게 몸을 감쌌다. 도영은 익숙하게 받아넘겼다. 가해자면서 피해자인 척하고, 알면서 모르는 척하는 태용의 심리 기제를 누구보다 잘 알아서.

많이 아팠어?

응.

그니까 하지 말쟀잖아 내가. 왜 사서 고생을 해.

넌 이런 거 좋아하잖아.

내가 언제?

나도 좋아하고.

아픈 거 그딴 게 왜 좋아, 묻는다면 답은 진절머리나게 유치했다. 온몸에 내달리는 아픔을 견디다 보면 도영이 꼭 어르고 달래줄 테니까. 끔찍하도록 상냥한 손길로, 어쩔 줄 모르게 다감한 얼굴을 하고, 자신의 시야 안에 이태용 하나밖에 없는 것처럼 안타깝게. 그런 식으로 길이 들었다. 불에 달궈지는 듯한 고통을 감내하고 나면 깃털처럼 내려앉는 다정함. 거기에 혹하고 눈이 멀어 여기까지 왔다. 김도영은 그렇게 이태용을 길들였다.

형 취향이 참….

지도 이상하면서.

난 형한테 맞춘 건데.

니가? 나한테?

어.

도영은 전혀 반대의 얘길 했다. 자신이 이태용을 이렇게 길들인 건 실은 제 의도가 아니라고. 타의에 의한 거였다고. 왜? 의문해봤자 역시 바보 같은 답밖엔 없었다. 때리고 상처 주고 울게 만들고, 그렇게 험한 짓들로 다뤄 주면 이태용이 좋아하니까. 숨 넘어갈 것처럼 좋아 죽겠단 얼굴로 매달리니까. 네가 좋아하는 걸 해 주고 싶으니까, 나는. 김도영은 그런 사람이라.

정재현은 잘해?

뭐를.

이거 말야 이거.

도영이 태용의 엉덩이를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 아아, 그거. 그게 그렇게 궁금하냐. 치기 어린 경쟁심이 하도 볼품없어서 태용은 풋 웃고 말았다. 둘의 섹스를 가늠해보면, 정재현은 시작부터 이를 드러냈고 김도영은 얌전 떨면서 온갖 짓거릴 다 했다. 양상은 달랐으나 결은 같았다. 결국엔 둘 다 잡아먹을 듯이 달려들어 가차없이 물어뜯어댔다. 어떤 가책도 없이, 이 모든 행위가 정당하단 얼굴로. 왜, 싫어? 싫지 않지? 이게 네가 원하는 거잖아? 라고 되묻는 것처럼. 부정하기엔 지나치게 합당한 짐작들이었다. 태용은 뜯기고 물리고 씹어먹히는 포악한 감각에 미쳐 있는 자신을 인정했다. 무자비하게 포식당하는 순간, 역설적으로 삶의 극치에 이르는 그 순간에.

니가 더 잘해.

거짓말.

어떻게 알았냐?

진짜 거짓말이야? 아.

둘이 똑같아. 존나 이기적이고 막 대하고. 제멋대로에.

난 아닌데.

아니라고, 뭔데 이건.

태용이 자기 가슴에 그어진 생채기를 가리켰다. 섹스할 때마다 꼭 자취를 하나씩 남기는 버릇대로, 오늘도 도영의 손끝은 태용의 살갗을 긁어 놨다. 이마저도 지긋지긋하게 닮은 두 남자.

나 샤워, 태용이 짤막한 한 마디를 던지고 침대에서 일어났다. 다리가 휘청거리는 걸 도영이 부축해 겨우 똑바로 세워 놨다. 같이 할래? 도영이 묻자 태용은 손을 젓고 혼자 욕실로 향했다. 곧 욕실 문이 닫히고 물소리가 나기 시작한다. 

도영은 태용의 온기가 남은 침대에 멍하니 몸을 뉘였다. 마르고 공허한 천장. 이 방에서 섹스를 나누고 나면 언제나 마주하는 풍경. 천장을 올려다 볼 땐 늘 혼자였다. 눈을 감고 방금 전 일들을 다시 재생했다. 기억나는 건 강렬한 섹스가 아니라 태용의 몸에 나 있던 정사의 상처들. 그 위에 자신이 애써 아로새겨 놨던 가냘픈 흔적들. 비참하고 무력하기 짝이 없었다. 견디기 힘들어. 형. 진짜 힘들어.

외로움은 자각할 새도 없이 마구 들이닥친다. 도영은 자리에서 일어나 침대 옆 협탁에 손을 가져갔다. 지금 빨리, 메마른 위로라도 필요해서. 서랍을 벌컥 열었다. 안은 여전하다. 자신과 찍은 사진들로 채워진 보관함. 거들떠 보지도 않을 사랑의 자그마한 물증들. 기나긴 애정의 산물이라기엔 지나치게 빈약했지만 상관없었다. 이런 하찮은 것으로도 만족하는 법을 배웠으니까. 도영에게 할당된 유일한 애정의 영역은 여전히 그 자리를 유지하고 있었다. 

여전한 줄 알았다, 단 하나 이질적인 것이 눈에 띄지 않았다면. 

사진들을 뒤적거리며 하나하나 곱씹던 도영은 문득 그 안에 있을 이유가 없는 이물질을 발견했다. 안에 파묻힌 걸 들춰 꺼냈다. 어떤 폴라로이드 사진. 자신이 찍은 적 없는 태용의 모습. 침대 위 적나라한 치태. 도영은 익숙한 한기를 느꼈다. 사진 속 태용의 몸에 난 상처는 조금 전 목격했던 것과 일치했다. 그리고 그 밑에 적힌 글씨는.

자는 모습이 예뻐서 찍었어요. - 재현

아.

약소한 믿음마저 결국 능욕당하고 말았네, 김도영은. 

마침 태용이 욕실에서 막 나오던 참이었다. 태용은 무슨 일이 터졌는지 곧장 알아챘다. 마구 뛰쳐와 서랍을 우당탕 닫았다. 급하게 다물린 서랍 틈새로 튀어나온 사진들이 우수수 흩어진다. 열어볼 리 없다고 생각해서 안일하게 방치한 건데 하필, 평소엔 잘 들여다 보지도 않던 서랍을 왜 하필 지금 열어. 촉이라도 왔나, 새삼 기막히게 때 맞춘 촉이다. 망할. 씨발. 물은 이미 엎질러졌다. 도영은 너무나 불쾌하고 기이한 사건의 실마리를 드디어 잡은 것처럼 재현이 찍은 사진을 움켜쥔 채 서 있었다. 

정재현 왔었구나.

…….

이래서 오지 말라고 했네, 그지.

배신감이 도영의 머리부터 발끝까지 벼락처럼 꿰뚫었다. 애타는 입맞춤과 뺨을 적신 눈물과 안겨드는 몸짓, 그 모든 것들이 자신을 향한 애틋함의 발현이라 생각했는데. 알고보니 정재현의 흔적을 감추려는 얕은 술수였다, 라. 도영이 숨을 사납게 뱉었다. 불같은 모욕감이 찌릿 사지를 내달린다. 

이거 때문에 그렇게 하자고 떼썼어? 나한테 아양부릴려고? 몸 상납 같은 거야 형?

말 그딴 식으로 하지 마라 김도영.

그럼 형이 행동을 똑바로 해, 이딴 거 굴러다니게 두지 말고!

도영이 사진을 가차없이 구겨서 저쪽 쓰레기통에 던져 버렸다. 재현이 만든 태용의 순간이 내팽개쳐져 처박힌다.

뭐 사랑 놀이야? 형 그런 거 안 되잖아. 그때 다 망가졌,

김도영!

태용이 소리질렀다. 입에 절대 담지 말기로 굳게 약속했던 것. 그 약속이 치닫는 감정의 소용돌이에 휩쓸려 깨어지기 직전이었다. 태용의 고함소리에 도영은 간신히 입을 다물었다. 둘 사이에 단 한번도 오가지 않았던 적대감이 팽팽하게 줄을 당겼다.

너 선 넘었다.

형은 안 넘었어? 내가 분명히 나한테 이런 일 좀 넘어오게 하지 말랬는데. 

그간 수도 없이 지저분한 것들을 감내해 왔다. 감당할 수 있었다. 불완전하게나마 이태용을 영유하는 댓가라고, 그렇게 납득했다. 어차피 금방 떨어져나갈 먼지들이라 괜찮다고 생각했었다. 이런 순간을 마주하게 될 줄은 꿈에도 모르고.

다르네, 정재현은. 그동안 놀던 새끼들이랑 완전 다르네. 

어, 맞아. 달라.

형 진심이야?

진심인데.

어디까지 할 거야?

그럼 넌?

태용은 손이 으스러지도록 주먹을 쥐었다. 손톱이 손바닥을 깊게 파고들었다. 진심 같은 거 가지면 안 된단 것도 모르는 넌 대체 어디까지 할 생각인데.

나 뭐,

언제까지 이럴 거냐고. 사귀는 것도 아니잖아 우리. 왜 이렇게 집착을 해.

형. 이제 와서….

집착 그만 해, 김도영. 징그러워. 징그럽다고. 니가 뭔데! 씨발 니가 무슨, 무슨 권리로 나한테 간섭을 해 대. 간섭하지 마. 신경 끄라고!

언어들이 폭주하며 비수처럼 도영을 찔러댔다. 한번도 들어본 적 없는 잔인한 말들이 해일처럼 밀려와 도영을 덮쳤다. 환상을 깨부수고 진상을 드러내고 혹독하게 매질한다. 그 누구보다 오래 함께했어도, 넌 여전히 알량한 질투조차 할 권한이 없는 놈이라고. 정신 차리라고, 주제를 알라고. 반박할 방법이 없었다. 

조금은 달라졌을 줄 알았는데. 초라하게 허덕이는 날 안아주지 않을까 했는데. 헛된 희망은 무참히 박살났다. 빛 한 점 없는 외로운 우주에 홀로 던져진 듯한 외로움. 그 아득한 공간으로 도영을 밀어 버린 태용은 라이프 라인 하나 던지지 않고 멀어지는 도영을 무정하게 응시한다. 안 돼. 그만. 제발. 형. 불러도 들리지 않을 외침. 징그럽다 낙인찍힌 애정을 붙들고 도영은 태용의 방을 뛰쳐나가 버렸다.

*

거길 가지 말았어야 했어.

재현은 수많은 후회를 따라 걸었다. 안광이 번뜩이는 두 눈이 텅 빈 밤거리를 직시한다. 갓 형성된 트라우마가 반복해서 되짚인다. 떨쳐내려 해도 다시. 또 다시. 아까 서랍을 열지 말았어야 했다. 그 안에 수북히 쌓인 꼴같잖은 추억 더미들을 영영 몰라야 했는데. 현기증이 머리를 죄 흔들었다. 그 서랍 속에 든 그 사진들. 온통 김도영과 이태용의 순간들로 도배되어 있던 추억의 편린들.

개구지게 입술을 내민 이태용. 머리를 붉게 물들인 이태용. 벚꽃잎을 따는 김도영. 책을 읽는 김도영의 뒷모습. 낯설게도 말간 웃음을 짓는 이태용. 그리 널널하지도 않은 폴라로이드의 프레임 속에 기어코 얼굴을 붙이고 사진 찍은 두 사람. 몰래 엿본 둘만의 시간들이 포토그래픽 메모리처럼 하나하나 머릿속에 새겨진다. 그 사진들 속의 이태용은 무슨, 마치 김도영 없이는 못 살 사람 같았다. 세상이 김도영으로 채워져 있기라도 한 것처럼. 그래놓고 김도영의 사랑을 몰라? 김도영을 사랑하지 않아? 거짓말. 거짓말쟁이.

어떻게 해야 가질 수 있지. 최초로 닥친 난관이다. 그간 재현이 겪었던 모든 애정사는 시시할 정도로 간단했었다. 이런 사랑 싸움 같은 건 다가가는 것만으로 가질 수 있었다. 가질 수 없으면 선선히 포기했다. 구차하게 늘어지는 일은 고려조차 하지 않았다. 그랬는데. 이태용은, 아니다. 간단하지 않고 포기하기 싫다. 죽어도. 왜 난 집착하고 있지? 그딴 의문을 할 틈도 없이 나아간다. 본능이 이끄는 대로. 질투, 집착, 진심. 지금껏 손쉬운 놀이밖에 모르던 정재현에겐 너무 버거운 일. 진심 다루는 법, 그런 거 다 잊어버렸는데.

부유하고 품위 넘치는 집안, 눈부시게 청아한 외모, 잘난 머리. 온갖 사치스런 요소들을 한데 그러모은 행운아. 피그말리온이 작정하고 조각한 갈라테이아같은 인간. 단 한 가지, 평생 정맥 주사와 함께할 그의 피만 제외하면. 혈우병. 아름답게 칠한 회화 위에 쏟아진 시뻘건 페인트. 온갖 중매쟁이들이 군침을 흘리며 접근했다가 재현이 혈우병을 앓는단 걸 알고선 난색을 표하며 멀어져갔다. 유전이잖아요, 그럼 자식도…. 그런 거지같은 말이나 던지면서. 그치들이 노골적으로 발을 빼도 재현은 언제나 무심했다. 거들떠 보지도 않았다. 그럴 가치도 없으니까. 잘 됐네, 나도 너네같은 머저리들이랑 내 인생 낭비할 마음 전혀 없거든. 그런 식으로 수많은 이들을 밀어내고 진심을 말소시켰다. 선천적 아웃라이어이자 자발적 아웃사이더. 그게 이 사회에서 정의된 정재현이었다. 

끈질기게 재현을 꾀어 내려 드는 부류도 있기는 했다. 정재현을 갖는데 그 정도 위험 부담은 감내하겠다는 욕심으로 번뜩이는 것들. 손익 계산에 누구보다 약삭빠른 놈들. 그래 봤자 재현의 눈에 차지도 않는단 건 변함없었지만. 그러다 때로는, 정말 아주 이따금, 그런 속물들과는 태생부터 다른 이들이 순수한 호감을 내밀기도 했다. 재현 씨는 좋은 사람이니까 우리 딸이랑 인사 한번 해 보면 좋을 텐데. 꾸밈 없는 말엔 과하게 약한 재현이라, 부탁에 못 이겨 모르는 사람들과 결혼을 떠들기 위해 만나러 다닐 때가 있었다. 합정역에 발 디뎠던 그날도 그런 선의의 연장선을 따라가는 중이었다. 그날, 운명처럼 마주쳐 버린 어느 빌어먹을 인간 때문에 모든 게 다 틀어졌지만.

그 모든 일련의 일들은 재현의 의지와 무관했었다. 그저 사교적인 체면치레에 지나지 않았다. 그러나 지금 재현은 자발적인 의사를 피력하기로 마음먹었다. 빠른 결심을 내리고 곧장 전화를 걸었다. 집으로. 

아버지. 저예요. 별일 없지? 네… 죄송해요, 요새 일이 바빠서. 엄마는요? 

아아, 저번에 그… 선 자리 있잖아, 그때 안 간다 했던 거요. 네, 네… 그, 주선하신 분한테 얘기 좀 다시 할 수 있어요? 아… 혹시, 다시 잡을 수 있나 해서. 아 번호는 있는데, 아직 연락은 안 해봤어요. 그 분한테 말 좀 잘 해 달라고 하게요. 네? 아 그냥, 맘이 바뀌었어요. 

그 교수님 지인 분이시지? 저도 예전에 뵌 적 있는, 기억나요. 아아… 아뇨, 그냥, 왠지 아는 것 같아서. 몸이요, 저 몸 괜찮아요. 신경 쓰지 말구. 네, 주무세요.

전화를 끊었다. 일은 저질러졌다. 사전 작업은 전화 한 통으로 끝. 이젠 홀로 방 안에 쓰러져 있을 태용에게 다시 다정함을 보일 차례다. 깨워서 안아주고 나올 걸 그랬나. 그러기엔 너무 분했지, 그 사진들이. 메신저 목록에서 태용을 찾아 메시지 창을 열었다.

<태용 씨. 아까 심하게 굴어서 미안해요. 기분 나아지면 다시 보고 싶어요. 또 연락할게요>

거짓 평온을 겹겹이 둘러 메시지를 보냈다. 예의바른 말투도 미안하다는 사과도 실은 진심 하나 없이 모두 꾸며낸 거짓말. 딱 하나, 다시 보고 싶다는 말만큼은 진짜였다.


	9. Chapter 9

해는 금방 바뀐다. 이젠 숱하게 겪어서 감흥도 없는 1월 1일. 재현에겐 그냥 하던 일을 계속 하는 날이었다. 그래도 올해는 조금 달랐다. 새해를 기념이라도 하듯 호텔 이름과 호실 번호가 적힌 메시지가 왔다. 태용에게서. 이건 무슨 조선시대 간택 단자도 아니고… 어쨌든 택시를 잡아타고 호텔을 찾았다. 남산이 보이는 신라호텔의 20층 객실. 고급스럽고 적막한 복도를 지나 객실 문을 두드렸다. 문이 열리고 샤워 가운을 두른 태용이 나와 재현을 맞이한다. 대뜸 달려들고선 웰컴 기프트처럼 열렬하게 키스를 해 온다. 나쁘지 않은 신년 선물이네. 머리를 금발로 새롭게 물들인 태용은 반짝이는 금장 리본 같았다.

왜 이런 식으로 사람을 불러요.

우리한테 딱이잖아.

태용 씨나 딱이지 난 아닌데. 무슨 콜걸도 아니고.

아 왜 이렇게 까칠해. 나 서른 살 축하 파티 좀 하자.

벌써 서른이에요? 와, 티 진짜 안 난다. 철이 안 들어서 그런가.

너만 하겠냐?

톡 쏘아붙이고 돌아서는 태용은 기분이 좋아 보였다. 재현은 코트를 벗어 옷걸이에 걸쳐 놓고 방 안으로 들어섰다. 비싼 요금만큼의 값어치를 하겠다고 어필하는 것만 같은 장중한 객실. 테이블 위 핑크 샴페인과 투명한 글라스 두 잔. 마샬 스피커에서 흘러나오는 재즈. 그리고 침대 위에 마릴린 먼로처럼 누워 있는 이태용. 이런 사치스런 패키지를 예약한 적은 없는 것 같은데. 재현이 침대에 다가가자 태용이 다리를 뻗어 발끝으로 재현의 허벅지를 느릿하게 훑어내린다. 여왕님이지, 아주. 눕혀서 박아 주면 정신 못 차리고 비명 지를 거면서 먹히기 전까진 무서운 줄 모르고 턱을 한껏 치켜세운다. 그래, 계속 그렇게 있어. 안 그러면 이쪽이 아쉬워.

재현이 키스라도 할 것처럼 가까이 접근했다. 그래놓곤 태용이 입술을 내밀자 일부러 살짝 얼굴을 뗐다. 코가 살짝 스치고 입술이 닿을 듯 말 듯 달싹거린다. 모든 게 흔쾌히 흐르는 분위기. 장난을 적당히 멈추고 가운을 어깨까지 내리는데 태용이 손을 탁 붙잡았다. 그만. 제지당한 재현이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 여기서 그만이라니 무슨 뜻이야.

싫어.

호텔까지 불러 놓고 싫어?

응.

왜?

김도영이랑 자서 힘들어. 다음에.

재현의 이성은 순간 정지했다. 공격적인 발언에 잠시 정신을 못 차렸다가 이내 사고 회로가 돌아가기 시작한다. 가운을 마저 끌어내리자 온몸에 자신이 낸 적 없는 새로운 흔적들이 선명하게 드러났다. 나쁘지 않은 신년 선물이란 얘긴 취소. 선물을 가장한 폭탄이었다. 나랑 그렇게 몸 섞어 놓고 또 김도영을 들여, 그래놓고 날 여기까지 불러서 보란 듯이 당당하게 밝히고 있어. 혼나고 싶단 뜻이지, 이거. 

말 안 듣네.

뭐.

태용 씨. 나 인내심 별로 안 많아요.

안 많아? 어쩌라고.

왜 이렇게 까칠해, 오늘따라.

아닌데. 이게 난데. 몰랐어?

아니, 오늘따라 맞아, 일부러 사나워진 거 다 보여. 반항적으로 말을 튕기고 기어오르는 모양이 재현의 눈엔 마냥 우습기만 했다. 우습고, 걸리적거린다. 재현은 엄지로 태용의 입가를 쓸었다. 젖은 입술의 육감이 붕 떠오른 화를 겨우 가라앉힌다. 예쁜 짓 해야지, 이태용. 지금 그렇게 발톱 세울 때 아니야. 원랜 그마저도 예뻐해 줬겠지만 이젠 나도 여유 없거든. 

그래도 한 번은 더 참을 수 있었다. 한 번쯤은. 이건 아마도 마지막 자비가 되겠지. 그간 이태용의 갖은 개짓거리에 옐로 카드를 남발해댔다. 남은 카드는 이제 몇 장 없다. 조금만 더 자극당하면 이성을 통제하던 목줄이 완전히 풀릴 거였다. 그 지경까지 가 버리면, 그땐 태용이 아무리 몸부림쳐도 멈추지 못할 것 같았다. 이태용은 그걸 알까, 모를까. 혹시 만약에… 정말 제대로 미친놈이라 정재현이 그렇게 미쳐 날뛰어서 짓밟아 주길 기대하고 있는 걸까? 매정한 태용의 얼굴은 속마음을 읽을 수 없었다. 그저 서로의 몸을 탐닉하길 바란단 것만 알 수 있었다. 기다리라고 말해놓고선 발갛게 상기된 뺨과 벌어진 입은 명백히 다음 단계를 요구하고 있으니까. 정욕이 멈출 줄 모르는 인간. 재현은 넥타이를 풀었다.

김도영이랑 섹스만 했어요? 딴 얘긴 안 했고?

했지.

무슨 얘기?

니 사진.

아아 그거. 보여줬어요 설마?

미쳤냐? 걔가 지 손으로 봤어, 내가 숨겨놨는데.

잘 됐네. 나도 그런 재미 좀 있어야죠, 공정하게.

당신들의 더럽고 추잡한 현장을 목격한 나한테 그 정도 짓궂은 기회는 줘야지. 태용은 재현의 말이 뭘 함의하고 있는지 알면서도 그저 태연자약하게 굴었다. 자기를 물끄러미 쳐다보는 재현에게 얼굴을 바짝 갖다댄다.

너 나랑 하고 싶지.

…새삼스럽게 그런 말해.

존나 뻔하다 너. 속내가.

뻔하면 좀 뭐라도 해 봐, 잘난 척만 하지 말고.

해 줘?

응.

나 김도영이랑 너무 격하게 해서 뒤쪽은 안 되는데. 

…….

입으로 해줄까?

배시시 간사한 웃음을 흘리면서 귀를 깨문다. 개같은 소릴 비열하고 달콤하게 속삭인다. 나 다른 사람이랑 섹스하고 왔어, 하도 거칠게 해대서 너 못 받아주겠어. 근데도 넌 나랑 하고 싶지? 거만한 확신이었다. 머리 꼭대기까지 기어올라가 건방을 부리는 그 꼴은 참 보기 싫고 가증스럽게 사랑스러워서 문제였다. 

안 돼.

해 달라며. 하고 싶잖아.

재현은 입꼬리만 미미하게 올릴 뿐 대답하지 않았다. 반응이 미지근하자 태용의 손이 재현의 바지 위를 오간다. 단호하게 부정해 놓곤 바지 앞섶은 이미 눈에 띄게 불거졌다. 그래, 이럴 줄 다 알았거든. 냉정 찾으면서 목 뻣뻣하게 세워봤자 네 몸은 너무 솔직하지. 날 원하지. 태용이 손가락으로 지퍼를 잡자 재현이 손을 들어 항복 사인을 보냈다.

오케이, 내가 졌어. 나 하고 싶어요. 근데 마음은 고마운데, 마음만 받을게.

왜?

싫어할 것 같아.

뭘 싫어해?

답 없도록 순진하게 되묻는 말에 재현은 이마를 짚었다. 이대로 가면 내가 당신 망가뜨릴 것 같아서 자제하는 거니까 좀 적당히 대들어, 이태용.

태용 씨가 싫어할 것 같다구. 나 좀 거칠게 하는 거 좋아하니까.

아 맞다, 너의 그 난폭한 취향. 태용이 이를 드러내고 웃었다. 그 웃음을 해석하려는 재현의 시선이 또렷하게 꽂힌다. 이슬같이 청초하고 구정물보다 더러운 인간의 눈빛. 내가 너 이래서 좋아하잖아, 정재현. 박제된 나비 표본처럼 반듯한 얼굴에 음울한 욕정이 일렁이고 있었다.

재현 자신조차 확신하지 못했던 불확실하고 불건전한 욕망들. 그런 걸 파대길 좋아하는 게 태용이었다. 그게 그의 타고난 재능이자 자아실현이었다. 고양이처럼 멋대로 앞발 내밀어 물건 다 깨뜨리고, 그래놓곤 다리 밑으로 살랑 다가와 꼬리 바짝 붙이고, 배 위에 올라앉아 얼굴을 핥으면서, 그거 다 나한테 풀어, 그러고 싶잖아, 그치? 난 다 알아, 라고 말하는 것. 악마의 손아귀가 소리없이 숨통을 옥죄이듯이. 거기에 낚인 바보들은 진득한 꿀에 허우적대며 죽어가는 날파리같이. 정재현도 역시 그런 날벌레일까… 아마 재현은, 그런 처지로 전락할 생각은 추호도 없어 보였다.

멍청한 걱정하네.

멍청해요?

알잖아 내 취향.

아아. 그랬지, 함부로 하는 거 좋아하지 태용 씨도. 근데 오늘 좀 많이 과격할 것 같은데.

과격하게 해.

나 안 멈출 거예요, 도중에 멈춰달라 해도.

멈추지 마.

태용이 달뜬 숨을 내쉬면서 다가온다. 재현이 발산하는 흥분의 파동에 너무 쉽게 동기화된다. 마치 남의 욕정을 풀어주기 위해 존재하는 섹스 돌처럼. 값을 지불하는 것으로 소유할 수 있다면 당장 그렇게 하고도 남았을 텐데. 섹스 돌 치고는 지나치게 까다로워. 얼굴 값을 너무 많이 해. 그래도 재현은 이렇게나마 태용을 취급할 수 있는 것부터가 굉장한 호사란 것쯤은 알았다. 니 좆 빨아주겠다고 먼저 몸을 들이미는 이태용이라.

태용 씨 진짜 답 없다. 그래, 해 봐. 얼마나 잘하나 보게.

재현은 침대 끄트머리에 걸터 앉아서 자기 다리 사이를 툭툭 쳤다. 어디 한번 해 보라는 신호였다. 재현 앞에 무릎 꿇은 태용이 바지 버클을 풀고 지퍼를 내리려는데 재현이 태용의 손을 부드럽게 감싸쥐고 치운다. 입으로 해, 손 쓰지 말고. 무리한 요구와 함께 감싸쥔 손을 꽉 조였다. 태용이 시키는 대로 하리란 걸 재현은 이미 직감하고 있었다. 지시가 떨어지기 무섭게 태용은 혀로 지퍼를 핥고 이빨을 세워 지퍼를 물고 내렸다. 강아지였다면 아마 정신없이 꼬리를 치고 있겠지. 쾌감은 재현의 신경을 향해 곧장 닥쳐 왔다. 뜨겁고 물컹거리는 입안에 삼켜지는 감각. 다리 사이에 파묻힌 금발이 물결처럼 흔들리고 있었다.

아. 가끔 좀… 예외가 있어도 되는데. 태용 씨는, 그런 게 전혀 없네.

어쩌면 오럴 섹스는 의외로 어설프지 않을까, 자존심 잔뜩 세우면서 잘하려고 애쓰는 모습이 꽤 사랑스럽지 않을까, 얕은 환상을 품었었는데 그냥 허황된 기대였다. 존나 잘 빨았다. 입안 깊숙이 들락날락하는데도 헛구역질 한번 안 하고 걸신들린 것처럼 빨아댄다. 그러다가 아아, 하고 앓는 신음이 새고. 정작 자기 몸엔 손끝 하나 닿지 않는데 온몸이 다 만져지고 있는 것마냥 몸을 움찔거리고 엉덩이를 들썩였다. 느리게 감겼다 뜨이는 눈. 자신을 지배한 재현을 올려다 보는 눈빛. 이 모든 게 마치 흔해빠진 루틴인 것처럼 전혀 특별할 것 없다는 태도. 재현의 심장에 불길이 일었다. 이런 짓은 이골이 난 것처럼, 마치 그렇게 타고난 사람처럼, 그래서 이름 모를 정 없는 누군가에게도 이런 식으로 쉽게 몸을 다 내 줬을 것 같은 그 모습이 다 미워서. 

손을 들어 태용의 머리채를 붙잡았다. 그리고 목구멍까지 마구 처넣기 시작했다. 컥, 흡, 하면서 숨이 막히는 소리들이 볼썽사납게 튀어나온다. 태용의 손이 재현의 무릎을 부여잡았다. 가여울 정도로 미약한 힘. 밀려들어오는 살덩어리 때문에 눈물을 줄줄 흘리면서도 혀는 충실하게 움직인다. 성기는 빳빳하게 세우고서. 진짜 미친 새끼. 대체 어떻게 해야 겁먹게 할 수 있지, 뭘 해도 휘둘리질 않아. 이렇게 강압적이어도 그저 좋아하기만 하잖아. 얼마나 더 잔인하게 굴어야 되는데. 다리를 찢어놓기라도 해야 하는 거냐고. 진짜 그렇게 할 수도 있을 것 같았다. 사나운 충동이 꿈틀거린다. 

이대로 숨이 넘어가지 않을까, 그렇게 생각될 때쯤 슬슬 이 짓거리의 끝이 보였다. 호흡을 고르며 사정감을 겨우 참아도 귀신같이 알고 혀로 선단을 문질러 와서 참을 수 없었다. 재현은 태용의 입안을 난폭하게 잠식하다가 돌연 허리를 뒤로 물렸다. 막혀 있던 기도로 산소가 급격히 몰려들어 꺽꺽거리는 소리가 났다. 입 벌려. 재현이 명령하자 태용은 순종적으로 입을 열고 혀를 내밀었다.

눈물과 타액으로 엉망진창 젖은 얼굴에 희멀건 정액이 튀어올랐다. 속눈썹, 코, 입술, 온갖 곳으로. 말간 생크림 케이크를 장식하듯 뿌려졌다. 태용은 눈 감은 채 사정을 받아내며 짓눌려 있던 숨을 뱉어냈다. 재현이 손가락으로 정액을 닦아 입에 물려주자 정성껏 핥는다. 재현은 자기 몫을 다 마친 태용을 침대 위로 안아 올렸다.

좋았냐?

아니.

거짓말.

개같은 취급 당하면서 봉사해 놓고 만족스런 표정을 짓는다. 희생 정신 참 눈물겨워, 이렇게까지 남의 물 빼주고. 타고나길 가엾게 태어난 인간이야. 같잖은 동정심을 느끼며 재현이 태용의 얼굴을 티슈로 닦아냈다. 태용은 침대에 누워 다리를 벌리고선 몸을 미적거렸다. 눈동자가 수분기를 머금고 한껏 젖었다.

나는 안 해줄 거야?

손으로 해 줄게.

와 치사해. 난 입으로 해 줬는데?

나 원래 치사해요.

사실 그렇게 대단히 만져 줄 것까지도 없었다. 툭 치기만 하면 곧장 가 버릴 상태여서 재현의 손이 몇 번 오르내리는 것만으로 태용은 순식간에 절정에 올랐다. 아으응… 고양이처럼 앓는 소릴 내면서 재현의 허벅지에 머리를 부빈다. 그러더니 뭐가 그렇게 우스운지 혼자 프스스 웃음을 흘린다. 아핫, 야 너 혼자 딸 칠때도 이렇게 하냐? 그런 물음이나 던지며 흡족하게 깔깔댔다. 

한 번 더 할까. 태용이 먼저 물었다. 그렇게 물어봐 놓곤 막상 재현이 다리에 손을 올리자 태용은 잽싸게 피했다. 싫어. 얄밉게 한마디 하고 혀를 낼름 내민다. 컨트롤하기엔 지나치게 벅차고 버릇없는 강아지. 어떻게 해도 예쁘단 걸 너무 잘 알아. 

사정의 잔여감에 젖은 태용은 권태롭고 관능적이다. 그 모습이 그닥 탐탁치는 않았다. 남의 가슴에 불 질러 놓고 유유자적 섹스 음미하는 꼴은 가만히 못 두겠어. 재현은 인내심으로 눌러 뒀던 말을 태용의 귓가에 속삭이기 시작했다.

내일 모레 일하는 날이지.

응….

가서 그만둔다고 얘기해. 김도영한테.

섹스 직후, 가장 무방비한 때에 날카로운 한 마디로 베어 들어온다. 침대에서 느긋하게 노닥거릴 여유를 빼앗긴 태용은 치뜬 눈으로 재현을 노려봤다. 

씨발. 할 말 못할 말 좀 가려 정재현. 지금 그 소리가 나와?

시간 없어서 그래.

뭐가 없어, 왜 없는데.

저 좀 있으면 선 보거든요. 웃기죠. 

선? 

선이란 단어에 갈라지는 목소리. 미처 감추지 못한 당황이 슬쩍 비쳤다 사라진다. 굳은 얼굴은 금방 원래대로 돌아왔어도 그 찰나의 동요를 재현이 놓칠 리가 없었다. 재밌네, 이태용 놀리는 거. 놀리는 걸로 끝내진 않을 거지만.

선 본다고? 니가?

응. 아마 설 전에 만날 텐데.

미친놈. 선자리까지 잡아놓고 이러고 있어. 존나 웃기네.

누구랑 보는지 알면 더 웃길 걸? 근데 그건 말 안 할게.

그걸 굳이 나한테 왜 말하는데? 볼려면 니 알아서 보든지 말든지….

데드라인 그 날로 해요, 우리. 김도영 끊는 거 데드라인.

아. 또, 김도영. 태용은 머리가 빠질 것 같았다. 제발 그만. 언제까지 이럴 거야. 그냥 적당히 넘어가 줘. 배려를 해 달라구. 그래도 재현은 엄격했다. 봐주면 끝없이 늘어질 인간이란 걸 진작에 알아챘다.

좀 그만 하면 안 되냐? 이런 얘기?

안 되지. 듣기 싫으면 진작에 잘 했어야죠.

…….

데드라인 전까진 봐 줄게, 얼마든지. 태용 씨 평소에 하던 대로 해. 근데 그거 넘기면 못 봐줘. 그냥 끝낼 거야. 나 진짜 많이 참았거든. 

많이 참았어, 그렇게 말하는 재현은 초연했다. 욕망과 진심을 철저히 숨길 줄 알았다. 태용 앞에선 가끔 몰아치는 감정을 그대로 내놓곤 했지만 지금은 그럴 때가 아니다. 김도영을 두고 차려진 협상 테이블. 치밀하고 이성적인 태도로 접근할 필요가 있다.

난 끝이라고 분명 얘기했어. 그러니까 생각 잘 해요.

태용의 어깨를 툭툭 치고 재현은 곧장 침대에서 일어났다. 아직도 침대 위에 쓰러져 있는 태용을 내버려 둔 채 빠르게 셔츠 단추를 잠그고 넥타이를 매고 다시 철저한 정재현으로 돌아간다. 태용의 멍한 얼굴을 힐끗 보곤 차갑게 눈길을 거뒀다. 콜걸에게 용건 끝난 손님처럼 미련이 없었다. 네가 도망가든 말든 아쉬운 거 하나 없어, 여유로운 척하는 블러핑. 물론 어디까지나 허세일 뿐이지. 진짜로 태용이 도망친다면 지옥 끝까지 쫓아가서도 붙잡아 올 거였다.

*

돌고 돌아 다시 찾아오는 금요일, 수 년째 이어져 온 스케줄. 태용은 일상처럼 합정으로 향했다. 항상 발걸음하던 곳으로 가면서 마치 감옥으로 잡혀가는 것처럼 속이 죄어든다. 그래도 쌀쌀한 겨울 저녁길을 헤치고 충실하게 출근하긴 했다. 다 져버린 노을을 뒤로 하고 바에 들어서자 익숙한 도영의 모습. 창문 앞에 새로 산 장식품을 놓고 있던 도영은 태용의 기척을 느끼고 숙였던 몸을 바로 세웠다.

왜 이렇게 일찍 왔어?

수당 받을려고. 추가 근무 수당.

무슨 추가 근무야, 지가 맘대로 일찍 와 놓고.

아. 내놔, 악덕 사장이라고 신고하기 전에.

실없는 만담과 가벼운 웃음이 오간다. 둘 다 며칠 전의 그 일은 기억에서 깨끗이 지워진 것처럼 굴었다. 도영이 다가와 태용을 안는다. 따뜻하고 아늑한 바 안에서 도영과 아무렇지 않게 상냥한 키스를 나누며 태용은 자책했다. 속일 것만 점점 느네. 

새해 복 많이 받아 김도영.

형도. 아니다 형은 많이 받지 마.

와 새해 첫 만남부터 저주하네? 진짜 인성이 그냥.

인성은 형이나 챙겨. 새해 선물 안 가져왔지?

뭔 새해 선… 아.

에유, 내가 바보지. 지가 먼저 선물 교환하자 했으면서….

태용은 어렴풋한 기억을 더듬었다. 한참 전에 그런 말을 하긴 했었다. 별 의미는 없었다. 도영은 그 의미 없는 언질도 귀담아 들을 것이라는, 그런 생각조차도 하지 못했던 어떤 희미한 순간. 카운터 앞으로 간 도영이 자그마한 선물 상자를 꺼내 내민다. 싱그러운 생화가 한아름 풍성하게 묶인 꽃다발도 함께. 보라색 포장지에 싸인 꽃들이 태용의 품에 안겼다. 도영은 간간이 태용에게 선물을 줄 때마다 꼭 꽃을 곁들이는 버릇이 있었다. 태용이 뭐 이런 걸 자꾸 주냐고 해도 꿋꿋했다. 섬세하고 무의미한 낭만의 극치.

선물 뭐야?

집에 가서 봐.

에어팟? 아니다. 아이폰인가? 아님 그건가, 귀걸이? 나 저번에 갖고 싶다 했던 거?

아니 형 내가 산타야? 자기 위시 리스트를 다 말해 나한테.

그럼 니도 말하든가.

나는…. 말해 봤자 의미도 없어, 형이 못 줄 것 같애. 절대.

비싼 거야?

엄청 비싸지 당연히. 형 감당 못 해. 

도영은 그렇게 말하고 마저 하던 일에 열중하기 시작했다. 사람이 찾지 않는 둘만의 인형놀이 같은 공간을 정성껏 꾸민다. 태용은 선물을 받아든 채 우두커니 서 있었다. 어떻게 끊어내냐고, 이런 널.

형?

도영이 태용을 부른다. 태용은 금방 죄의식을 지웠다. 도영도 짐짓 괜찮은 척했다. 실은 한 톨도 괜찮지 않고, 그런 흉내만 내고 있단 게 명백했지만. 우리가 언제부터 이리도 숨기는 게 많았을까. 아니, 서로 솔직했었단 것도 그저 착각일 뿐이겠지. 그 긴 시간 동안 몸으론 수없이 제 마음을 외쳐댔지만 입으론 한 번도 사랑을 담지 않은 김도영. 그걸 알아도 단 한 번조차 돌아본 적이 없는 이태용.

김도영. 

어?

너 나한테 말 안 한 거 있어?

갑자기 뭐야.

있냐구.

많지.

스스럼없이 대꾸한다. 말 안 한 것이 많다고. 어떤 말인지에 대해선 일부러 공백으로 비워뒀는데도 끄덕이는 고개가 확신에 차 있었다. 말하지 않은 것, 그러나 둘 다 지겹도록 잘 알고 있는 것.

왜 말 안 했어?

…왜 그게 먼저야?

뭐가.

뭐를 말 안 했냐, 보통 그걸 먼저 물어보지 않아?

…….

내용은 안 알고 싶은 거야?

그게 아니라,

아니면. 벌써 알아?

예리한 질문이 태용을 심문한다. 증언대 앞에 놓여진 태용은 묵비권을 행사하기로 했다. 단절된 대화에 무거운 적막이 내려앉는다. 도영은 대답 같은 거 기대도 안 했다는 듯 무심하게 손길을 마무리하고 일어났다. 그 모습 위로 그날 밤의 김도영이 겹쳐진다. 상처 투성이만 남은 마음을 붙잡고 뛰쳐나가던 뒷모습. 역시 그 참상을 완전히 잊을 수는 없나. 뭐든지 쉽게 잊혀지면 좋을텐데.

도영이 바 안을 돌아다니며 테이블 램프를 점등했다. 초록색 전등갓을 투과한 불빛들이 나른히 바를 밝힌다. 도영은 느린 걸음으로 여기저기를 훑었다. 그러더니 갑자기 형, 하고 부르며 입을 연다. 태용에게서 등을 돌린 채. 태용은 그 모습을 알고 있었다. 이건, 뭔가 하기 싫은 말을 해야만 할 때 도영이 보이는 습관이다. 

어제 아버지 만났는데. 아버지가, 형 좀 보자고 하시네.

아, 역시. 나쁜 일에 대한 감은 언제나 적중한다니까. 

…날 왜?

원래 신경 많이 쓰셔, 나한테 형 안부 묻고 그러시는데. 태용이 잘 지내냐고.

나 이러고 있는 건 아시고?

어어 당연하지. 여기서 일한다고 진작에 얘기했지.

그거 말고. 

뭐?

너랑 붙어먹고 있는 거.

…그걸 아버지가 알겠어 형?

태용의 말투는 영 불손했다. 만남을 거부하는 것처럼. 운을 띄운 도영에게도 내키지 않는 제안인 건 마찬가지였다. 둘이서 누구도 알지 말아야 할 정사를 벌이고 있는 와중에 급작스러운 아버지의 호출이라. 마치 절대 발각돼선 안 될 원죄를 끝내 들킨 것만 같았다. 그리고 무엇보다도 만나지 말아야 할 이유는.

형. 가기 싫음 가지 마, 강요 안 해.

안 싫어, 내가 왜 싫어해. 뵈러 가야지. 은사님인데. 

도영의 아버지, 태용의 은사. 

둘은 같은 사람이었다. 

얄궂은 우연으로 이어진 인연. 태용의 가장 취약한 트리거. 은사의 존재를 상기한 순간 태용의 기억은 순식간에 옛 과거들을 불러왔다. 봄에는 벚꽃이 피고 가을에는 낙엽이 지던 캠퍼스. 하루 온종일 살다시피 했던 연습실. 곁에서 땀 흘리던 동기들과 선후배. 스무 살의 자신을 받아들여 가르친 교수. 교수. 누구보다 가까운 곳에서 자신이 추락하는 모든 과정을 다 지켜봤고, 그리고, 그리고. 다시는 보고 싶지 않은 그 얼굴.

별 일 없으시지? 

어어. 잘 지내시지 건강하게.

강의도 잘 하고 계시고?

어 뭐 그냥 늘 하시던 대로… 형 있을 때처럼.

늘 하시던 그대로라. 그 말이 그닥 반갑진 않았다. 자신은 처참히 짓이겨진 실패자가 되어 떠난 그 자리, 거기에 여전히 우뚝 서서 후학을 양성하고 있을 인자한 교수의 모습이란. 새삼 반발심이 일지는 않았다. 증오 같은 건 물거품이 된 지 오래였다. 그에게 감히 증오를 품을 수도 없었고.

그동안 연락도 못 드렸네. 학생들한테 관심 되게 많으신 스타일인데.

어쩔 수… 없지, 상황이.

서운해 하셨어?

조금. 근데 뭐, 교수가 먼저 연락하긴 좀 그렇잖아.

근데 하셨네.

…그러게.

좀 웃긴다. 왜 교수가 한참 옛날 자퇴생한테 신경을 쓰냐. 불쌍해서 관심 적선해 주시나.

그런 거 아냐, 아닌 거 알잖아. 형 엄청 아끼셨던 거 기억 안 나? 그리고 형도….

굳게 닫힌 태용의 입술을 본 도영은 말을 더 잇지 않았다.

도영의 아버지는, 한평생의 꿈을 강제로 포기할 수밖에 없었던 제자에게 교수로서의 권위를 들먹이며 연락을 강요할 사람이 아니었다. 배려심이 오히려 차고 넘쳐서 문제겠지. 그간 태용에게 흔해빠진 인사 하나 건네지 않았다. 태용이 자기 아들과 긴밀하게 엮여있는 걸 분명 알텐데도. 그런 사람이 수 년만에 태용을 부른다. 비극의 내막을 다 아는 도영이 끝내 얘길 꺼내게 만들 만큼 확고한 의지였던 모양이다. 시답잖은 안부의 일환이었다면 도영은 늘 그래왔듯 진작에 커트했을 테니까. 태용은 상황을 이해했다. 이해하고 받아들였다.

새해 선물 존나 빡세게 주네 김도영. 날짜 니가 알아서 잡아. 갈 테니까.

괜찮아?

뭐 죽으러 가냐? 그냥 만나서 밥 한번 먹고 끝나겠지.

조심스레 되묻는 도영에게 짐짓 가벼운 어투로 쏘아붙였다. 속에서 역류하는 울분을 애써 참았다. 도영이 건넨 선물이 비겁하게 느껴지긴 또 처음이었다. 저번에 넌 나한테 정재현 감추려고 몸 상납하는 거냐 했었지. 그럼 이번엔 니가 나한테 이런 식으로 상납하는 거야, 네 아버지 무마하려고? 참 서로 좋은 거 배웠어 우린.

느닷없이 날아든 불길한 초대장. 곧 벌어질 일들을 직감한 태용은 숨을 골랐다. 가려져 있던 현실을 마주한다. 아무리 달아나도 결국 평탄하지 못할 앞날이 닥쳐올 걸 알았다.


	10. Chapter 10

은사를 만나기로 한 건 화요일 저녁이었다. 

장소는 도영이 미리 예약해 둔 도산공원 근처의 레스토랑. 도영과 태용은 약속 시간인 일곱 시가 되기 전 식당 안에 미리 들어와 기다렸다. 가게 안엔 청각을 적절히 자극하는 연주곡이 흐른다. 극치에 다다른 미식과 감각적인 미적 체험을 제공하는 파인 다이닝. 다른 손님들은 너나할 것 없이 오너 셰프가 공들여 차린 요리를 즐기며 화기애애한 분위기를 만끽하기 바빴다. 여기에서 심각한 낯을 한 건 원치 않게 끌려온 둘뿐이었다.

긴장돼?

어어. 몇 년만이야, 교수님 보는 게.

태용은 자퇴한 이후로 대학교에서 얻은 인연들과 단 한 번도 연락한 적이 없었다. 한때 동경하고 제 길이라 믿었던 것들은 이제 온통 트라우마 덩어리가 돼 버렸으니까. 일부러 외면해왔다. 그러나 아무리 피해도 끝끝내 마주쳐야 할 순간은 다가온다. 지금처럼. 목을 조인 넥타이가 갑갑해 이리저리 비틀었다. 도영은 태용의 넥타이를 다시 반듯하게 매줬다. 

이게 뭐라고 이렇게 쫄리냐.

뭘 쫄아, 형 이제 학생도 아닌데.

학생 아니라서 더 쫄린다고. 자퇴생이랑 교수랑 왜 만나? 만날 이유가 없잖아 솔직히. 그것도 교수가 먼저 연락까지 해서.

교수…라고 생각하지 말구, 그냥 우리 아버지 만난다고 생각해. 그럼 되지.

김도영, 그게 제일 어려워. 너랑 나랑 둘이….

그 얘기 자꾸 왜 꺼내? 나 배덕감 느끼게 만들지 마.

배덕감. 도영이 이 상황에 걸맞는 단어를 꺼냈다. 배덕한 관계의 주축이 된 태용은 더 이상의 말을 함구했다. 이젠 대학생도 아니고 무용은 포기한 지 오래인 한낱 옛 제자를 왜 굳이 만나자고 하지. 둘이서 해대는 나쁜 짓을 결국 들켜버린 걸까. 괜히 제발 저린 거였으면 좋겠지만. 

출입문 쪽을 보고 있던 도영이 자리에서 일어났다. 아버지 여기, 하고 손짓을 한다. 그다지 기다리지 않았던 재회의 순간이 지척에 있었다. 반대편에 앉아 있던 태용도 천천히 일어나 등을 돌려 뒤를 봤다. 검은 캐시미어 코트를 두른 중년의 남자가 가게 안으로 들어오더니 태용을 바라본다. 가슴 속에 선명하게 그어진 생채기가 지끈거리기 시작했다.

어어, 태용아. 오랜만에 본다. 잘 지냈니?

정답게 인사하곤 손을 꽉 마주잡아 온다. 은사는 처음 만났을 때부터 줄곧 태용을 태용이, 라고 불렀다. 소년같은 천진함과 활짝 피어나는 미소로. 까마득히 시간이 흐른 지금도 여전히 그렇게 부른다. 모든 게 그대로였다.

짙은 추억 속의 은사는 잊을 수 없는 모습을 간직하고서 다시 나타났다. 태용은 눈을 꽉 감았다. 이젠 괜찮을 줄 알았는데. 다시 마주해도 아무렇지 않을 줄 알았는데. 그렇게 장담했던 마음은 완전히 엇나갔다. 그래, 어떻게 태연하게 다시 보겠어. 저 사람을. 태용이 사랑해 마지않았던 얼굴이 앞에 있었다.

넓은 원목 테이블에 세 사람이 자리잡았다. 일행이 모두 착석하자 서버는 금방 코스 요리의 첫 접시를 내 온다. 맛난 식사나 즐기자고 불러모은 것처럼 교수는 즐겁게 아뮤즈 부쉬를 입에 가져갔다. 와인까지 따로 가져와 콜키지하면서. 와인의 빈티지는 태용이 입학했던 해. 오래 묵은 건 아니지만 마실 만할 거야, 그렇게 말하며 태용에게 미소를 보낸다. 대책 없이 남을 매료시키는 다정함은 유전인 게 분명했다. 

은사는 어쩌면 대학 시절보다도 더욱 친근한 태도로 태용을 대했다. 총애하던 제자, 제 아들의 선배, 찬란한 무대에서 떨어져 한순간에 부서진 불쌍한 젊은이, 그 모든 인식들이 불편하게 맞물려 작위적인 상냥함을 자아낸다. 태용도 어색한 속내를 숨기고 은사의 배려를 받아들였다. 같은 형태의 감정이 아닌 걸 알아도, 그마저 이젠 다 말라 비틀어졌어도. 닿아오는 시선에 발끝까지 찌릿해지는 건 어쩔 수 없었다.

얼굴 보기 참 힘들다 태용아.

죄송합니다.

그냥 한 소리니까 사과는 말고. 우리 도영이가 문제지, 같이 그렇게 붙어다니면서 소식 한 번을 안 전해.

아이, 가끔 얘기했는데. 형 잘 지낸다구.

그게 어떻게 소식이야? 잘 지낸단 말밖에 안 해 놓구선.

섭섭…하셨어요? 교수님?

섭섭하지 그럼, 안 그렇다고는 못 하지. 정말 많이 아꼈던 제자 놈인데 연락도 없구. 성실하고 재능 있고. 인물도 좋고. 우리 딸 사윗감 삼아도 좋겠다, 뭐 그런 생각까지 했었거든 내가.

사람 좋은 칭찬에 태용은 냉소했다. 결혼이라. 부덕한 이태용에게 어울릴 리가 없는 행위인데. 결혼하면 어땠을까. 아마 당신을 빼닮은 딸과 가정을 이루고 당신을 빼닮은 아들과 섹스했겠지. 당신과 잠자리를 가지는 상상을 하면서. 난 당신 집안의 가장 거대한 불행으로 등극했을 거야. 운 좋은 줄 아셔야겠네, 내 무릎 끝장난 거. 멋모르고 결혼시켰다가 큰일 치르셨겠어. 비좁은 속에서 반항심이 끓어오른다. 은사는 영영 알지 못할 서글픔도 함께. 아버지 딴 얘기해요, 도영이 나서서 어색한 대화를 수습했다. 

갑자기 왜 결혼 얘길 꺼내셔, 형 당황스럽게.

아냐 나 괜찮아….

아아. 아니, 우리 딸이 요새 선 보러 다니니까. 태용이 생각이 문득 났어.

누나 요새 선 봐요?

볼 때도 됐지, 벌써 서른인데. 도영이 너는 니 누나 선 보는 것도 몰랐니?

누나랑 나랑 사이 별로 안 좋잖아.

아버지가 무덤에 들어가야 사이가 좋아지겠구나, 너희 둘은.

아잇, 그런 흉악한 말 좀 하지 마세요. 무덤은 무슨 무덤이야. 그냥 아옹다옹하는 거지.

도영과 은사는 연이어 나오는 요리들을 먹으며 격의 없는 부자간의 대화를 나눴다. 은밀하고 부도덕적인 것은 모조리 배제된 단란한 가정. 가시방석에 앉은 건 태용 뿐인 것만 같은 화목함. 태용은 고개를 숙이고 포크로 애꿎은 음식만 찌르는 중이었다. 한참 도영과 얘기하던 은사가 데면하게 낯을 가리고 있는 태용을 봤다. 그러더니 넌지시 한 마디 건넸다.

태용아. 

예?

너 사진 찍는 거 좋아하지 않았니?

아, 네. 취미로 조금.

잘 됐네. 아는 교수가 무용단을 하나 운영하는데, 거기서 공연 사진 찍을 사람을 구하고 있거든. 문외한보단 무용을 아는 사람이 하면 좋다고 해서. 태용일 좀 추천하고 싶은데.

느닷없는 일자리 주선에 벙찐 태용이 도영에게 시선을 돌렸다. 도영도 심상찮은 표정으로 태용과 눈을 마주쳤다. 김도영도 모르는 이야기였나. 급격히 방향을 꺾은 대화가 예기치 못한 쪽으로 흐른다. 은사는 고요한 낯빛으로 태용을 응시했다. 차분하고 밀도 있게 차오르는 중압감. 태용은 와인 한 모금으로 타는 목을 적시고 거절 의사를 전하려 했다.

교수님. 전 그냥 다른 쪽 일을,

태용아. 괴로운 거 안다. 아는데, 무용 관뒀다고 다 포기해야 되는 거 아니야. 

…네.

경험 살려서 일할 자리 얼마든지 있어. 부상 때문에 은퇴하는 무용수가 한둘도 아닌데 그 사람들 다 무용계 떠나겠니? 방법 없지 않아. 학원 선생도 되고, 안무가를 해도 되고. 아니면 협회에 사무직으로….

은사의 상세한 제안은 제대로 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 별 대단찮은 설명들이다. 다들 그렇게 살곤 한다는 것. 그래, 스튜디오를 열거나 사무를 보거나 어떻게든 각자 새로운 형태로 적응해서 꿈과 단절된 삶을 이어가겠지. 근데 나한텐 그게 아무 의미도 없을 것 같은데. 난 더 이상 무대 위를 활보하는 백조가 될 수 없으니까. 다 깨진 꿈의 곁가지를 붙잡고 늘어지는 건 괴롭기만 할 게 뻔하잖아. 내 날개와 깃털은 추악하게 꺾이고 뜯겨나갔는데. 그런 몰골로 타인의 비상을 떠받들라는 건 고문 아닌가.

일단 단기로 일해 보고 맘에 들면 그쪽에서 계속 써 줄거야. 어떠니 태용아?

말씀 정말 감사한데, 제가… 대학 졸업도 못 했고 전문적으로 사진 배운 것도 아니라. 그쪽에서도 그렇게, 좋게 안 보지 않을까요. 그냥 자퇴생이라고 하면.

할 만 하니까 추천하는 거지.

…죄송합니다.

부담스러우면 다른 곳 알아봐 주고.

교수님.

도영이 밑에서 계속 일할 필요 없어. 네가 원한 것도 아니지 않니?

아버지. 그만 해요, 본인이 싫다는데….

도영아. 태용이한테만 하는 얘기 아니다. 너도 포함된 거니까 들어.

갑자기 전 왜요?

화살은 느닷없이 도영에게 돌아갔다. 제삼자로 이 상황을 관망하던 도영은 갑작스레 받는 눈총에 황당한 기색이었다. 은사는 이 모든 걸 다 계획해 뒀던 것처럼 곧바로 도영을 향해 말을 계속했다.

그 술집 이제 관둬라. 

네에? 아니….

그만할 때도 됐잖아.

터치 안 하기로 하셨잖아요 그거는.

적당히란 걸 모르니까 하는 소리야. 

적당한 게 뭐야 대체, 저 계속 할 거예요 그냥.

언제까지 그럴 거냐? 미래를 생각해, 허송세월 그만 하고. 대학 생활 착실하게 잘 해놓고 뭐하는 거야. 네 졸업장하고 학교에서 배운 것들. 다 낭비하는 중이잖아. 스펙이니 뭐니 열심히 쌓은 거… 아깝지도 않어? 

그거 어디 도망가는 거 아니잖아요. 제가 알아서 한다니깐요.

뭘 알아서 한다는 거야. 알아서 하는 게 고작 이거야?

고작이라니 말 좀 제발 그렇게….

태용인 내가 다닐 만한 자리 소개할테니까 너희 둘 다 그만 둬.

현실의 삶에 대한 언쟁이 오간다. 태용은 끼어들 수조차 없는 정상적 인생에 관한 이야기들. 자신과 유리된 대화를 들으며 그제야 처지를 자각한다. 김도영을 깨닫는다. 잊고 있었다, 김도영은 애초에 태생이 다른 인간이었단 걸. 잠시 음지로 미끄러져 방황했어도 언젠가는 다시 원래 있던 데로 돌아가야 할 양지의 사람이라고. 

지금 책망당하고 있는 건 도영이다. 그러나 은사가 정말로 책망하는 건 도영이 아니다. 은사는 도영을 붙들고 희희낙락하는 태용에게 현명히 처신할 것을 주지시키고 있었다. 태용의 앞에서 태용 대신 도영을 꾸짖는 그 방식은 품격 있는 인간답게 우아하고 고상했다.

태용아.

네, 교수님.

이해하겠지?

네.

태용의 이해 따위 필요하지 않은 통보였지만 은사는 그래도 상냥하게 물어 왔다. 태용은 고분고분 고개를 끄덕였다. 받아들이는 것 외에 할 수 있는 건 아무 것도 없었다.

태용이는 된 것 같고. 도영이 너도 고집 그만 부려라. 여태까지 충분히 했어.

충분히 했지. 장장 칠 년동안. 해가 아무리 지나도 철들 줄 모르는 두 명의 소년에게 심판관이 도래해 냉정한 처분을 내렸다. 너희들만의 가짜 네버랜드는 이제 그만 닫힐 시간이라고 종을 울린다. 머리 위로 종소리가 요란스럽게 울려퍼졌다.

그다지 뒷맛이 좋지 못한 만남이 끝나고 세 사람은 식당을 나섰다. 태용은 어색한 분위기 속에 도영의 아버지를 배웅했다. 도영이 부른 택시가 레스토랑 앞에 도착하고 머뭇거림도 없이 은사가 떠나간다. 이렇게 그냥 끝이구나. 칠 년만의 재회는 시시하기 짝이 없었다. 기껏 아물어 놓은 상처만 다시 터뜨리고 사라졌다. 원치 않게 만남의 중개자 노릇을 했던 도영은 머플러에 고개를 파묻은 채 발끝만 내려다 보고 있었다.

야 김도영. 내가 어제 말했잖아, 예감 안 좋다고. 

…아아.

너 알았어? 이런 얘기 나올 줄?

나도 몰랐지. 전혀 몰랐는데. 이런 말씀 안 하셨는데 나한테.

우리 좀 알아서 기었어야 되는 거 아니냐? 눈치 있게? 너무 당당해서 빡치셨나 봐. 자기 등골 빼먹으면서 뻔뻔하다고.

그거 우리 아버지 돈 아냐, 할머니 껀데.

잘났어 새끼야. 니네 집 잘났어.

태용의 말투는 좆된 것 같다 싶을 수록 발랄해지는 경향이 있었다. 도영은 눈을 흘기면서도 곧잘 장단 맞춰주곤 했었다. 지금은 그런 여유 부릴 상황이 못 됐지만. 

나이가 조금 더 든 은사는 모든 게 그대로였다. 조근조근하면서 경쾌한 말투도, 여전히 맑은 목소리도. 이젠 완연히 주름이 진 눈가도. 도영이 그대로 물려받은 그 시원스런 입매도. 곧고 단아하게 뻗은 코, 선이 가느다란 턱, 우아하게 뻗은 목. 누구든 단번에 안아줄 수 있을 것 같은 커다란 어깨까지. 하나도 잊지 않았다. 그런 은사를 꼭 닮은 도영은 묵묵히 태용의 곁을 지켰다. 

혹시 아셨나? 우리… 그런 거?

그걸 어떻게 알아 아버지가.

눈치 빠르시잖아. 너처럼. 너도 내가 말 안 해도 알았잖아, 다.

도영이 뭘 알았는지는 굳이 가리킬 필요가 없다. 태용이 자신의 스승을 사랑했던 일. 스물 한 살의 김도영은 자기 아버지가 연 파티에서 이태용을 처음 봤고 이태용의 열정이 어디로 향하는지를 금세 알아차렸다. 아버지의 움직임을 끈질기게 따라붙던 시선. 열기를 감추지 못하는 기색. 모양새가 너무 뻔했다. 그 모습이 애처로워서 눈길을 줬고 곧 눈이 마주쳤다. 불길은 삽시간에 옮겨붙었다. 태용은 그때 그날들을 떠올린다. 사랑한 사람의 젊은 날을 재현한 모습으로 다가와서 자신을 차지한 김도영.

도영은 코트 안주머니에서 라이터와 담뱃갑을 꺼내 담배를 하나 빼들고 태용에게 내밀었다. 태용도 담배를 받아 입에 물었다. 무용수를 꿈꾸던 시절엔 입에 대긴 커녕 가까이 가지도 않던 것들은 이젠 일상이 됐다. 도영이 태용의 담배에 불을 붙였다. 지지직 타들어가며 피어오르는 담배 연기에 해묵은 회한을 날려보낸다. 실은 그저 유해 물질들이 엉겨 있을 뿐인 건조한 연기가 겨울 바람에 흩어진다.

형. 

왜.

지나간 얘기 꺼내서 미안한데, 아버지도… 아셨어? 형 마음?

알 리가… 없, 지. 그냥 나 혼자 좋아한 건데.

왠지 알았을 것 같애.

어떻게?

형 얼굴 너무 솔직해서.

솔직했나. 최대한 감췄다고 생각했는데 아니었을까. 대화할 때마다 더듬거렸던 말투와 따분한 농담을 들어도 헤실헤실 새나왔던 웃음. 붙임성도 그닥 없는 주제에 괜히 주변을 얼쩡거리고 칭찬 한마디 듣고 싶어 착한 어린애처럼 굴었던 일들. 그런 뻔한 제스처들을 보고 알았을까, 당신은. 알았다면, 자기 아들과 이태용이 몇 년째 수상쩍은 관계를 지속하는 것도 그 불온한 욕정의 산물인 걸 눈치챈 건가. 그래서 아들을 빼내려고 하는 건가, 이 구렁텅이에서. 

칠 년이나 참은 건 아마 스승으로서의 자비였던 것 같다. 자신이 올린 공연에서 불쌍하게 망가져 버린 애제자를 위해. 아니면 탕자가 된 아들이 돌아오길 기다리는 부모로서의 인내심이었을 수도 있고. 어찌됐든 태용은 이 비극에서 명백한 악역이었다. 가져선 안 될 욕망을 만들고 그걸 도영에게 전염시켰다. 물리쳐야 될 괴물임이 분명했다. 

그만 두라고. 교수님이 시키는데 말 들어야지. 태용은 자신의 사랑에게 언제나 순순했다. 보답 받을 리 없는 연정도, 태용에게 맡겨진 그 벅찬 공연도, 끝내 추락해 삶이 끝장났을 때도, 수렁에 빠진 인생을 책임져주지 않아도, 모두 순응했었다.

형. 아버지 말 귀담아 듣지 마.

뭐 어떡해, 이미 들어 버린 거를.

듣지 마 제발. 원래 맨날 자기 멋대로 얘기하시잖아, 남 배려 안 하고. 신경 쓰지 마.

도영이 거침없이 자신의 아버지를 힐난한다. 마냥 철부지 같던 게 언제 이렇게 와일드해졌을까, 김도영이. 태용은 대견하단 눈빛으로 도영의 엉덩이를 팍 때렸다. 

김도영 많이 컸네, 자기 아빠도 막 까고.

나 형 처음 만났을 때부터 그랬는데. 달라진 거 없어, 아무것도.

도영은 일부러 말을 돌린다. 달라진 건 없다고. 글쎄. 부모한테 으레 갖곤 하는 유아적인 치기 같은 건 원래부터 항상 있었겠지. 그 천진한 반항심에 이태용이 얽혀서 금단적인 형태로 변질됐다는 건 끔찍한 사연이지만. 태용은 선량한 부자의 관계를 막장극 같은 치정사로 오염시킬 의도가 전혀 없었다. 의도가 없어도 그렇게 됐을 뿐이다. 부지불식간에 일어나 버린 사고처럼.

불운한 비극, 필연적 사고, 지난 세월의 지난한 것들. 이 모든 걸 되돌릴 수 있을까, 이제 와서? 

되돌릴 수 있을지도 모른다. 어쩌면. 용기를 낸다면.

도영아. 

침을 삼켰다. 목이 꽉 막혀 낼 수 없을 것만 같은 목소리가 간신히 샌다. 이대로라면 둘 중 누구도 이야기를 꺼내지 못할 걸 알았다. 그러나 누군가는 칼을 빼들고 잘라내야 할 일이다. 그래서 태용은 자신이 책임을 짊어지기로 했다. 

철 들자 우리.

안 들거야.

아버지 말씀 들어.

형,

김도영.

도영이 입을 막으려는 걸 못 하게 했다. 그 오랜 시간 동안 우유부단하게 질질 끌면서 여기까지 왔다. 하지만 이젠 아니야. 지금 말해야 한다. 마침 적절한 순간에 등장한 은사가 좋은 빌미를 제공하고 퇴장한 지금. 타이밍도 참 기가 막혀. 언제나 한 발 앞서 현명한 분이야, 우리 스승님. 태용은 착실히 그 뒤를 따랐다. 

태용이 장난스러운 미소를 지었다. 간만에 선배 노릇 좀 할게, 도영아. 훈수 좀 둬도 되지. 넌 꼭 좋은 데서 일하고 좋은 사람 만나서 좋은 삶 살아라. 나같은 꼴은 되지 말고, 이렇게. 쾌활한 목소리는 불길한 예감의 서두였다. 형, 제발. 더 이상 말하지 마. 도영이 다급하게 애원하는 걸 알아도 멈추지 않았다.

그래. 다시 돌아갈 시간이다. 한참 늦었지만 이제라도. 원래 있던 자리로. 김도영은 위로, 이태용은 아래로. 이 모든 일들을 돌려놓는 덴 그리 많은 수고가 필요하지 않았다. 이미 알고 있었다. 해야 할 말은 단 하나.

끝내, 이제. 우리 그만하자.


End file.
